


A Halloween Tale

by VinsmokeDSil



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, M/M, One Piece - Freeform, Romance, Roronoa - Freeform, Vinsmoke, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, alternative universe, sanji - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 65,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinsmokeDSil/pseuds/VinsmokeDSil
Summary: El grupo de Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp y Sanji se van de escapada rural para la noche de Halloween, con pasaje del terror incluido.Enmedio de éste, Zoro y Sanji se desvían del camino, perdiéndose, encontrando a una misteriosa mujer que les pondrá a prueba, que tendrán que superar antes del amanecer si quieren que Zoro vuelva a la normalidad.Segun los celtas, durante esta noche se estrechaba la línea que une este mundo con el mundo de los muertos.ZoSan
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Halloween es el único día en el que puedes darte el lujo de ser verdaderamente tú mismo**

Se acercaba la hora, le estaban acabando de dar los últimos retoques a su disfraz. Un poco de morado debajo de los ojos para simular ojeras, base blanca sobre su rostro y unos colmillos alargados pegados a los suyos.

Estaba sentado en la taza del váter, con la tapa puesta, mientras permitía que su hermana le maquillara para verse lo más realista posible.

Podría haberse tratado de algo humillante para cualquier chico de diecinueve años, pero él estaba tan acostumbrado a que su hermana le utilizara para practicar maquillaje, que ya ni le importaba.

Tenía tres años más que él, y ya en la adolescencia de ella empezó a maquillarle por diversión. Él, obviamente, intentó negarse muchas veces, pero al final siempre acababa sucumbiendo a los deseos de la mayor.

Por esa misma razón tenía cientos de fotos vestido y peinado de niña cuando era pequeño, porque a ella le dio por querer una hermanita y no un hermanito y ponerle sus vestidos.

Por lo menos, el chico podía agradecer que a su hermana le hubiera dado ahora por la caracterización y no por el maquillaje de belleza. Juraba que si tenía que volver a oír “deberías hacerte un smokey eye y ponerte pintalabios rojo oscuro para salir de fiesta” se pegaba un tiro.

–Listo –dijo ella, una vez hubo acabado, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios

Se miró al espejo, observando el resultado de su duro trabajo.

Iba vestido con uno de sus trajes habituales, pantalón negro y chaleco rojo oscuro, con una camisa también negra debajo. Alrededor de su cuerpo, una capa negra por fuera y burdeos por dentro, que caía sobre sus hombros con gracia.

Gracias al maquillaje que le había hecho su hermana, conseguía verse extremadamente pálido, como si llevara días sin dormir, pero con una mirada oscura y penetrante, tremendamente atractivo. Los colmillos quedaban muy realistas, parecían suyos propios. Incluso se veía sexy.

La mujer le había propuesto hacer algo con su pelo, pero él se había negado en rotundo. Por ahí sí que no pasaba, no pensaba engominarse el pelo y dejar sus ridículas cejas al descubierto.

–Reiju, esto es… –dijo él, admirando el resultado.

– ¿Alucinante? ¿Impresionante? ¿De un talento increíble? –preguntó ella, adivinando sus pensamientos. Pero el chico era demasiado orgulloso para decirlo en voz alta.

–Tampoco te pases –dijo él, mirándola con aburrimiento. Su hermana le sonrió silenciosamente, como acostumbraba a hacer.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres que te pinte los labios? –preguntó ella, más para molestarle que por otra cosa.

–Ni de coña. –respondió tajante. Si no lo decía así, seguro que acababa haciéndolo.

–De acuerdo. Las lentillas, ¿te las pones tu o lo hago yo? –preguntó la chica, buscando la caja que había comprado hacía un par de días en la óptica y empezando a sacar el contenido.

–Dame, no quiero que me saques un ojo. –dijo tomando el pequeño estuche donde se encontraban.

Estuvo como diez minutos luchando contra ellas para conseguir ponérselas, mientras su hermana se reía de él a su lado y volvía a ofrecerle su ayuda.

La verdad era que con sus ojos azules el disfraz quedaba ya bastante bien. Siempre le había gustado su color de ojos, tan azul e impactante. Contrastaba con el maquillaje negro que le había puesto su hermana, pero ese rojo intenso le daba el toque.

Perfecto.

– ¡Estás guapísimo, Sanji! –dijo su hermana, una vez el rubio se hubo girado para mirarla, un poco avergonzado, pidiéndole opinión en silencio.

Reiju quería muchísimo a su hermanito, sentía auténtica adoración por él. Y siempre le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó él, ilusionado. A Reiju le pareció volver a ver ese niño tímido que fue de más pequeño, pero ahora ya era un hombre.

Y se había vuelto realmente guapo, con o sin disfraz.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Estoy segura que Nami va a caer rendida a tus pies! –dijo ella, animándole. Sabía perfectamente porqué su hermanito estaba tan preocupado con su aspecto.

–Eso espero… ¡mi bella Nami! –dijo él, con corazones en los ojos.

Si tenía suerte, hoy por fin conseguiría su objetivo.

– ¿De qué irá ella? –preguntó, con curiosidad.

Reiju conocía a Nami. Era muy amiga de Nojiko, su hermana mayor, y sabía que, por muy mal humor que tuviera, era una buena chica. Más de una noche se había quedado a dormir en su casa y Nami se había unido a su fiesta. Era realmente un encanto cuando quería.

Las últimas veces que lo hizo, el pervertido de su hermano no paró de insistirle con que le sacara fotos, cosa a la que se negó en rotundo. En ese sentido, todos los hombres de la familia eran iguales… demasiado mujeriegos.

Tampoco es que ella pudiera decir mucho. Le gustaban más los hombres que a un tonto un lápiz.

–De bruja –respondió él, empezando a imaginársela. Tenía tantas ganas de verla…

–Un vampiro y una bruja… haréis una bonita pareja. –dijo ella, visualizándolo en su mente.

El chico se estuvo un rato soñando despierto hasta que llamaron a su puerta.

Había quedado con Nami, que lo pasara a buscar por casa y luego irían a recoger a los otros con el coche de Sanji. Era parte de su plan para conseguir estar con ella a solas. Pero quien le esperaba en la puerta de su apartamento no era su bella dama.

Era su alga con patas.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Sanji, una vez hubo abierto para invitar a su pelirroja a entrar, con su posterior decepción que no se molestó a esconder.

–Hemos quedado hace media hora, cejas de sushi. ¿Tanto te sorprende que venga a patearte el trasero si vas tarde? –dijo Zoro, uno de sus amigos, quejándose.

–Lo que me sorprende es que hayas conseguido encontrar mi apartamento sin perderte. –Zoro pasó por alto el insulto al darse cuenta de un pequeño pero importante detalle de su amigo.

–Cállate. Oye, ¿eso es raya de ojos? –preguntó, acercándose a su cara para verle mejor. Acerándose demasiado para el espacio personal del rubio.

–Almenos voy disfrazado, no como tú. –dijo intentando apartarle mientras él mismo se echaba para atrás.

– ¿Cómo que no? Mira, llevo un cuchillo. –dijo él, alejándose un poco y señalando el accesorio que llevaba en la cabeza.

Sanji no podía creerse que estuviera hablando en serio.

– ¿Tu disfraz es esa mierda? Pero si es lo único diferente que llevas a lo habitual. –dijo, mirándole de arriba abajo.

Iba con la misma ropa de siempre, lo único diferente era ese cuchillo de plástico.

–Tú eres un vampiro travesti y yo un Zoro con cuchillo. –dijo Zoro. Vale, no se había matado, fue a unos chinos y compró lo primero que vio. Pero almenos había hecho algo, ¿no podían valorar eso?

– ¿CÓMO HAS DICHO, MARIMO APUÑALADO? –preguntó Sanji, empezando a exaltarse, como siempre que estaba más de dos minutos seguidos con Zoro.

– ¡Okama! –le respondió el otro, dando donde más le dolía al rubio.

Porque Zoro había visto varias fotos de Sanji de niña.

Antes de que empezaran a pelearse, llegó Reiju justo a tiempo para detenerlos. Con una cámara en las manos que asustó a su hermano.

– ¡Hola Zoro! ¡Cuánto tiempo!–dijo la chica, saludándole cariñosamente.

–Reiju. ¿Qué pasa? –dijo él, a modo saludo. Por muy raro que pareciera, esa era su forma cariñosa de saludar.

Le agradaba la compañía de la hermana de Sanji. De carácter, era como su hermano, pero más calmada y sin las peleas. Estar con ella le hacía imaginarse como sería tener una relación cordial con Sanji.

Y, de paso, molestaba al rubio.

Porque fue Reiju quien le enseñó las fotos prohibidas de Sanji.

Y por eso Sanji tenía un trauma terrible con su hermana con una cámara en las manos.

–Bonito disfraz. ¿Quieres que te ponga un poco de sangre falsa? –preguntó, tocando la punta de su cuchillo.

–Ni de coña. –dijo él, secamente. Conocía la afición de la chica por el maquillaje, y no quería acabar igual que el vampiro.

A parte, ya le gustaba bastante poco disfrazarse como para tener que hacerlo más insoportable todavía.

– ¿Cómo que “Reiju”? ¿Ella conserva su nombre y yo soy “cejas de sushi? –dijo el rubio un poco picado. Nunca le había gustado que su hermana y el Marimo se llevaran tan bien.

–Porque ella me cae bien. –respondió éste únicamente.

– ¡Aléjate de mi hermana! –dijo Sanji, poniéndose entre medio de ellos dos. Por nada del mundo quería tener a ese tipo de cuñado.

La dulce sonrisa de la mujer interrumpió si discusión. Le hacía mucha gracia cuando el pequeño se ponía tan sobreprotector con ella, era realmente tierno. Reiju veía a Zoro como otro de sus hermanos, y nunca le vería como algo más.

Y por lo que se refería al peliverde… _si Sanji supiera…_

–Va, poneros juntos, ¡que os hago una foto! –dijo ella, poniendo a ambos chicos en un aprieto por causas muy diferentes. No podía dejar de reírse interiormente.

Sanji, visiblemente fastidiado, se puso al lado de Zoro, que estaba terriblemente sonrojado. Ambos sabían que era inútil negarse a los caprichos de Reiju, siempre se salía con la suya.

Ella les apuntó con la cámara, pero los chicos estaban separados por almenos medio metro de distancia. Ambos de brazos cruzados y mirando al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba su amigo. Reiju bufó antes de hablar.

–A ver, niños. Hay dos maneras de hacer esto, por las buenas, o por las malas. –dijo ahora muy seria.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los dos chicos. Por desgracia, sabían perfectamente a qué se refería la mayor con “por las malas” y ninguno de los dos quería eso.

Se acercaron un poco, hasta que sus brazos prácticamente se tocaron, con una muy visible sensación de incomodidad en sus caras. Reiju no quiso forzarles a más, por lo que les hizo sonreír y tomó la fotografía.

Mirando a la pantalla, se veía que los dos estaban muy nerviosos. _Adorables,_ pensó ella. Ambos chicos tenían diecinueve años, pero ella les seguía viendo como si fueran niños.

Finalmente, les liberó de su tortura y les dejó ir con el resto del grupo.

Se encontraban todos sentados en el portal del bloque donde vivían Sanji y Reiju, pero Sanji solo tenía ojos para una persona.

– ¡Nami preciosa! –dijo yendo directo a abrazar a la chica pelirroja.

–Manos quietas –dijo ella, parándole con un puñetazo en el pecho.

Casi siempre les golpeaba, pero nunca llegaba a hacerles daño. Era su forma de dar toques de atención.

–Hasta tus golpes son hermosos –dijo él, muriendo de amor.

Zoro chasqueó con la lengua. La actitud de Sanji seguía siendo tan ridícula como siempre. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba con las mujeres? No entendía cómo podía perder el culo de esa forma. Le molestaba mucho, muchísimo.

Acababan de quedar y ya estaba cabreado.

– ¿Algún problema? –preguntó el rubio, picado con Zoro.

–Nada. –respondió él, girando la cara. Quizá lo mejor sería que fuera con Luffy y Usopp, porque estaba claro que el rubio no les iba a hacer ni caso.

–Nami tu disfraz es… increíble –dijo Sanji, a quien le caía la baba al mirarla.

Iba vestida con un corsé morado que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y provocaba un muy pronunciado escote, favoreciendo todavía más sus grandes pechos, una minifalda negra, medias de rejilla y unas botas negras.

Ver el cuerpo de Nami con tan poca tela tapándolo era una delicia para los sentidos.

– ¿Te gusta? Voy de bruja –dijo ella, muy ilusionada, tocando su sombrero de una forma muy graciosa.

–Te pega –dijo Zoro, con indiferencia en su voz.

Zoro acabó con un chichón en la cabeza y Usopp y Luffy tirados por el suelo, riéndose de ellos. Nami podía dar toques de atención, pero mejor no tocarle los ovarios.

–Al menos no soy una cutre que lleva un cuchillo de plástico en la cabeza –dijo ella, fregándose los nudillos.

Le dolían los dedos. ¿Se lo parecía o Zoro cada vez tenía la cabeza más dura?

–Y dad gracias que llevo algo más que el año pasado. –dijo ya molesto por las continuas burlas recibidas.

_Lo llego a saber y no hago nada._

Interiormente, todos se vieron obligados a asentir. Zoro nunca había sido muy dado a disfrazarse. No le gustaba toda esa parte, él prefería ir directamente al alcohol que implicaba la fiesta.

Poco a poco, fueron dirigiéndose al coche del rubio. De entre ellos, era el único que tenía carnet de conducir y coche propio. Nami todavía no había hecho el examen, Usopp y Luffy no tenían la edad y Zoro… bueno, Zoro nunca sería capaz de seguir las indicaciones del examinador.

Entraron al coche, Sanji y Nami delante y los otros tres detrás. El lugar del copiloto siempre estaba guardado para ella, para que fuera más cómoda. Era una de las pocas normas que imponía el rubio.

–Zoro, Zoro! ¿Qué te parece mi disfraz? –preguntó Luffy, una vez se hubo puesto el cinturón, en el centro.

–Vas de pirata. –dijo Zoro como si fuera una obviedad.

–Mola, ¿verdad? –preguntó Luffy, muy animado.

–Es lo mismo que llevabas el año pasado. Y el otro. Y el anterior. –respondió éste, que no entendía por qué debía decir nada si siempre iba de lo mismo. Lo raro sería que fuera de otra cosa.

– ¡Es que los piratas son lo mejor! –dijo con su habitual alegría.

– ¡Mira Zoro! ¡Yo voy de momia! –dijo Usopp, también con ganas de participar en ese circo.

Zoro se preguntó por qué tenían que decirle eso a él. A quien le gustaba toda esa parafernalia era a ellos. Él solo esperaba con ansias el vodka. O lo que fuera que sirvieran en esa maldita escapada a la que iban.

Lo habían organizado todo Luffy y Sanji, en el más absoluto secretismo. Solo sabían que irían a una escapada rural con fiesta incluida.

Zoro se jugaba el cuello que había sido idea de Luffy y que Sanji lo había tenido que preparar todo. Y teniendo en cuenta que no habían dicho nada, estaba seguro que esa escapada incluía actividades de terror.

De esas que, si lo hubieran sabido, tanto Nami como Usopp se hubieran negado y que harían que Nami se pegara como una lapa a Sanji por culpa del miedo.

_Patético…_

En verdad no era culpa de la chica. Nami solo era una pobre víctima más. Sabía que no debía enfadarse con ella porque Sanji le fuera detrás e hiciera lo posible por conquistarla, pero le fastidiaba mucho.

Luffy empezó a reír como un loco a su lado.

– ¡Que ganas de llegar! ¡Quiero entrar ya al pasaje del terror! –dijo con una enorme sonrisa, una vez estuvieron fuera de la ciudad.

_Ya decía yo…_

– ¿CÓMO QUE PASAJE DEL TERROR? –gritaron Usopp y Nami a la vez. Sanji se apresuró a poner el seguro del coche. Eran capaces de tirarse en marcha.

–Vamos, ¡será divertido! –dijo Luffy, muy relajado.

– ¡Eso no entraba en los planes! ¡Quiero irme! ¡SANJI ABRE EL COCHE! –empezó a gritar Usopp, que intentaba abrir la puerta derecha de atrás como si fuera un loco. Menos mal que había puesto el seguro.

El rubio sintió fuego a su derecha. Era como un fuego helado, muy afilado, que se clavaba en su cuello. Con miedo, giró un poco la mirada, para ver la mirada cargada de odio de la chica que le gustaba.

– ¿Sanji? –preguntó ella, muy fríamente.

– ¿Dime, mi Nami preciosa, mi princesa, mi amor? –el peloteo excesivo quizá apaciguara su odio.

–Corta el rollo. Qué. Significa. Esto. –articulo demasiado bien cada palabra, con una pausa después de cada una.

–Bueno, había pensado que nos lo podríamos pasar bien y… –debía haber pensado alguna explicación para cuando llegara éste momento…

– ¿Y que me abrazaría a ti mientras te pedía que me salvaras? –estaba muy enfadada. Mucho. Por mucho que Sanji le hubiera dado la explicación más convincente posible, el resultado habría sido el mismo. 

Usopp lloraba en la parte de atrás, atado con sus propias vendas en la puerta, para conseguir que se estuviera quieto. Lo habían hecho entre Zoro y Luffy, y como siguiera así le vendaban la boca.

–Bueno, no había pensado en eso, claro que si es algo que necesitas ya sabes que yo haría lo que fuera por ti… –y tanto que había pensado en eso. Por eso se había dedicado a buscar una de las experiencias de terror en que el recorrido fuera lo más largo posible y como mucho se aceptaran grupos de tres.

Lo tenía todo planificado en su mente: él, con su bella Nami, agarrando fuertemente su brazo, muy pegadita a él, mientras la abrazaba y sentía sus enormes…

–Sanji, no soy tonta, ¿sabes?

–Nami, yo… 

–Da marcha atrás. Quiero volver. –dijo ella, en tono neutro, mirando hacia la ventana. Estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera tenía ganas de gritar.

–Pero… –al rubio se le cayó el mundo a los pies. ¿Tanto se había pasado como para que ahora se fuera todo a la mierda?

–He dicho que quiero volver. –repitió ella, mirándole esta vez a los ojos. Le estaba dejando muy clara su opinión respecto a esto.

–Nami… –dijo Sanji, abatido, empezando a ceder. Siempre haría lo que ella le pidiera.

La verdad era que Zoro disfrutaba enormemente de ese espectáculo. Ver a Nami tan enfadada con el cocinero le llenaba de satisfacción, pero empezaba a darle pena. Y la verdad era que Zoro tenía cierta curiosidad por el pasaje de terror.

Sería como estar dentro de una película de miedo.

Así que echó un cable a su amigo y dijo lo único que necesitaba oír Nami para decidirse a ir.

–Vamos bruja, déjalo ya. Total, está pagado, y no creo que nos devuelvan el dinero. –dijo Zoro, dándole donde sabía que más le dolería a su amiga.

– ¿QUÉ? –preguntó ella, muy escandalizada. ¿Por qué diablos se había fiado de estos dos con temas de dinero? ¿POR QUÉ?

–No, no lo devuelven –dijo Luffy, relajándose en su asiento. Era el único que parecía ignorar por completo la tensión que empezaba a vivirse en ese vehículo.

Nami suspiró resignada. No podía culpar a Luffy, aunque hubiera estado implicado. Sabía que era una cabra loca, era tan sumamente egoísta que ni siquiera habría dado en el detalle que ni ella ni Usopp podían pasarlo mal con esas cosas.

Con quien estaba furiosa era con el rubio. Sanji era listo, sabía perfectamente que ella odiaba esas cosas, y lo había utilizado en su contra para intentar ligársela. Eso no pensaba pasarlo por alto por nada del mundo.

Estaba siendo un trayecto muy tenso para Sanji, con Nami terriblemente enfadada y callada a su lado, ignorándole cada vez que le decía algo.

En cambio, el humor de Zoro había mejorado muchísimo. Ver los planes frustrados de Sanji le alegraba muchísimo. Tanto como para estar todo el rato haciendo broma con Luffy atrás, riéndose de Usopp, que estaba algo más calmado, pero no desatado.

– ¡Voy a ser el rey de los piratas! –dijo Luffy, con un gran grito que les ensordeció a todos.

– ¡Y yo seré el faraón más famoso de Egipto! –gritó Usopp también animado.

–Pero si vas envuelto en papel de váter –dijo Zoro, mirándole. Había visto disfraces de momias mucho más currados que el que llevaba el narizón.

– ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASÍ AL GRAN TUTANKAMON? –preguntó éste con un ligero tembleque.

Ni Luffy ni Zoro tenían la más mínima idea de cultura egipcia. Da gracias que sabían lo que era una momia o una pirámide.

– ¿A quién? ¿Eso se come?

– ¿Eso se bebe? –preguntó cada uno en referencia a sus vicios.

–Fue un faraón del antiguo Egipto, par de idiotas –respondió Nami, des de adelante.

– ¿Algo así como un rey? –preguntó Luffy con curiosidad. A Zoro se la sudaba bastante una momia de hace dos mil años.

–Eso. –respondió Nami.

– ¿Era el rey de los faraones? –siguió Luffy.

–No, de los egipcios –respondió la chica.

– ¿Y también iban en barco? –preguntó Luffy. Nami empezaba a perder la paciencia por la estupidez de su amigo.

–No, vivían en pirámides. –dijo esta vez Usopp, viendo el fuego alrededor de Nami.

– ¿Y se vestían con papel de váter? –preguntó, volviendo a mirar a Usopp.

–Lo del papel de váter es porque Usopp es muy cutre –dijo Zoro, con ganas de guerra.

– ¡Habló! ¿Y tú qué? ¡Tú disfraz consiste en una diadema con un cuchillo de plástico de los chinos! –se defendió el chico vestido de momia ante ese ataque.

–Es verdad Zoro, otra vez no te has disfrazado… –dijo Luffy, con un puchero, algo triste.

– ¿Como que no? Voy de Zoro con un puñal en la cabeza. –dijo éste recordando la conversación con Reiju.

– ¡Ah así que era eso! ¿Quieres ser parte de mi tripulación? –dijo contento otra vez el pirata.

–Claro, porque no. –respondió Zoro, preguntándose qué haría alguien con la cabeza travesada por un cuchillo en un barco pirata. ¿Ser espadachín, quizá?

– ¡Bien! ¡Usopp también se une! ¡Hoy conquistaremos el bosque y saquearemos sus tesoros, tripulación! –Zoro se preguntó entonces cuál sería el papel de una momia. Podían usarla como trapos de la limpieza.

– ¿Des de cuando el faraón Tutankamón era un pirata? –preguntó Sanji, contagiándose del buen humor de sus amigos. Él, a diferencia de esos dos, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

–Sería faraón de día, pirata por la noche. –dijo Luffy, refiriéndose a toda una cultura como si fueran superhéroes.

Sanji no pudo evitar echarse a reír, igual que Usopp. Incluso Zoro dejó ir una ligera sonrisa. Esta conversación de idiotas era demasiado.

–Eso no tiene ningún sentido. –dijo Nami, harta del diálogo de besugos que tenía lugar en la parte trasera del coche.

Esos tres eran capaces de bajar drásticamente el cociente intelectual de una ciudad entera.

–Vamos, ¡Sanji y Nami suben al barco!

–Luffy, tengo un coche, no un barco –recalcó Sanji. 

– ¿Y dónde está tu ataúd rosa con brillantes? –preguntó Zoro, sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de meterse con el rubio.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Sanji, dándole una única oportunidad para que no le diera una patada que le hiciera saltar los dientes.

La sangre empezaba a hervirle. No le toleraría que le dejara mal enfrente de Nami. Su disfraz era el más currado de todos, y estaba realmente atractivo.

–Cómo eres un vampiro travesti… –y perdió esa oportunidad.

– ¡Maldita alga apuñalada, te voy a matar! –dijo Sanji, girándose hacia atrás por el impulso.

–¡¡¡SANJI!!! –gritó Nami, agarrando el volante, evitando que el coche se estrellara.

Sanji intentaba pegar a Zoro, Zoro se defendía como podía, Nami agarraba el volante como podía, Usopp lloraba temiendo seriamente por su vida y Luffy se reía mientras decía cosas como “¡remad, marineros de agua dulce!”

– ¡PARAD DE HACER EL IMBÉCIL O NOS MATAREMOS! –volvió a decir Nami, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella había hecho solo clases teóricas, no tenía ni idea de cómo llevar eso.

Sanji, al oír su llanto, automáticamente volvió a su sitio.

–No molestéis al conductor –dijo, sacando un cigarrillo de la guantera, poniéndolo entre sus labios y encendiéndolo. Necesitaba calmarse un poco, y nada mejor que la nicotina para ello.

Estaba más enfadado consigo mismo que con los otros. ¿Por qué Zoro siempre conseguía sacarle de sus casillas?

–Si vuelve a pasar algo así, juro que os mato –dijo Nami, algo más tranquila.

–Cuidado rufianes, ¡que viene el Kraken! –gritó Luffy.

Se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Nami.

Llegaron a su destino al cabo de una hora, cuando empezaba a oscurecer, con esos tres haciendo el tonto detrás, pero dejando en paz a los dos de adelante. Al menos, consiguieron que esa tensión tan desagradable desapareciera.

La escapada consistía en: llegada al hotel a las siete de la tarde, entrada al pasaje a las ocho, recorrido que duraría una hora, con coctel sangriento al final del camino, donde se encontrarían todos los grupos y, por la noche, cena y fiesta temática en el comedor del hotel.

Sanji había leído el nombre de los menús. Todo eran platos como “corazón de vampiro”, “serpiente en su veneno” o “poción de brujas” cuando seguramente serian carne con salsa de tomate, pescado en salsa de mantequilla y algún tipo de sopa de calabaza.

Y se apostaba lo que fuera que ese “coctel sangriento” sería un Bloody Mary o algo por el estilo. Pero siempre quedaba más auténtico.

Nami no le habló a Sanji en todo el rato. Ni cuando llegaron al hotel cuando le bajó el equipaje del maletero, ni cuando se instalaron cada uno en su habitación, ni durante todo el rato que estuvieron haciendo cola para entrar al maldito pasaje del terror.

Empezaba a deprimirse.

Y Zoro volvía a cabrearse. ¿En serio tenía que estar tan abatido por ella? ¿Por qué tanta atención? Ella nunca le había hecho ni caso. Siempre se aprovechaba de él en todo lo que podía, le manipulaba a su antojo para que fuera su perrito faldero.

¿Y Sanji? Parecía idiota. No, no lo parecía, lo era. Eso. No puedes considerarte un ser inteligente y dejarte pisotear tanto. Eso ya pasaba por mucho los límites del masoquismo. Era un arrastrado. Y un pervertido. Y un salido. Y un cejas de sushi.

Le tiraba más la bragueta que el sentido común. Imbécil.

Claro que tenían sus cosas buenas…

Nami… podía ser una bruja usurera, pero siempre estaba ahí para ellos. Nami siempre fue la primera en defender a Zoro delante de otros niños por su color de pelo, cuando eran pequeños. Aunque no le hiciera falta porque él solo era capaz de darles una paliza a todos ellos.

Ayudó mucho a Sanji cuando tuvo problemas en casa, con su padre y hermanos, durante el divorcio de sus padres, y tanto él como su hermana se fueron a vivir con su madre. Por lo que sabía, los dos hermanos no se hablaban con el resto, ni con su padre.

Sabía por boca de Sanji, de esos pocos momentos en que no se pelaban y se contaban sus confidencias, que Nami le había ayudado a salir de ese pozo en el que había estado.

Y Zoro estaba realmente cabreado consigo mismo por eso. ¿Por qué no fue él quien estuvo a su lado en esos momentos? ¿Por qué no se preocupó más?

La relación de Zoro y Sanji siempre había sido… complicada. Se peleaban casi todo el tiempo, aunque sentían un profundo respeto y admiración el uno por el otro. Pero pocas veces hablaban de lo que en realidad les afligía.

En esa época, Zoro había decidido hacer lo que siempre hacía: mantenerse al margen. Ellos eran así, siempre estaban ahí el uno por el otro, para distraerse de sus mierdas, no para exteriorizarlas.

Zoro quedaba con Sanji y hablaban de trivialidades. Nunca le preguntó como estaba, como se sentía, si necesitaba ayuda. Solo dio por hecho que lo haría si le hacía falta, no pensó que quizá sería buena idea ofrecerlo. 

Y se arrepentía profundamente de eso. Pensaba que así lo ayudaba, distrayéndole. Se equivocó. Sanji estaba cada vez más hundido y él no hizo nada.

Pero Nami lo hizo. Lo consiguió. Le sacó de su miseria. Y poco después de eso, Sanji se pilló por ella.

Fue idiota. Muy idiota. Debió haber sido él, y no ella. Sanji debería mirarle a él como miraba a Nami. Debería sentir eso por él, y no por ella.

Debería quererle a él, pero Zoro era un hombre, y sabía que Sanji nunca le miraría con esos ojos. Eso no era culpa de Nami, ni de Sanji. Nadie tenía la culpa. Pero era terriblemente doloroso.

– ¡YA FALTA POCO! ¡YA FALTA POCO! –gritaba Luffy emocionado, a escasos metros de la entrada, sacando a Zoro de sus pensamientos.

El chico observó un poco a su alrededor. No era una casa del terror como tal, se trataba de un recorrido preparado a lo largo del bosque en el que se encontraban. Debía haber llevado mucho trabajo prepararlo.

Zoro ni siquiera estaba un poco emocionado. La verdad era que tenía ganas de volver a casa. O, mejor todavía, de ir a esa maldita fiesta y beberse todo el alcohol que hubiera.

–Marimo, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? –preguntó Sanji, viendo que no decía ni una sola palabra. Sanji sabía que Zoro siempre había sido un tipo serio y de pocas palabras, pero de normal se animaba mucho cuando hacían planes.

Bromeaba con Luffy, se metía con Usopp, se peleaba con Sanji, y todos acababan recibiendo golpes de Nami. Esa era su dinámica, en la que el peliverde estaba muy implicado. Pero no hoy, parecía como ausente.

–Nada. –respondió sin siquiera mirarle. Él era su puto problema.

– ¿Nada? –preguntó Sanji, sin creerle ni siquiera un poco. No quería admitir que estaba un poco preocupado por él.

–Déjame en paz, cejillas, no eres mi madre.

–Y tú vete a tomar por culo, alga parlante. Encima que me molesto en preguntarte…

Sanji ya tenía suficiente con el odio de Nami por una noche, no quería ganarse también el de su mejor amigo.

Vale, de acuerdo, lo admitía. Zoro era su amigo más cercano, con quien más confianza tenía. Era su rival, su enemigo. ¿Y qué hay más parecido a eso que un gran amigo? Pues eso. Luffy tenía a Usopp. Nami tenía a Vivi. Sanji tenía a Zoro.

Y no le gustaba para nada ver a una persona tan importante para él pasarlo mal. Pero Zoro era un tipo demasiado cerrado, nunca quería hablar de nada. Incluso más que él. Por lo que, si se había negado a hablar, sabía que no conseguiría que dijera nada.

Por lo menos, a su manera, Sanji le había hecho notar que veía que había algo. Ahora el Marimo podía tomarlo o dejarlo, ya dependía de él.

Toda su preocupación se esfumó con solo una palabra.

– ¡Siguientes! –dijo el hombre disfrazado en la entrada. Era su turno.

– ¡Nami preciosa! ¡Entremos juntos, adentrémonos en las tinieblas de la mano! –dijo pasando de su amigo y yendo directo a la pelirroja, revoloteando a su alrededor.

Nami le lanzó una mirada lanzada de segundas intenciones. La verdad era que el enfado ya se le había pasado un poco, pero quería torturar a Sanji por lo que le había hecho.

–Sanji… ¿quieres que entremos juntos? –preguntó con una sonrisa con una muy fingida inocencia, que provocó escalofríos en todos menos en el rubio. Para él una sonrisa de su princesa era lo más importante.

Se arrodilló enfrente de ella, con la cabeza gacha, tomando su mano delicadamente.

–Contigo, iría al fin del mundo.

La expresión de Nami cambió radicalmente. Tenía esa cara de bruja malvada que tan bien conocían, y que, tal y como había dicho Zoro, tan bien le quedaba con el disfraz.

Esa mirada gélida se dirigió hacia Zoro, quien tembló de pies a cabeza. Sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno, y el rubio era un total ignorante de eso.

Nami observaba al peliverde, mirando hacia un lado con frustración. Era una chica muy lista, y hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de lo que él sentía por Sanji. Por eso últimamente trataba con más dureza al rubio, porque ella nunca tendría nada con él y no quería herir a su otro amigo.

En verdad, no hacía falta ser demasiado observador para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Zoro por Sanji, si le conocías un poco era bastante fácil de ver. Pero Usopp nunca se fijaba en nada, Luffy era medio tonto y Sanji iba a su mundo.

Pensó que, aprovechando su cabreo ahora ya inexistente, podría intentar darles un empujón a esos dos.

–Pues púdrete en él y déjame en paz. Yo me voy con Zoro. –dijo ella, soltándole y yendo hacia él.

Sabía perfectamente cómo reaccionarían ambos.

El rubio se congeló en ese momento.

– ¿Que se pudra? ¿Va de mayordomo zombie? –preguntó Luffy en referencia a la frase de la chica.

–Luffy, es un vampiro, no un mayordomo. –respondió Usopp por el resto, que tenían ganas de pegarle en la cabeza, a ver si se le arreglaba el cerebro.

– ¿Un vampiro zombie? –volvió a preguntar Luffy.

Según su razonamiento, Nami era la más lista del grupo. Si le había dicho que se pudriera, debía ser porque iba disfrazado de algo que lo hacía, un zombie.

Mirando a Sanji, trajeado como siempre pero con capa, se le ocurría que iba de mayordomo, aunque Zoro había dicho que iba de vampiro travesti.

Claro que, Zoro era el tonto, y Nami la lista. O sea que Luffy tenía razón e iba de mayordomo. No había fallos en su lógica.

–Eso no existe –dijo Usopp.

– ¿Entonces solo zombie? –volvió a preguntar, seguro de lo que pensaba. Tenía que ser eso.

Zoro vió con asombro como Nami se pegaba a él, no hizo ni caso a los otros dos para meter baza y aprovechar para meterse con el rubio. Sanji ni siquiera les escuchaba, y eso que hablaban de él.

_Ha… ha dicho… ¿qué? Con… ¿con Zoro?... por… ¿por qué?... si… si yo… yo… Nami… yo…_

–A mí no me metáis en vuestras peleas –dijo Zoro, quitándosela de encima. La chica se había agarrado a su brazo para dar más realismo a su actuación y molestar a Sanji. De acuerdo, puede que siguiera un poco picada.

_Pero… Zoro… el Marimo… ¿por… por qué? ¿Le gusta? ¿Es eso?_

El rubio seguía en el suelo, totalmente paralizado.

–Chicos, creo que Sanji se ha roto –dijo Usopp, empujándole con un dedo y viendo que después de decantarse un poco volvía a la misma posición.

–Los vampiros se rompen? Es porque le está dando la luna? –preguntó Luffy, después de que Usopp le hubiera aclarado que no era un zombie.

Usopp volvió a tener ganas de pegarle muy fuerte. Y eso que él era el menos violento del grupo.

–No, Luffy, era la luz del sol. –dijo empezando a perder la paciencia.

–Pero ahora es de noche. –dijo Luffy, mirando al cielo, rascándose la cabeza y sin entender nada.

Usopp le dio por imposible.

_¿Por qué le escoge a él? Si… Si yo… siempre la trato como a una reina… siempre… él… él nunca…_

–Pero Zoro! Quiero que me protejas de los monstruos que nos ataquen… –dijo ella, volviéndose a agarrar a él, presionando su brazo contra su pecho y poniendo un puchero.

_¿Es por su cuerpo? Zoro siempre ha estado muy bueno… entrena mucho y está muy fuerte, y de cara tampoco está mal… No sería la primera vez que me rechaza una chica por él…_

Zoro se sorprendió ante el contacto, pero no le afectó lo más mínimo. Él era gay, como si la chica quería presentarse desnuda a su habitación.

–Yohohoho, ¡qué bonita pareja! ¿Entráis juntos? –preguntó el tipo disfrazado de esqueleto de la entrada.

Un momento, si era un esqueleto, ¿por qué llevaba un afro?

– ¡Oye! ¡Me gusta tu peinado! ¿Te unes a nosotros? –preguntó Luffy.

– ¡LUFFY! ¡Pero no invites a un esqueleto a la tripulación! –dijo Usopp, en referencia a la conversación que habían tenido en el coche.

Des de ese momento, ya no fueron “el grupo”. Eran una tripulación. Llevaban toda la tarde con la misma broma.

– ¿Por qué no? Es guay. –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

–Yohohoho yo soy un trabajador, ¡no puedo entrar con vosotros! Pero estaré encantado de coincidir en la fiesta del hotel. Soy Brook. –respondió el esqueleto, muy contento con la invitación que acababa de recibir.

–Yo Luffy, el futuro rey de los piratas. –respondió el moreno, sujetando su sombrero de paja a modo saludo.

–Yo Tutankamón. –Dijo Usopp, haciendo pose de momia, fingiendo valentía –pero puedes llamarme Usopp.

El triángulo amoroso que se había formado estaba ignorando completamente al resto y sus tonterías.

A Zoro le daba absolutamente igual ahora la fiesta. No. Eso ni de coña. ¿Cómo?

– ¿Cómo que pareja? –dijo Zoro, en shock. No. No, no, no, no. Sí que quería acostarse con uno de sus amigos, pero era rubio y cocinaba.

–Zoro, Nami, ¿estáis saliendo? –preguntó Luffy, prestando atención a lo que estaba pasando a su lado, creyendo que lo que decía el esqueleto era cierto.

_¿Están juntos? ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso no me quiere? ¿Cómo han podido hacerme esto? ¿Mi amor… mi amor con… con mi mejor amigo?_

– ¿Yo Con la bruja usurera? –preguntó Zoro como si fuera lo más estúpido que había oído nunca. La situación se estaba saliendo de madre. Miró a Sanji, que seguía clavado en el suelo.

Nami solo se rió coqueta.

– ¡Pero niégalo, joder! –dijo Zoro, mirándola a su lado. ¿Por qué seguía teniéndola enganchada a él?

–Zoro, no te hacía tan tímido… –dijo ella, mirándole con seducción.

– ¡Deja de utilizarme para molestar al cejas de sushi! –dijo Zoro, entendiendo un poco lo que pasaba.

Nami seguía sonriendo, sin cesar ni un poco en su actuación. Sabía que Sanji se pondría celoso y haría lo que fuera para que ella y Zoro no hicieran el pasaje juntos, incluso si eso significaba ir con él. 

– ¡ZORO MALDITO CABRÓN! –reaccionó por fin el rubio, levantándose. – ¿COMO HAS ENGAÑADO A NAMI? ¡ES UNA DAMA PURA QUE NUNCA SE IRÍA CON UN CAVERNÍCOLA COMO TU!

Y, obviamente, Sanji estaba demasiado afectado como para darse cuenta. Quería tomarla contra el peliverde. Lo que no gustó nada a éste.

– ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, vampiro travesti? –preguntó Zoro.

– ¡Mi problema eres tú, alga apuñalada! –respondió el otro a gritos.

Usopp y Luffy se reían como focas en el suelo, ensuciando sus disfraces. Estaban haciendo un espectáculo gratuito curioso que tanto los integrantes de la cola como los trabajadores estaban disfrutando.

– ¡Yohohoho! Sois un grupo de lo más curioso. –dijo el esqueleto, riéndose también de la situación.

–Vamos Zoro, entremos… –dijo Nami, en un último movimiento arriesgado, tirando de él.

– ¡Que no quiero ir contigo!

– ¡NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE TE APROVECHES DE NAMI EN EL PASAJE! Nami preciosa, entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo, pero tu príncipe va a salvarte de las garras de la bestia. –dijo con una reverencia, cual caballero andante.

– ¿Cómo que bestia? –preguntó Zoro, en su tono más amenazante.

–Hombre Zoro, siempre has sido un poco bestia. –dijo Usopp, intentando meter baza.

–Cállate momia, o te tragas las vendas. –en ese momento, a Usopp le dio mucho más miedo su amigo que cualquiera de los actores del pasaje.

– ¿Zoro bestia? Si va de Zoro con un puñal en la cabeza. –dijo Luffy, perdido de nuevo con los disfraces que habían escogido sus amigos.

– ¿De verdad os metéis con mi disfraz y no con su maquillaje? –dijo señalando a Sanji.

–Pero el disfraz de mayordomo está muy currado. –Luffy, para variar, iba a su bola.

– ¡Que soy un vampiro! ¿Des de cuando los mayordomos tienen colmillos y los ojos rojos? –dijo éste, más picado de que le llamaran mayordomo que vampiro travesti.

–Yo que sé, le gustará mucho la carne. –respondió Luffy, siguiendo los argumentos internos de su propia lógica.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Sanji, sin entender nada. Luffy siempre conseguía descolocarlos a todos con sus razonamientos alocados.

–Bueno, ¡nosotros entramos! –dijo Nami, tirando más de Zoro, con su sonrisa más dulce.

Brook estaba a punto de sellarles el tique de entrada cuando un Sanji salvaje apareció por detrás.

– ¡NO VOY A PERMITIRLO! ¡Nami, huye ahora que le tengo distraído! –dijo él, cogiendo a Zoro por el otro brazo y apartándolo de la chica.

–Estoy aquí. Os estoy escuchando. Me estoy enterando de todo.

–Sanji, tú… ¿te sacrificarías por mí? –preguntó la pelirroja, con mucha dulzura.

Ahora sí que Zoro no entendía nada. Nami siempre había estado un poco loca, pero tenía la sensación que se contradecía a sí misma. Porque en ningún momento le pasó por la cabeza que fuera alguno de sus planes. 

– ¿Pero qué dices? Si eres tú la que no para de insistir. –dijo él.

– ¿Usopp tu entiendes algo? –preguntó Luffy, que llevaba rato perdido.

–Creo que Nami planea algo… pero ni idea del qué. –respondió el narizón, que ya la conocía un poco como para ver más allá de sus sin sentidos.

–Oye yo quiero entrar –dijo Luffy, cansado ya, ignorando a sus amigos y tirando hacia adelante.

Nami esperaba a que Luffy perdiera la paciencia en ese momento para aprovechar. Se giró para mirarle y se fue corriendo hacia ellos.

–Perfecto, ¡me vengo con vosotros! ¡Nos vemos luego, chicos! –dijo Nami, despidiéndose alegremente con la mano y entrando al pasaje con Luffy y Usopp.

Su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

Zoro y Sanji se miraron, dándose cuenta que ahora tendrían que entrar en pareja. Y la verdad era que, a ninguno de los dos les apetecía demasiado. A Zoro porque estaba enfadado con Sanji, y a Sanji porque estaba enfadado con Zoro.

Ninguna novedad.

– ¡Yohohoho! ¡Parece que la dama se decidió por los otros caballeros! –dijo Brook, observando como los dos amigos se miraban, se cruzaban de brazos con evidente enfado y se giraban la cara mutuamente.

–Tsk, que haga lo que quiera.

Zoro la estaba odiando sin siquiera imaginarse que la chica le estaba haciendo un favor.

Brook tardó diez minutos en dejarles pasar. Mientras les pedía pacientemente que esperaran, les contó que el recorrido estaba dividido en tres partes, que solo tenían que seguir las indicaciones de los carteles y no desviarse nunca del camino.

– ¡Yohohoho! Y recordad… no toquéis a nadie y no seréis tocados… –les dijo mientras les daba un pequeño mapa para indicarles dónde tenían que ir, que Sanji tomó para mayor confianza.

Entraron sin dirigirse la palabra, siguiendo la flecha clavada en un árbol que les dirigía al “bosque del hombre lobo”.

Los árboles estaban llenos de decoraciones de Halloween, tenían un montón de telarañas, murciélagos, gatos de plástico e incluso altavoces que soltaban sonidos terroríficos. Sanji tenía que admitir que estaba muy currado. Lástima que… 

–Maldito Marimo…

Siguieron avanzando, con Sanji guiando la ruta.

– ¿Que quieres ahora?

–Por tu culpa no he podido hacer el recorrido con mi bella princesa. –dijo con la voz cargada de rencor.

–No es mi culpa que ella no quiera nada contigo, a ver si te enteras de una vez.

De vez en cuando aparecían personas ensangrentadas que se paraban a avisarles que no siguieran, que “eso” estaba ahí e iba a matarles.

–Sí, sí, claro. Venga, adiós –respondía el alga apuñalada como mucho mientras pasaba de largo.

Al girar a la derecha, siguiendo del trayecto perfectamente guiado por Sanji, se encontraron a un hombre tirado ahí en medio, agonizante, con los intestinos por fuera.

–Ah… ayuda… –decía el actor, agarrando los tubos de plástico y mostrándoselos a los clientes.

–Podría hacer longanizas con eso. –dijo Sanji al verlo.

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando, pasándole por encima, como si de una piedra en el camino se tratara.

El problema fue cuando una chica ensangrentada pasó corriendo mientras gritaba y lloraba. Zoro tuvo que agarrar a Sanji de la camisa para impedir que fuera corriendo tras ella.

Una niebla espesa les empezó a rodear mientras se acercaban al primer punto marcado en el mapa, “la cueva del lobo”. Tenían que adentrarse en ella y salir por el otro lado, como si fuera una especie de túnel.

Porque de hecho, de eso se trataba.

Era una especie de casa del terror decorada como si fuera una pequeña montaña con una cueva como entrada.

Al entrar, se podía notar que la temperatura bajaba algunos grados, como si hubiera algún tipo de refrigeración conectada.

Era una cueva oscura, de varios metros de largo y algunos giros, con pequeñas entradas por las que salían voces grabadas o corrientes de aire caliente, que contrastaban totalmente contra el frío del ambiente.

Pero ninguno de los dos prestaba la más mínima atención a esos pequeños detalles.

– ¡REPITE ESO SI TE ATREVES!

–A-R-R-A-S-T-R-A-D-O. ¿Te lo escribo?

Sonó un ligero aullido que podía confundirse con el viento, cada vez más cerca. 

– ¡Soy un romántico amante de las mujeres, alga sin cerebro! –se defendía el vampiro.

– ¡Y tu cocinero pervertido! –le volvía a atacar el alga apuñalada.

Se oían aullidos. Auténticos. De animales, acercándose a ellos. Y no les hacían ni caso. De hecho, ni siquiera los oían.

– ¿No era un arrastrado? ¡Decídete!

– ¡Eres las dos cosas, el cocinero pervertido arrastrado! ¡Pareces una babosa! ¡Cejas de caracol!

Algo pequeño se movió enfrente de ellos, plantándose justo delante, cortándoles el paso. Se puso a cuatro patas y volvió a aullar.

– ¿Quién osa entrar en mi cueva? –preguntó una voz demasiado dulce para la criatura que simulaba ser.

– ¡Y tu una alga con patas! ¡Marimo!

– ¡Mejor un Marimo que un caracol asqueroso! ¡Baboso!

Los dos amigos ignoraron demasiado descaradamente al pobre actor, que intentaba seguir su papel, pero se le ponían difícil.

–Eh… esto… he… he dicho que… ¿QUIEN OSA ENTRAR EN MI CUEVA? –dijo gritando todavía más, moviéndose más bruscamente, intentar llamar su atención inútilmente.

– ¡Hablar contigo es imposible, es como darse de cabezazos contra una pared! –dijo Sanji, cansado de su amigo.

– ¿Te crees que tú eres fácil de tratar? ¡Eres peor que un dolor de muelas!

El actor no acababa de entenderlo. Estaba chillando, moviéndose. De normal la gente se asustaba y se iba corriendo.

Pero hoy ya habían intentado secuestrar como comida y, ahora, ignorando. ¿Qué les pasaba a los clientes de esa noche?

–Esto… quizá no me han oído… ¿Quién OSA… –los dos le cortaron antes de que pudiera acabar la pregunta de nuevo.

– ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ! –dijeron, prestándole por fin atención.

El actor llevaba muy mal que le gritaran. Ya había pasado suficiente miedo con el grupo anterior, cuando un pirata loco había intentado hacer una hoguera y convencer a los otros dos para que le atraparan y le cocinaran.

Al menos los otros dos eran más normales, o más cobardes, y habían tirado de él, corriendo, en cuando el chico empezó a gritar. Por lo menos no notaron que eran gritos de terror, lo confundieron con tenebrosos aullidos.

–Yo… Yo… ¡¡¡Buaaa!!!

Zoro y Sanji consiguieron lo imposible: hacer llorar de miedo a un actor de casas encantadas. En ese momento, los chicos se miraron, sin saber que hacer. Estaban ocupados discutiendo, era culpa de ese tipo, no debía haberse intentado meter por medio.

Pero verle llorando como a un niño pequeño… la verdad era que les dio un poco de pena.

–Oye… venga no llores… no pasa nada… –dijo Zoro, intentándose acercar a él. Pero al actor le daba demasiado miedo su cara.

– ¡No me peguéis por favoooor! –gritaba el chico. Tenía la voz realmente aguda, tanto que los tímpanos de los dos amigos dolían por sus gritos.

–Nadie va a pegarte. Vamos, cálmate. ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Sanji, apartando a Zoro, consciente del efecto que tenía su cara en las personas cuando estaba enfadado.

–Chopper… –dijo el chico disfrazado de hombre lobo.

–Muy bien, Chopper. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó Sanji, intentando calmarle.

–Quince… –ahora entendían esos gallos. El chico todavía no había cambiado la voz.

–Madre mía, eres enano. –dijo Zoro, observando su tamaño. ¿Y representaba que era un hombre lobo? Más bien parecía un hombre chihuahua.

–Sí… siempre he sido muy pequeño… –respondió, sollozando. 

– ¿Y siempre te asustas de tus clientes? vaya mierda de actor. –dijo Zoro sin ningún tacto.

El hombre lobo volvió a llenarse de lágrimas y gritos.

– ¡ZORO! ¡No hagas llorar al Yorkshire! –dijo Sanji, echándole la bronca a su amigo. Estaban en la cueva del hombre lobo, pero su subconsciente le había traicionado y le había hecho decir lo que le parecía que era en verdad.

– ¡Si él es un llorica no es mi culpa!

– ¡SOY UN LOBO, cabrones! –dijo el actor, enfadado.

–Pues a mí me pareces un chihuahua. –respondió Zoro, ganándose otra vez malas miradas de parte de los otros dos.

Sanji volvió a su trabajo de intentar animar al chico.

– ¡Seguro que sabe dar mucho miedo! ¡Vamos Chopper, muéstrame lo que sabes hacer!

El chico volvió a calmarse y empezó a aullar mientras movía las manos hacia arriba.

– ¿Solo eso? De verdad, si yo fuera un cazador, te despellejaría sin ninguna dificultad. –dijo Zoro sin tener en cuenta sus palabras.

El hombre lobo huyó a esconderse detrás de una grieta, dejando todo su cuerpo al descubierto.

– ¡ZORO! ¡No amenaces al Yorkshire!

– ¡Si es un debilucho no es mi culpa!

– ¡Que soy un lobo! –gritó éste des de su escondite.

A los dos amigos se les hacía imposible verlo de esa forma, dudaban mucho que les saliera no llamarle perro de tamaño mini en el rato que estuvieran con él.

–Chopper, ignora a este bruto. Tiene el cerebro de césped, no le hagas ni caso. –dijo Sanji, intentando calmarle. 

Chopper volvió a acercarse hacia ellos, algo temeroso y con dudas. Se puso enfrente del peliverde y le miró, con sus grandes ojos, des de dos o tres cabezas más abajo.

–Tu… das mucho miedo… ¿podrías… podrías darme algún consejo? –Zoro se rascó la cabeza unos momentos, intentando pensar en algo que pudiera servirle.

_A ver… ¿y qué le digo ahora? Yo que sé… soy borde por naturaleza, lo de dar miedo no es cosa mía… yo soy bastante alto y corpulento y éste tipo parece un peluche…_

–Te está saliendo humo del cerebro. Se nota que no estás acostumbrado a usarlo –dijo Sanji, riéndose de él.

Zoro le miró con odio, pensando lo que tenía ganas de hacer él mismo.

– ¿Por qué no pruebas de darles una paliza? –dijo mirando a Sanji, que pilló la indirecta y le miró con la misma intensidad.

–No podemos tocar a los clientes. –les interrumpió el más joven.

–De acuerdo… entonces necesitas una amenaza real, una que puedan creerse... –Zoro seguía pensando.

_A ver… es muy pequeño, así que nada que hacer con su físico… si a mí me intentara intimidar un tipo tan pequeño me reiría en su cara, por lo tanto… su voz también es de chiste… si dijera algo que…_

– ¡Ya lo tengo!

_Si no puede dar miedo con su aspecto, que parezca un puto loco._

Zoro cambió de expresión, poniendo su cara de psicópata, y Sanji sabía que eso no iba a acabar bien.

Se acercó mucho a Chopper, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara.

– ¿Qué coño haces en mi casa, humano? –Gritó – ¿Te crees muy valiente? ¿Piensas que puedes acabar conmigo? –dijo en un susurro justo antes de soltar una risa maquiavélica, de auténtico pirado

“–No eres el primer estúpido en intentarlo, ya he acabado con muchos de tu calaña. –dijo ahora en un gruñido agudo, imitando la voz del chico.

“–Escúchame bien, voy a matarte, pedazo de mierda. –se puso serio, casi inexpresivo, muy frío. Luego volvió a cambiar el tono, hablando con auténtico odio y escupiendo bilis por la boca.

“–Pienso arrancarte el corazón con mis garras y comérmelo mientras sigue latiendo. Bocado a bocado. –Remarcó mucho estas últimas palabras

“–Lo último que verán tus sucios ojos es mi cara de placer al tragarme tu sangre todavía caliente. Y luego…

Chopper cayó al suelo. Se había desmayado. Demasiado para él.

– ¡ZORO! ¡No acojones al Yorkshire!

– ¡Quieres dejar de darme la culpa por todo!

Chopper estaba demasiado aturdido como para corregirles.

– ¡Es que eres un maldito animal! ¿Cómo le dices todo eso? ¡Parecía que ibas en serio!

–Será porque soy mejor actor que él. –dijo Zoro, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sanji le miró, primero a él y luego a Chopper. La verdad era que la actuación de Zoro le había sorprendido, le había resultado muy creíble.

–A ver, eso está claro. –y, en cambio, la de Chopper había sido muy triste.

Siguieron avanzando tranquilamente, dejando al pobre chaval en el suelo, al que le salía espuma por la boca. Total, ya lo encontraría el siguiente grupo.

Esta vez sí se fijaron en el resto de decoración. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo, con arañazos y algunos huesos tirados por el suelo. Supusieron que el cachorro tendría algún número preparado, pero no le habían dejado hacer nada al pobre.

Volvieron a ver la luz de la luna en cuanto salieron de ese enorme túnel.

–Anda dame el mapa, ya guio yo –dijo Zoro, intentando quitárselo de las manos. Pero Sanji era más rápido.

–Ni de coña, no llegaríamos nunca. –dijo Sanji.

–Claro que sí. Va, que busco un atajo para llegar al cementerio. –dijo éste intentando volverle a robar el mapa.

– ¿Que dices? Si ahora tenemos que ir a “la cabaña de la bruja” –decía defendiéndose como podía.

El sonido de los altavoces había cambiado. Ahora se oían canticos, como si alguien rezara. Pero no parecía nada católico, más bien satánico. 

–Ya tenemos a Nami para eso

– ¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así de ella!

La decoración también había cambiado un poco. Ahora había esqueletos tirados por ahí, pentágonos y todo tipo de símbolos paganos pintados en los árboles.

–Yo quiero mi coctel de sangre –dijo Zoro, con muchas ganas de pillar una buena. ¿Por qué el destino le torturaba y le hacía ir a solas con Sanji en el pasaje?

En vez de ir bien pegaditos, como en el fondo le gustaría, solo se estaban discutiendo. La única forma que tenía de pegarse a él era intentando quitarle el mapa, y ni siquiera lo había conseguido.

Por los altavoces, se oían gritos de niños y mujeres ancianas. Por los lados del camino, se veían altares con calaveras, pintados con sangre, con muchas velas eléctricas alrededor.

Aparecieron algunos actores, vestidos de fantasma, pero el que les llamó la atención fue el último que se les puso por delante.

– ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Antes un chihuahua y ahora una cabra? –preguntó Zoro, en voz alta, parado enfrente del hombre.

–No es una cabra, idiota, es un carnero. Muchas veces se representa así al demonio.

–No soy una cabra, Soy el Carnero del averno! Soy Satán! El diablo, el príncipe de las tinieblas! Duque de los condenados! Rey de los infiernos!

– ¿Ves?

–Cuanto título nobiliario. –exclamó Zoro con ironía.

–Y más que tiene. También se le conoce como Lucifer, Samael, antigua serpiente, gran dragón, el dios negro, el padre de la mentira… –empezó a explicar Sanji, que era todo un entendido en todo el tema de lo sobrenatural.

– ¿Tu como sabes todo eso? –preguntó Zoro, mirándole con sospecha.

–Porque tengo cultura general –disimuló Sanji, desviando un poco la mirada.

¿Cómo no iba a gustarle todo eso? Vampiresas, Súcubos, Brujas… todo relacionado con brujas hermosas y la sexualidad.

–Ya, ¿no será porque las brujas le rezaban desnudas, verdad? –preguntó Zoro, viendo a través de él.

 _Otro grupo de locos,_ pensó el actor.

–Hay que conocer al enemigo –respondió Sanji, únicamente.

– ¿El diablo es tu enemigo porque liga más que tú? –preguntó Zoro, sin poderse creer que Sanji lo llevara siempre a lo mismo.

Al sentirse ignorado, pasó de largo de ellos, yéndose a esconder a su sitio. Ya había tenido suficiente con el rey de los piratas como para tener que lidiar ahora con un vampiro maquillado salido y un tipo con una diadema con un cuchillo.

Los chicos siguieron avanzando sin darse cuenta que el otro ya no estaba con ellos.

– ¿Que estará haciendo Nami ahora? –dijo Sanji, de golpe, sin que viniera nada a cuento.

–Cocinar niños para venderlos en el mercado negro. –respondió Zoro, viendo que volvía a las andadas.

Según el mapa y las flechas, debían ir a la derecha.

–A ti sí que te vendería en el mercado negro, pero para perderte de vista… –respondió, mirándole mal.

– ¿Qué has dicho? –dijo Zoro, encarándole, y obligando a Sanji a dejar de mirar el mapa.

Y, sin darse cuenta, tomaron el desvío de la izquierda.

– ¡Que quiero perderte de vista! ¡Tendría que estar haciendo esto con Nami, la hubiera protegido de las garras de ese terrible hombre lobo!

–Sí, vamos, seguro que hubierais corrido un peligro de muerte… –dijo Zoro con sarcasmo.

Seguían avanzando, adentrándose cada vez más en la profundidad del bosque. Iban tan centrados el uno con el otro que ni se enteraron que estaban dejando atrás las señales del recorrido.

–Claro que no, ¡porque yo no lo hubiera permitido! –dijo Sanji, encarando a Zoro.

–Anda tira a matar dragones, príncipe de pacotilla –le respondió a Zoro, acercándose más a él.

De verdad, como le jodía que la única forma de tener contacto con Sanji fuera cuando se peleaban o intentaban intimidarse mutuamente.

Giraron por más cruces de caminos, tres o cuatro, alejándose cada vez más del auténtico recorrido.

– ¿Disculpa? –preguntó Sanji, con su sentido de caballerosidad muy ofendido.

Al cabo de poco, ya ni siquiera había caminos. Estaban perdiéndose cada vez más, pero estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo como para darse cuenta.


	2. No te aguanto

**Los monstruos no duermen debajo de tu cama, sino dentro de tu cabeza**

– ¡Shishishishishi! ¡Eso ha sido muy divertido! –dijo Luffy, arrastrando con él los cadáveres de Usopp y Nami.

El capitán se estaba divirtiendo, pero la bruja y el faraón lo estaban pasando realmente mal.

–Disculpa… porque… no… no me he enterado... Exactamente, ¿cuál ha sido la parte divertida? –preguntó Usopp, empezando a recuperar el habla.

–No lo sé, ¡todo! –respondió el otro, soñador.

– ¿Que tiene de divertido que intenten hervirme viva? –preguntó Nami, intentando darse aire. Seguía teniendo mucho calor, y eso que estaban a finales de octubre.

Y eso que tenía toda la ropa mojada.

–Oh vamos, era parte del espectáculo, ¡no iba a hacerlo!

– ¿QUE NO IBA A HACERLO? –gritó Nami, indignada, recordando cómo habían ido los hechos – ¡Me ha atado, me ha puesto dentro del caldero y ha encendido el fuego!

Al principio, Nami había creído que era de broma. Ya de por sí le sorprendía que una de las actrices les pusiera las manos encima, para eso normalmente pedían que firmaras un consentimiento.

Pero supo que esa mujer iba totalmente enserio cuando la vió con las cerillas, encendiendo papel de diario y un carboncito, para que prendiera la leña debajo del caldero. Y empezó a tener calor.

– ¡Eso ha sido bestial! –dijo Luffy, recordando el momento con asombro.

–No ha sido bestial, ¡ha sido por tu culpa! –le dijo Nami más enfadada todavía.

– ¿Mía? –preguntó el chiquillo, sin entender por qué lo decía. Él no le había hecho nada, solo la tomó del brazo junto con Usopp cuando se cansó de la casa de la bruja.

–Claro, por decirte que no querías ir con ella porque estás conmigo. –le dijo Nami.

La chica ya había visto que a la bruja loca le había sorprendido que Luffy fuera el único en no tenerle miedo, y pasó de intentar asustarle a intentar seducirle. Muy descaradamente.

Y como Luffy la ignoraba a más no poder, la otra imaginó que era por culpa de la pelirroja.

–Pero es que ahora estoy contigo. Y con Usopp. –dijo Luffy, avanzando.

– ¡PUES LA LOCA DE LAS SERPIENTES HA ENTENDIDO OTRA COSA, IMBECIL! –volvió a gritar Nami. Luffy conseguía estresarla demasiado –Menos mal que Usopp me ha salvado… 

Luffy la miró sorprendida antes de hablar.

–No te ha salvado. La bruja Hancock lo ha sacado de la jaula y lo ha metido dentro del caldero, y tú lo has usado para trepar y salir de ahí. –dijo recordando la situación.

–Mientras tú te retorcías de la risa en el suelo. –le recordó Usopp, con rencor hacia los dos: uno por usarlo y el otro por pasar de él.

– ¡Ha sido muy divertido! –volvió a decir Luffy, deteniéndose para echarse a reír otra vez.

Para Luffy, estaba siendo una noche alucinante. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien en ese pasaje, había actores muy buenos que le hacían mucha gracia.

Primero, la gente ensangrentada que se habían encontrado, mientras iban hacia la cueva del hombre lobo. Le había fascinado ese que estaba tirado en medio del camino, con los intestinos por fuera. Se había puesto a jugar con ellos, eran muy viscosos y blanditos.

No entendía por qué se había ganado una bronca por parte de Nami, Usopp y el destripado. Algo de romper el material, decían. Pero es que eran tan guays al tacto…

Luego por fin entraron en la cueva del hombre lobo. Y la verdad era que Luffy le tenía muchas ganas, nunca había comido carne de lobo y quería probarla.

A decir verdad, el lobo le decepcionó un poco. Se esperaba una bestia enorme con grandes garras y colmillos, que le diera un poco de lucha. Así se le abría el apetito, aunque siempre lo tuviera abierto.

En vez de eso, se encontraron con un lobezno. Claro que tampoco le pondría pegas, seguramente su carne sería mucho más tierna. Así que no perdió el tiempo y empezó sus preparativos para montarse una barbacoa.

Pero claro, el lobito se había puesto a aullar, Nami y Usopp se asustaron y le arrastraron con él… en ese caso, había sido Luffy quien les echó la bronca por hacerle perderse ese novedoso manjar. No entendía por qué Nami le había dado un golpe en la cabeza, tampoco decía nada que no tuviera sentido.

Al salir de ahí, habían entrado en el bosque encantado, que estaba gobernado por una bruja malvada y habitado por seres de las tinieblas –o almenos eso decía la guía.

Se habían encontrado con restos de aquelarres, cadáveres falsos ensangrentados, actores que fingían ser demonios y se acercaban a ellos. La mayoría solo corría y daba vueltas a su alrededor para volver a irse.

Luffy tenía la teoría que muchos de los monstruos iban a ellos por culpa de Nami y Usopp. Si se asustaban hasta con su propia sombra… normal que fueran a por ellos. Recordaba haber visto algunos de los excursionistas sin brazos que habían visto al principio del trayecto.

Con el que se lo pasó en grande fue con la cabra. Siempre había querido montar en cabra, y hoy había podido cumplir su sueño. Había sido alucinante…

_– ¿Cuándo se acaba esto? –preguntaba Nami, llorando._

_–Pues… creo que llevamos veinte minutos, faltaran otros cuarenta._

_– ¿CUÁNTO? –preguntó con los ojos como platos. Solo hacía veinte minutos de esa tortura? Estaba empezando a pensar que hubiera sido mejor opción perder el dinero._

_Claro que…_

_Almenos tenía excusa para ir muy pegada a Luffy. Porque con lo inocente que era, ni que se presentara desnuda en su habitación con un cartel luminoso que dijera “quiero acostarme contigo” se enteraría de lo que sentía por él._

_Más bien, seguro que le decía “claro, si eso quieres” y literalmente se pondría a dormir en su misma cama. Solo a dormir._

_–Cuarenta. –repitió un poco más alto Luffy, creyendo que la chica no le había escuchado bien._

_–Ya te había oído. –dijo ella, frustrada._

_– ¿Y por qué vuelves a preguntar? –dijo él, algo picado._

_Los tres amigos estaban caminando en medio del camino. Luffy a la derecha, Nami en el centro y Usopp a la izquierda. A cada sonido que se oía, Nami pegaba un salto y se agarraba al brazo de Luffy, en parte por el miedo, en parte para aprovechar y tocar un poco._

_Volvieron a oírse risas escandalosas de mujeres tenebrosas._

_– ¡Kya! –gritó ella, enganchándose más._

_– ¿Pero de qué te asustas? Si también eres una bruja –dijo Luffy, mirándola como si la chica fuera estúpida._

_¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de un tío tan idiota?_

_– ¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡Mamá, tengo miedo! –gritó Usopp, agarrándose al brazo izquierdo de Nami._

_Peor. ¿Por qué tenía que estar Usopp con ellos? Maldita sea… por el favor que le hizo a Zoro. Si es que a veces, de buena, era tonta._

_Ahora tendría que pensar una forma de deshacerse de él. Dejarlo tirado en medio del pasaje e irse con Luffy._

_Algo grande se plantó en medio del camino._

_Nami lo miraba con los ojos como platos. Con lágrimas a punto de saltar de puro terror._

_Enfrente de ellos, una gran bestia, muy peluda, con cuernos, parecía querer atacarles. Tenía los ojos rojos, soltaba espuma por la boca. Su figura oscura contrastaba con la luz de la luna, que quedaba justo detrás de él, dándole un aspecto mucho más tétrico._

_Tenía garras en las manos que parecían agrandarse con el paso de los segundos, pezuñas en vez de pies. Sus piernas también estaban cubiertas de pelo, al igual que su cuello, su cara y su cabeza. Esos cuernos parecían hacerse más altos, más grandes._

_La figura entera iba creciendo y se volvía más amenazadora a medida que se acercaba a ellos con pasos decididos. Era lo más terrorífico que había visto._

_– ¡Que guay, una cabra! –dijo Luffy, sonriendo con alegría. Tenía estrellitas en los ojos por la emoción._

_–No soy una cabra, ¡Soy el Carnero del averno! ¡Soy Satán! ¡El diablo, el príncipe de las tinieblas! ¡Duque de los condenados! ¡Rey de los infiernos!_

_Nami quería morirse. Usopp ya lo había hecho, estaba desmayado a su lado._

_Y Luffy quería montar encima de la cabra._

_–Baja de aquí, ¡maldito crío! –decía el actor, intentando quitárselo de encima._

_Porque Luffy tenía la agilidad de un mono, y ya lo tenía sentado encima de los hombros, agarrado a los cuernos de su máscara. Si seguía moviéndose de esa forma, conseguiría quitársela y, seguramente, romperla._

_– ¡No soy un crío, soy el futuro Rey de los piratas! ¡Arre! –decía el chico, sin dejar de moverse, intentando cabalgar a la cabra._

_–Luffy… es el diablo… ¡déjale o vamos a morir! –Le dijo Nami, entre gritos y llantos – ¡dejemos a Usopp como sacrificio y huyamos mientras podamos!_

_– ¡Pero soy el Rey de los Piratas! ¡Necesito una cabra! –Nami no iba a molestar en preguntarle qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, solo quería irse de ahí y, de paso, librarse de su otro amigo._

_Interiormente, le hizo el juramento de que su sacrificio no sería en vano._

_– ¡Que bajes de aquí! ¿No te han dicho que no toques a los actores? ¡Si sigues así hago que te echen!_

_Bien visto, quizá no era tan mala idea que Luffy fuera haciendo de las suyas. Si les echaban, se acababa su tortura._

_Luffy se detuvo de golpe. Agarrado a los cuernos del actor, con las piernas alrededor de su cuello, le miró a los ojos con su mejor cara de inocencia y de niño bueno, esa que sabía hacer tan bien y que engañaba a quien la viera._

_El carnero y el pirata se miraban a los ojos._

_– ¿Pero luego puedo volver a entrar?_

_–No._

_– ¿Ni para acabar el recorrido?_

_–No._

_– ¡Entonces déjame montarte un poco!_

_–No._

_– ¡Da un par de vueltas!_

_–No._

_– ¡Salta mientras haces sonidos de cabra!_

_–Que soy un carnero, ¡no una cabra!_

_Luffy, todavía a los hombros del actor, hizo un adorable puchero. Ese que era capaz de derretir el corazón del hombre más frío. Nami se enamoró un poco más de él. Y al actor le dio pena el chaval._

_Luffy solo quería montar en una cabra mientras era el Rey de los Piratas, era lo que le tocaba en su papel… no era tan malo tampoco… ¿por qué ese tipo no podía intentar cumplir su deseo?_

_El chicho estaba visiblemente triste, de verdad le había hecho ilusión ese encuentro, era la cereza del pastel en su disfraz._

_El actor suspiró, arrepintiéndose ya de lo que iba a decir._

_–Joder… de acuerdo, pero solo una vuelta. Luego te bajas y seguís el recorrido. –dijo el actor, intentando recolocarse la máscara como pudo._

_– ¡Que guay! ¡Sabía que molabas, cabra!_

_–Si no me llamas Carnero o Diablo, almenos llámame Drake. –dijo el actor, presentándose._

_– ¡Vamos, Cabra! ¡Encontremos juntos el One Piece! –dijo Luffy, volviéndose a mover como un loco encima del pobre hombre._

_Viendo a Luffy sentado encima de ese tipo disfrazado de carnero mientras daban vueltas a su alrededor, a Nami ya no le daba miedo. Más bien le daba pena._

_Había cometido el fatal error de seguirle el rollo a Luffy._

_– ¿Qué diablos es eso? –preguntó el tal Drake._

_–El tesoro pirata de una serie de dibujos –respondió ella. Luffy ni siquiera le escuchaba, solo se movía encima del tipo, tratándole como si fuera una especie de caballo._

_Usopp se estaba perdiendo una escena bastante peculiar. Tardó todavía cinco minutos en despertar._

_Los cinco minutos que estuvo Luffy torturando al pobre Drake._

_Al final, para conseguir sacárselo de encima, hizo falta la ayuda de sus dos amigos, que tuvieron que tirar de él hasta que Luffy le arrancó la máscara, dejando al actor con la cara al descubierto._

_– ¿Qué? ¿No eres una cabra? –preguntó Luffy, indignado al ver un chico debajo de la máscara._

_–Ya te he dicho que soy un carnero. –dijo Drake, que ni mucho menos se imaginaba que Luffy estaba hablando sobre él._

_–Menuda estafa. –dijo mientras empezaba a avanzar, siguiendo el camino._

_– ¡Luffy! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo! –dijo Nami, persiguiéndole, que para nada le sorprendía que Luffy creyera que no eran actores._

_– ¡Lo sentimos mucho, Drake! –dijo Usopp, arrodillándose y disculpándose por su amigo. Algo que, por desgracia, hacía muy a menudo – ¿Nos veremos en la fiesta del hotel? –preguntó._

_Ahora que lo veía sin máscara, no le daba miedo, y por lo poco que había hablado con él, le parecía un buen tío. Sobre todo por haber aguantado a Luffy encima de sus hombros y no haberlo matado._

_–Espero que no –respondió con honestidad._

_Usopp volvió a disculparse y salió corriendo detrás de sus amigos, que ya habían avanzado bastante y no quería quedarse solo en el bosque encantado._

Si Usopp hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar luego, se hubiera quedado con Drake. Almenos era un buena persona, pero… ¿la bruja? Esa mujer estaba loca. Como una puta cabra. De manicomio. Una maldita psicópata. Para encerrarla.

¿No representaba que los actores no podían tocarles?

_Acababan de entrar a la cabaña, después de recibir múltiples avisos de parte de otros actores. Era una estancia oscura, con flechas que guiaban hasta otra habitación. Había actores encerrados en jaulas, pidiéndoles ayuda para salir de ahí._

_Había múltiples papeles con recetas escritas y manchadas de sangre, todo platos de carne. Usopp no quería ser devorado por una bruja loca, y si alguien iba a cocinarle, prefería que fuera Sanji. Al menos sabía que lo haría delicioso._

_La última puerta estaba cerrada, pero ponía que debían pasar por ahí._

_–Luffy… quizá deberíamos… –“irnos de aquí”. Eso era lo que quería decir Usopp antes que Luffy abriera la puerta y entrara gritando._

_– ¡Hola! ¿Está aquí la vieja bruja? –preguntó entrando como Pedro por su casa._

_Era una habitación grande, algo oscura y tétrica, iluminada únicamente con velas. Había una mesa a la derecha, un gran caldero en el centro, con una especie de caldo dentro con extremidades humanas falsas._

_Y, al fondo de todo, sentada en un balancín, una mujer cubierta con una capa y una capucha negra. Empezó a hablar, con voz dulce._

_–Hola, niños… veo que habéis seguido el camino hasta… espera. ¿Cómo que vieja? ¡SOY HERMOSA! –dijo la mujer, saliendo de su papel._

_Usopp alucinó. De hecho, era realmente hermosa. La mujer más guapa que había visto nunca._

_Alta, morena, de piel pálida, vestida con un top negro que dejaba ver un gran escote y una falta larga con un corte hasta la cintura, por la que se podían apreciar sus firmes e interminables piernas._

_Usopp se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que le hizo acojonarse vivo. O, más bien, no tan pequeño, porque debía medir dos metros._

_Tenía una gran serpiente alrededor de su cuello que sacaba la lengua en dirección a los amigos. Y era real. Estaba viva. Muy viva._

_El comedor estaba lleno de jaulas con más serpientes, más pequeñas._

_–Pues a mí me parece más guapa Nami –dijo Luffy, mirando hacia la pelirroja._

_La chica enrojeció al instante, sintiéndose terriblemente alagada que la comparara con semejante diosa de la belleza. Nunca hubiera pensado que el chico se fijara en su aspecto._

_– ¿CÓMO HAS DICHO? ¡SOY LA MUJER MÁS HERMOSA DEL MUNDO! –dijo la bruja, perdiendo la paciencia._

_Luffy, con su aplastante sinceridad, siguió ofendiendo a la bruja loca. La mujer intentó ir hacia Nami, pero la pelirroja era una maldita rata, agarró a Usopp del brazo y le cambió el sitio con ella, haciendo que la bruja le atrapara a él._

_– ¡Luffy, huyamos! ¡Usopp dice que se sacrifica por nosotros! –dijo Nami, agarrando a Luffy por el brazo y tirando de él para huir de esa bruja de las serpientes._

_– ¡Yo no he dicho eso! –dijo el chico, al que la mujer había atrapado y estaba atando._

_– ¡Tú, a la jaula! ¡Serás un buen aperitivo para Salome! –dijo encerrando al chico, quitándose la serpiente del cuello y echándola dentro._

_Salomé era una boa muy pacífica, solo se pasearía un poco por encima del chico. Pero eso ellos no lo sabían, y se merecían un castigo por las ofensas del pirata._

_–Venga. ¡Siguiente! Tengo más clientes que comerme –dijo, mirando a los dos chicos. La pelirroja intentaba conseguir que se fueran, pero el chico parecía querer quedarse. Y se estaba riendo._

_– ¡Shishishishi en verdad eres muy divertida! –dijo con una sonrisa sincera._

_La bruja detuvo su avance._

_–Te… ¿te parezco graciosa? –preguntó la bruja de las serpientes._

_Siempre la habían alabado por su belleza, conseguía todo lo que quería gracias a ello, pero nunca nadie se había fijado en nada más._

_– ¡Claro! ¡Mira a Usopp, le sale espuma en la boca de tanto reírse! –dijo señalando al chico, que se había desmayado por segunda vez._

_–Luffy… no creo que sea por eso… –dijo Nami en un susurro. El chico volvió a ignorarla._

_–Oye, nunca he probado la carne de serpiente. ¿Puedo comérmela? –preguntó Luffy, fijándose en la cantidad de serpientes que había por toda la sala._

_Teniendo en cuenta el caldero, las recetar y las serpientes, ¿de qué podía tratarse sino?_

_– ¿Has dicho que quieres comerme? –preguntó la morena, emocionada._

_–Bueno, a las serpientes, sí._

_Nami fue testigo de cómo Luffy había encandilado a la hermosa bruja con su simpleza._

Y tampoco había sido mejor para Nami. Quizá ella fue la que más recibió por parte de esa bruja sexy chalada.

Después de eso, empezó el auténtico circo. Nami huyendo, dando vueltas alrededor del caldero, la bruja persiguiéndola y Luffy riéndose a un lado mientras ella pedía su ayuda.

Más tarde, cuando Nami consiguió salir del agua caliente –demasiado caliente –escalando por Usopp, ésta le pidió a Luffy que se fueran y dejaran al otro como sacrificio, pero Luffy tampoco quiso.

Nada, que no había forma.

Siguieron avanzando por el camino indicado por las flechas. Incluso en alguna ocasión, en cruces de caminos, aparecía algún actor para asustarles i guiarles por el camino correcto.

En medio del camino, encontraron una tienda, con luz dentro. Un hombre estaba sentado detrás de una mesa, removiendo una baraja de cartas. Tenían que hablar con él si querían seguir.

A parte de las cartas, había una gran bola de cristal en medio, diferentes tipos de hierbas y amuletos. Incluso huesos de pollo en un cuenco. Olía a incienso, que quemaba también encima de la mesa.

–Buenas noches, pobres almas en pena. La mala fortuna os ha traído por el camino de las desgracias. Decidme, Rey de los Piratas, Bruja y Tutankamón, ¿queréis saber qué será de vuestro destino? Yo, Basil Hawkins, seré vuestro guía del mundo espiritual. Tomad, estas toallas son para vosotros –preguntó el hombre en cuanto los chicos entraron a la tienda, y luego les ofreció las toallas a Usopp y a Nami.

Se trataba de un hombre extraño. Rubio, de pelo largo y muy liso, pálido y unos extraños dibujos encima de sus ojos.

–Co… ¿cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Usopp. Era fácil adivinar el de Nami, pero había especificado “rey de los piratas” y “Tutankamón” sin que ellos le dijeran nada.

Los dos amigos tomaron las y empezaron a secarse. Aunque les asustara, la verdad es que lo agradecían.

–Yo sé muchas cosas, Usopp. Todo está en las cartas. Y no sois las primeras víctimas de la bruja de las serpientes –dijo el hombre, repartiendo la baraja por encima de la mesa en un solo gesto.

–Ya. ¿Y el pinganillo que llevas en la oreja? –preguntó Nami, que nunca había sido muy creyente de ese tipo de cosas.

–También ayuda –respondió el hombre. –pero la mayor parte de información viene de las cartas.

–Ya, claro. –dijo Usopp, dejando de tener miedo.

–Éste tipo es un rollo. ¿Nos vamos? –dijo Luffy al ver que aquí no habría nada interesante para él.

–Antes de seguir avanzando –dijo el mago –hay cosas que deberíais saber.

–Oh vamos, lo tuyo es un guion estudiado. –dijo Nami, perdiendo la paciencia.

–Jovencita, puedo ver que algo perturba tu corazón. –dijo Hawkins, observándola con sus ojos que todo lo veían.

Por su expresión de total indiferencia permanente, no lo parecía, pero él era un mago profesional. Des de pequeño que podía tener contacto con los espíritus, y tenía una habilidad única por todo lo esotérico.

Le reventaba que una niña de dieciocho años pusiera en duda sus habilidades, pulidas tras años y años de práctica.

–Muchas cosas. Éste pasaje, la universidad… –dijo ella, pero él la interrumpió.

La chica se quedó prendada de esos ojos marrones que la observaban. Tan profundos, mirando a través de ella, leyéndola como un libro abierto.

–Algo mucho más profundo. El amor ha llamado a tu puerta, muchacha. Y tú quieres dejarle entrar, estás lista pasa aceptarlo.

– ¿Vas a jugar la de la chica enamorada? Veo que has arriesgado –dijo Nami, escondiendo un poco sus nervios.

–El monarca que ha conquistado tu corazón está demasiado ciego para darse cuenta del tesoro que hay en su barco.

Los dos chicos de lo quedaron mirando, y Nami se quedó estática. Había entendido demasiado bien la referencia al Rey de los Piratas.

– ¿Habla en clave? –preguntó Luffy, sujeto del que hablaban, sin entender nada.

–Joven rey, deberías abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de… –Nami le cortó.

– ¡Suficiente! Vale, vale, ¡te creo!

Luffy, para variar, no entendió absolutamente nada. Pero Usopp se quedó muy parado, mirando primero a Nami y luego a Luffy. Con la primera frase no le había quedado muy claro, pero con lo siguiente… lo había entendido perfectamente.

–De acuerdo. Bueno, vamos al grano. Tengo algo importante que deciros. –dijo él, volviendo a su papel.

– ¿Cómo que vamos a encontrarnos grandes peligros? –preguntó Luffy con ilusión y sin prestar atención a la anterior conversación.

–Según mi guion estudiado, –dijo mirando a Nami –debo deciros “los astros no están de vuestra parte esta noche. Habéis decidido recorrer el camino de la oscuridad, y debéis llegar hasta el final para encontrar vuestro destino”. Pero debo advertiros del algo. Cinco almas han llegado, cinco almas han entrado, dos almas se han separado.

Los chicos se quedaron pensando en esa revelación.

Nami y Usopp suponían que hablaban de Zoro y Sanji, que habían entrado luego. ¿Qué importancia tenía eso?

Luffy pensó que dos de los fantasmas del espectáculo se habían perdido.

–Hablas de… –empezó Usopp, formulando la pregunta que tenía en mente.

–Dos almas alejadas. Dos almas predestinadas. Dos almas encontradas, una criatura que ya las codicia. Sus oscuros deseos, satisfechos y retorcidos. Ésta noche un joven ser de la noche, sediento de sangre, deberá ser el guía de una mujer perdida entre éste mundo y el otro, tiene tiempo hasta el amanecer si no quieren condenarse al fuego eterno. Un alma. Dos cuerpos. Un final.

Los tres se quedaron estáticos, pensando en la premonición del mago. ¿A qué se refería exactamente?

********

–Oye, Marimo. ¿Quieres decir que estamos en el bosque encantado? –preguntó Sanji, fijándose por fin en su alrededor.

Se habían tirado como veinte minutos discutiendo, sin mirar ni una vez el mapa, ni mirar si había alguna triste indicación.

–Claro. –En un despiste del cocinero, tomó el mapa –Mira, estamos aquí. Si vamos a la derecha, llegaremos a la cabaña de la bruja. –Sanji miró el punto indicado con Zoro, con una mueca.

– ¿Pero qué dices? si acabas de señalar la cueva del hombre lobo. –dijo volviendo a coger el mapa entre sus manos. Si lo tenía Zoro, podían acabar volviendo a casa a pie intentando llegar al hotel.

– ¿Ah sí? Pensaba que era la nave del ciborg. ¿Qué pinta un robot en todo esto? –preguntó el alga apuñalada.

–Y a mí que me cuentas.

Volvieron al silencio. A Sanji no le gustaba nada esto. No era capaz de ver ni una sola indicación, no había aparecido ni un solo actor des que se encontraron con el carnero.

Sabía que durante un rato habían estado caminando por medio del bosque, porque su capa no paraba de engancharse con las ramas, y ahora habían vuelto a un pequeño sendero lleno de piedras.

Miraba a su alrededor. Los arboles parecían mucho más altos y frondosos que antes, ni siquiera llegaba a ver la luna. Aun así, la luz de ésta era capaz de colarse entre las ramas y permitirle un mínimo de visión.

Podía ver las piedras en el camino y unos cuantos metros más adelante en el camino. Podía ver a Zoro caminando a su lado, su cuerpo musculado. Era algo más alto que él, no mucho más, pero tenía la espalda mucho más ancha y los músculos mucho más trabajados.

Recordó algunas situaciones en las que había intentado ligar con alguna chica, pero ésta le había rechazado amablemente porque les gustaba Zoro. Demasiadas veces lo mismo.

Zoro tenía mal carácter, pasaba de todo y todo el mundo, decía lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza por muy hiriente que fuera, le faltaba cerebro y tenía el pelo verde. ¿Por qué tantas le preferían?

Reconocía que Zoro tenía un físico imponente, de ese que te hacía girarte dos veces al verlo pasar. Habría que ser ciego para negarlo. También era cierto que, debajo de toda esa fachada de tipo duro, había un chico con muy buen corazón, que se preocupaba por los suyos, al que le gustaba pasarlo bien…

– ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el otro de golpe.

_Supongo que es normal… él siempre fue mejor que yo._

La verdad era que Sanji tenía un profundo complejo de inferioridad. Des de pequeño, su padre y sus hermanos le humillaron, le trataban fatal. Solo tenía apoyo en su madre y su hermana, para el resto solo era el afeminado que se dejaba vestir de niña, que le gustaba cocinar, el llorica, el debilucho y el inútil de la familia.

Se llevó más de una paliza por parte de sus hermanos cuando no estaban ni sus padres ni su hermana. Siempre era el blanco de sus burlas. No tenía un solo recuerdo bueno de sus hermanos.

Nunca cumplió las expectativas que su padre tenía puestas en él. Era inteligente, pero no el que mejores notas sacaba en su clase. Era fuerte, pero no el más. Era hábil, pero no lo suficiente. Era rápido, pero casi siempre llegaba segundo.

Era bueno, pero no el mejor, y ése era su crimen.

Tanto su madre como su hermana le daban el amor que le faltaba por el otro lado, le animaban y le aceptaban, y su vida mejoró mucho cuando se fue a vivir con su madre, aunque todo el proceso del divorcio fuera un auténtico infierno.

Su padre le culpó a él de poner a su madre en su contra. Su desprecio se incrementó todavía más.

Puede que no fuera cierto todo lo que le dijeron de pequeño, pero siete años oyendo cada día lo mismo, hicieron mella en su autoestima. Era una de esas cicatrices que no sería capaz de quitarse.

Inconscientemente, seguía sintiendo que lo que sus hermanos y su padre le dijeron tantas veces era cierto. Él era un inútil, incapaz de poder hacer nunca nada bueno ni hacer nada por nadie.

Por eso, en su interior ardía el deseo de proteger, de querer. No quería que nadie sufriera lo que él, por lo que daría la vida por quien quería.

–Nada. –respondió, encerrando sus pensamientos negativos.

–Pues deja de mirarme, me das mal rollo. –respondió, con su voz temblando ligeramente.

Hacía frío, casi el mismo que cuando entraron en la casa encantada de Chopper. Sanji era capaz de ver su propia respiración a través de sus labios. Y, tenía la sensación que cuanto más avanzaban, más frío hacía.

Volvió a mirar el mapa, leyéndolo con dificultad, intentando ubicarse. Puede que se hubieran desviado, pero no podían estar tan lejos. Tenía que haber un algo, alguna roca, algún camino, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a ver dónde demonios estaban.

Se detuvo un momento, ya que enfrente de él, el camino se dividía en dos en forma de Y.

–Anda trae, que contigo no haremos más que dar vueltas en círculos. Mira que tienes mala orientación –dijo Zoro.

Sanji no cabía de su asombro. Estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando Zoro lo cogió de nuevo el mapa, lo miró, y empezó a caminar de nuevo, girando por otro camino todavía más estrecho.

– ¿DISCULPA? ¿Y tú, precisamente tú, me dices eso? ¿Tú que te pierdes en tu propia casa? –empezó a gritarle Sanji.

–Eso no es cierto. –dijo Zoro, indignado, marcando el camino.

–Zoro. Más de una vez he tenido que acompañarte a tu casa. –dijo Sanji, colocándose por fin a su lado. Zoro caminaba demasiado rápido.

–No es mi culpa que las calles se muevan. –su excusa habitual era demasiado pobre.

El rubio pasó de responderle. No tenía remedio, y sabía que no había manera de pillarlo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo. Notaba el ambiente enrarecido. Nada había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo bosque tétrico de hacía cinco minutos, pero había algo distinto.

Era como si los árboles intentaran atraparle con sus ramas, como si algo les observara. Algo malvado que hacía saltar su sexto sentido y le daba muy mala espina.

¿Lo peor? Eso no fue lo que le dio más miedo.

–Zoro. –dijo el rubio con temor.

–Dime.

– ¿Oyes eso? –le preguntó, sin dejar de observar a su alrededor.

– ¿El qué?

–Nada.

– ¿Entonces para qué preguntas? –dijo Zoro, sin entender por qué le preguntaba algo y luego lo quería dejar estar.

–No es eso, gilipollas. Digo que no se oye nada. Absolutamente nada. Antes se oía el viento, búhos… ahora nada de nada.

Silencio. El más absoluto silencio. Parecía que todos los animales nocturnos se hubieran callado al mismo tiempo. Que el viento hubiera dejado de soplar y que ni siquiera la más fina de las hojas se atreviera a moverse.

Nada.

Y era absolutamente aterrador.

–No hay para tanto –dijo Zoro, quitándole importancia.

Era demasiado despreocupado. En ese sentido, igual que Luffy. No notaría nada raro ni aunque le diera en las narices.

–No lo sé… hay algo que no me gusta… –dijo Sanji, más para él mismo que para el otro.

– ¡Mira! ¡Hemos llegado! Te lo dije –dijo Zoro con alegría en su voz.

Enfrente de ellos, se alzaba una gran puerta de hierro, rodeada por muros de piedra de unos tres metros de alto.

Habían llegado al cementerio.

Ahora sí que Sanji estaba alucinando.

Estando perdidos, ¿Zoro había encontrado el camino? ¿Hacía falta estar perdidos para que Zoro pudiera seguir el rumbo correcto? No se lo podía creer. Lo único era que…

¿De verdad ese era el cementerio? Por las tumbas que podía ver a través de la puerta, claramente lo era. Lo que no tenía tan claro era que fuera el correcto. Ese sitio le daba todavía más escalofríos que el bosque, le hacía entrar ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

No le parecía buena idea entrar.

– ¡Luffy! ¡Usopp! ¡Bruja usurera! –empezó a gritar Zoro, abriendo las puertas sin dificultad y adentrándose.

–Marimo, ¡espera! –dijo Sanji, volviendo a correr detrás de él intentando detenerle.

Solo travesar las puertas, lo sintió. Una especie de golpe en lo más profundo de su estómago. Una risa inocente. Susurros. La piel de gallina.

– ¿Luffy? –y Zoro sin enterarse de nada.

– ¡Espérate, joder! –volvió a gritar Sanji, siguiendo al cabeza de césped.

Observó todo a su alrededor, se podía observar con mucha claridad, ya que ningún árbol tapaba la luz de la luna. Había un montón de lápidas de piedra, algunas torcidas, todas desordenadas. En algunas había crecido hierba encima de ellas, y estaban cubiertas de moho. Del auténtico.

Eso no era un cementerio falso, era muy real. Y muy antiguo.

No había ni rastro de tumbas modernas. La mayoría incluso tenían las fechas borradas por el paso del tiempo, y de las pocas en que se podía leer, ponía que las personas que yacían ahí habían sido enterradas hacía más de cien años.

– ¿Usopp? –volvió a gritar Zoro, que había avanzado bastante. 

–Hola, Zoro –dijo una voz femenina con un toque de sensualidad y misterio.

Los sentidos de Sanji se pusieron alerta, pero por motivos muy distintos a los que había tenido hasta ahora. Se situó en un momento al lado del peliverde, intentando localizar la propietaria de esa voz tan hipnótica.

– ¿Nami? Por fin respondes. ¿Dónde está el cóctel? Necesito cantidades indecentes de alcohol después de aguantar el pasaje con el vampiro travesti… –empezó a decir Zoro.

–No, Zoro, no soy Nami. Y aquí no hay ningún cóctel –dijo la misma voz.

Sanji miraba para un lado y para el otro, pero no podía ver a la mujer que hablaba. Tenía que verla. Una mujer con una voz tan atrayente, tenía que ser realmente hermosa.

–Vamos, déjate de bromas. ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó Zoro, intentando encontrarla.

–Estoy aquí –dijo con un susurro, justo en la oreja de Zoro, detrás de él.

Ambos chicos pegaron un salto del susto.

Detrás de ellos, se encontraba una mujer morena, alta, y preciosa. Sus ojos azules, increíblemente pálidos y brillantes, les miraban con lujuria. Con deseo. Un deseo oscuro escondido tras esos ojos deslumbrantes.

Les miraba, sonriendo. Una sonrisa dulce que fingía inocencia.

Su aspecto era extraño. Iba vestida completamente de negro, con un mono que cubría todo su cuerpo, menos una franja que le iba des del cuello hasta el estómago, dejando el escote, parte de sus pechos y su ombligo al descubierto.

Solo que eso no parecía un mono, parecía su propia piel. En algunas zonas incluso se podían distinguir escamas oscuras y brillantes, con un ligero reflejo morado.

Ahora Zoro sí que estaba alerta.

– ¿Quién demonios eres? –preguntó, poniéndose ligeramente enfrente de Sanji, en un deseo inconsciente de protegerlo de la sensación de peligro que le venía de esa mujer.

–Fufufufu… no te equivocas, Zoro. Tengo muchos nombres, Asmodeo, Chasmoday, Sidonay… Nombres demasiado antiguos. Podéis llamarme Robin. –respondió la mujer, torciendo ligeramente su cadera, haciendo resaltar todavía más sus curvar perfectas.

–Que quieres. –dijo Zoro, encarándola y mirándola. No le gustaba nada esa mujer. –cejillas, mantente detrás de mí… –le dijo al rubio, en su intento de protegerle.

– ¡ROBIN! ¡Eres preciosa! ¡Eres como una princesa de las tinieblas, como una hermosa reina del infierno! –dijo el rubio, saliendo de su aturdimiento y corriendo hacia la mujer.

 _Éste es tonto,_ pensó Zoro.

Contrariamente a lo que pasaba la mayoría de veces, la mujer ni le apartó ni le rechazó. Contrariamente a eso, permitió que se acercara a ella tanto como quiso.

Cuando el chico estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le tomó su cara con una de sus frías manos, acercándole más a su rostro, separados por unos diez centímetros de distancia.

Su mano, helada, y para nada suave, sino más bien áspera. Como si un reptil le estuviera agarrando, con sus uñas afiladas clavándose ligeramente en sus mejillas. En cuanto la mujer le miró a los ojos, Sanji quedó totalmente hechizado.

Esos ojos tan azules, mucho más blanquecinos que los suyos, que le atrapaban irremediablemente. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que sus pupilas no eran redondas, sino que eran una fina línea oscura.

Ese blanco azulado que eran su iris parpadeó en un brillante morado. Duro menos de un segundo, pero los ojos de esa mujer cambiaron de color. Estaba seguro de lo que había visto, porque algo le impedía desviar la mirada de esos ojos tan mágicos.

–Vaya, vaya… ya veo… –respondió la mujer con una sonrisa. –Tu deseo más oculto es ser aceptado. Ser necesario para alguien, ser amado por cómo eres y no por cómo deberías ser. Nada común en un ser humano. La mayoría quieren dinero, mujeres, poder.

Se lamió los labios, ansiando alimentarse del deseo del chico. Poco a poco, juntó sus labios con los de Sanji, un beso suave y delicado por el que era capaz de absorber ese ansiado manjar, saboreándolo lentamente.

Sabía tan bien como esperaba, le encantaban ese tipo de deseos. Se separó de él al cabo de unos segundos, sonriéndole una vez más y antes de soltarle.

Le había gustado verle. Era un chico complejo, con muchos deseos superficiales. Mujeres, sobretodo. Al demonio le encantaban los deseos carnales, eran de sus favoritos, pero esos eran demasiado poco intensos.

Sexo y mujeres, el sueño de ser cocinero, el deseo de vivir la vida, de disfrutar. De pasarlo bien con sus amigos, de proteger a su hermana. Pero luego, algo más profundo. Tristeza, desolación. Desesperación. Querer ayudar, entregarse por completo, dar lo que fuera por el bien de otra persona.

Tan amargo y delicioso como el chocolate negro.

El vampiro cayó al suelo, de rodillas, en cuanto la mujer le liberó de su hipnosis. El chico se sentía aturdido, ligeramente mareado, con el corazón en un puño. Tenía la sensación que algo afilado acababa de travesarle el alma, algo helado, cortante.

Algo que le había expuesto, mirado en su interior, removido todo y guardado para luego.

– ¡Sanji! –exclamó Zoro, viendo impotente el estado en que había quedado su amigo.

El demonio giró su rostro hacia el peliverde, que había sido testigo impotente de su magia oscura.

–Tranquilo, ahora te toca a ti –dijo en un susurro, llegando en menos de un segundo justo delante de él, estando tan cerca como lo había estado antes del chico rubio.

Con Sanji no le había hecho falta, pero podía ver que con Zoro no le sería tan fácil.

Robin le cogió del cuello y, con su increíble velocidad, le empotró hasta la pared de un pequeño mausoleo que se encontraba unos metros más atrás.

Zoro le cogió la mano, que la mujer tenía fuertemente agarrada al cuello del chico. Tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, le era imposible conseguir escapar. Ni usando toda su fuerza, que era mucha, pudo librarse de ella.

Agarraba sus dedos con las dos manos, intentando arañarla, hacer que aflojara su agarre de alguna forma, pero la piel de la mujer era demasiado dura y no consiguió hacerle ningún daño. Justo al contrario.

La mujer parecía divertirse viendo su desesperación, sus patéticos intentos para soltarse.

–Vamos, muéstramelo… ¿cuál es tu deseo más oscuro? –preguntó, acercando su cara a la del chico, iniciando su hechizo otra vez.

Zoro, por un impulso desconocido, cruzó su mirada con la de ella, y esa fue su perdición.

Esos ojos le hipnotizaron igual que lo hicieron con Sanji, mirando a través de él, hurgando en lo más profundo de su ser.

Esos ojos azules le absorbían la consciencia y entraban en su interior, destrozando cada muro que había formado durante años, derribando cada uno de ellos y viéndolo todo. Absolutamente todo.

Ni un rincón de su corazón quedó por exponer.

Ese maldito demonio le removió tanto como quiso.

– ¡Ah! –exclamó Robin, al llegar a esa parte que siempre había ocultado del mundo. Parecía completamente fascinada por lo que veía.

– ¡Oh! El otro chico ha sido realmente bueno, pero tú… oh, Zoro… pobre Zoro… sufriendo por un amor no correspondido. Un deseo tan profundo, tan real, tan lascivo. Tan carnal… oh, sí, Zoro. Me estoy excitando de verle como tú le ves a él.

Zoro sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando el demonio. Juntó los rastros de su conciencia que quedaban intactos e hizo el mayor de sus esfuerzos para girar la cara, para cerrar los ojos. Algo.

Sacarla de ahí.

–Oh, cariño… no, no, no. Es demasiado bueno. Lo quiero… quiero devorar ese deseo… es tan puro… y tan erótico. No, Zoro, no te voy a soltar. Déjame alimentarme de tu deseo…

Zoro vió como esos ojos perversos se acercaban cada vez más a él. El demonio acercaba su rostro al de Zoro, sin soltar ni un poco el agarre en su cuello, mientras le miraba de una forma demasiado sensual.

Poco a poco, unió sus labios con los del chico, que no pudo hacer nada para evitar el contacto. Un beso profundo, húmedo, cargado de emociones. La mujer no se movía, no puso la lengua y no movió los labios, solo los juntó con los suyos de forma muy intensa. Era un beso mucho más intenso que el de antes, acorde con la pasión con la que Zoro anhelaba.

Le transmitía demasiado con tan poco, sin ni siquiera quererlo.

El demonio estuvo un minuto alimentándose del ansia del chico, era demasiado bueno y no quería que acabara.

Pero tenía que parar si no quería matar al chico. Fue apartándose lentamente, mirándole a los ojos, sintiendo por un momento lo mismo que Zoro sentía por Sanji. Esa sensación… la adoraba. Gracias a los humanos, el demonio era capaz de volver a sentirse vivo.

EL deseo de Zoro había sido el más delicioso que había catado en mucho tiempo. Era dulce, ácido, tan picante. Era una mezcla explosiva, notaba como se derretía en su boca y lo invadía todo, dándole esa vitalidad que tanto le gustaba.

_Exquisito._

Mirándole todavía, a dos centímetros de su cara, lamió juguetonamente sus labios, saboreándole una última vez.

Lo soltó, e igual que Sanji, cayó al suelo, pálido, intentando recuperar su respiración. Su visión era borrosa, había perdido toda la fuerza, era incapaz de mantenerse en pie, solo podía retorcerse en el suelo.

Zoro y Sanji estaban totalmente exhaustos, con Zoro en un estado totalmente lamentable. El demonio había absorbido demasiado de él, y le iba a costar mucho volver a estar bien. Sanji podía notarlo, por lo que se arrastró, intentando llegar hacia él.

–Zo… Zoro… –decía, vocalizando como podía.

Pero Zoro no respondía, solo respiraba con mucha dificultad. Estaba muy mareado, tenía ganas de vomitar. Sentía un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda, sus latidos completamente desbocados. Esa sensación era mucho peor que cualquier resaca que hubiera tenido hasta ahora.

–No te preocupes, no va a morir –dijo la hembra de demonio. –Habéis pagado el precio, es mi turno ahora –dijo ella.

– ¿Qué… qué vas a hacernos? –preguntó el rubio, que ya había conseguido llegar hasta su amigo.

Débil como estaba, intentó interponerse en la visión de esa mujer y el chico, protegiendo con su cuerpo a Zoro. Era su mejor amigo, haría lo que fuera por él. Incluso si eso significaba tener que defenderle de una mujer hermosa algo psicópata que parecía interesada en intentar matarlos.

Y que los había besado a ambos.

Sanji estaría cachondo si no fuera porque se encontraba fatal y estaba medio acojonado. No por él, sino por Zoro. A él no le importaba lo que le pudiera pasar siempre y cuanto su mejor amigo estuviera bien.

–Voy a cumplir vuestros deliciosos deseos, obviamente. –dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

– ¿Dónde está el truco? –preguntó el vampiro. Era lo suficientemente listo, y había estudiado lo suficiente, como para saber que un pacto con un demonio nunca acababa bien para un humano.

Sí, esa mujer se había alimentado de una parte de su alma, pero estaba seguro que querría más.

–Vaya, veo que eres un chico listo. Si te dijera que el pago era ese beso, no te lo creerías, ¿verdad? –dijo, cruzándose de brazos mientras se relamía los labios.

–Eres hermosa, normalmente no dudaría de tus palabras. Pero no me fío de ti –dijo el rubio.

–Ya ha empezado… –dijo ella, aspirando fuertemente por la nariz, captando el aroma del aire.

Zoro empezó a gritar.

_Duele. Duele, duele, duele, duele, duele. ¡Duele! ¡DUELE!_

– ¡Zoro! ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Sanji, girándose hacia él.

No le respondía, solo gritaba mientras se retorcía y se agitaba. Sudando, golpeándose.

Sentía un gran dolor en su pecho, como si algo le estuviera agarrando el corazón, apretando e intentara arrancárselo. Su cuerpo entero ardía. Como si en vez de sangre, tuviera lava en sus venas.

Convulsionaba. Sus músculos hacían espasmos aleatorios, sacudiéndole entero. Los golpes que se daba contra el suelo por su propia fuerza no eran nada comparado con todo lo que sentía. Era como si su cabeza fuera a explotar de un momento al otro.

Sentía el dolor de todos y cada uno de sus doscientos seis huesos deformarse y luego romperse, desgarrando la carne de su cuerpo.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto dolor.

– ¡Zoro por favor! –gritaba Sanji desesperado, pero Zoro era totalmente incapaz de responder. A penas le oía. Solo había dolor. – ¿Qué le has hecho? –preguntó ahora, mirando por primera vez en su vida a una mujer con odio.

–La pregunta correcta sería… ¿qué os he hecho? –preguntó antes de levantar sus brazos hacia el cielo.

– ¿De qué…? –no pudo acabar de preguntar.

Notó como su corazón se detenía, como si algo lo hubiera golpeado y lo hubiera parado. Le faltaba el aire, no podía respirar.

Miró una última vez al demonio, observando su sensual figura en contraste con la luna, situada justo detrás de ella.

Alzando los brazos, la vio abrir sus alas negras, monstruosas, llenas de escamas, iguales a las de un murciélago o un dragón. Habló de nuevo, varias voces parecían salir de ella.

Su propia voz, una voz muy aguda, otra muy grave. Parecía que muchos seres hablaran a través de ella.

–“Dos almas alejadas. Dos almas predestinadas. Dos almas encontradas, una criatura que ya las codicia. Vuestros oscuros deseos, satisfechos por un precio. Joven vampiro, deberás ser el guía de la mujer, su cuerpo perdido entre éste mundo y el otro.

“Uno desea amar, el otro ser amado. Uno desea pasión, otro aceptación. Dos envidian lo que no tienen: he aquí vuestros deseos cumplidos.

“Uno cumplirá cuando se exponga, el otro cuando cuando lo salve.

“Al amanecer acabará vuestro plazo para cumplir el contrato, o vuestras almas me pertenecerán para toda la eternidad. De ti depende su destino. Un alma. Dos cuerpos. Un final.

El viento empezó a arremolinarse alrededor de ella, moviendo su pelo.

Sanji la miraba con una mezcla de terror y fascinación. Con la misma que se observa una catástrofe natural, un incendio o una explosión. Esa visión le hacía tener la sensación que estaba al borde del cráter de un volcán en erupción.

Precioso y terrorífico a la vez.

La mujer sacudió sus alas, elevándose del suelo con delicadeza y decisión. Siguió elevándose hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad, sin dejar rastro.

Ese ambiente frío y tétrico desapareció al momento. Sanji volvió a escuchar los sonidos de la noche, el viento, las ramas de los árboles. Esa tensión había desaparecido por completo.

– ¡AAAAAH! –seguía chillando Zoro, a su lado.

Sanji todavía estaba algo aturdido, pero ya estaba mejor.

– ¡Zoro! –volvió a prestarle atención a su amigo, girándose hacia él, arrodillado a su lado. Le agarró de los hombros, intentando detener sus movimientos bruscos y evitar que se hiciera todavía más daño.

Pero algo le sorprendió.

En vez de sus anchos hombros musculados, tenía la sensación de estar sujetando unos mucho más finos.

No le dio importancia en ese momento, debía ir con cuidado, intentar ayudarle lo máximo posible en el ataque que le estaba dando, sujetarle con fuerza.

_¿Tenía el pelo tan largo?_

Pensó un momento, al ver los mechones de unos veinte centímetros tapar su cara por los movimientos bruscos de su cabeza. Se pegaba su rostro por culpa del sudor y el esfuerzo, mientras ésta se giraba a izquierda y derecha, se elevaba y se dejaba caer, picando con fuerza contra el suelo.

Sanji dio gracias a que estuvieran en la hierba. De ser de otra forma, su amigo seguro que estaría sangrando.

La diadema con el puñal estaba tirada a su derecha, un poco más arriba. Se le había caído cuando Robin le había atrapado.

–Por favor, por favor… vamos alga con patas, no me hagas esto… –decía Sanji, reteniéndole contra el suelo con su cuerpo.

Estaba sentado encima de él, en sus caderas, y seguía agarrando sus hombros con fuerza. No podía soltarle en ese estado, debía esperar que se acabara por sí solo.

Cerró los ojos, rezando para que acabara de una vez.

Sus súplicas por fin fueron escuchadas. Las convulsiones de Zoro parecían más débiles, algo menos frecuentes. Podía ver que empezaban a detenerse, poco a poco.

Solo por si acaso, estuvo un minuto más del necesario sujetándole, pero se relajó al ver que su amigo estaba completamente inmóvil. Podía oír su respiración, respiraba con fuerza. Se notaba que estaba agotado.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Qué les había hecho esa mujer?

Ya habría tiempo de pensarlo, primero debía asegurarse que el Marimo estaba bien. Su respiración agitada también iba relajándose y volviendo a la normalidad.

Poco a poco, empezó a soltar sus hombros, sin fiarse demasiado, por si volvía a empezar. Tenía la cara girada a la izquierda, con el pelo cubriéndola totalmente. _Qué raro… si siempre lo lleva muy corto, parece algo más largo que el mío,_ pensó Sanji.

–Eh, Zoro. ¿Estás bien? – _qué pregunta más estúpida_ , pensó para sí.

Todavía sentado encima de él, llevó sus dedos hasta su rostro, apartando el suave cabello que impedía verle la cara.

–Pero qué… –exclamó Sanji, totalmente sorprendido, al verle la cara.

Su rostro varonil había desaparecido por completo, dando paso a unas facciones más finas. Sus pómulos eran algo más grandes, su nariz más pequeña y afilada y sus labios más carnosos.

Sanji tomó a Zoro por la barbilla, notando con sus fríos dedos la suavidad de su piel, y lo giró hacia él, mirándole por completo. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

_No puede ser. Esto es… no. Imposible. No._

Sanji estaba totalmente en shock, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. Tocó con las manos el rostro de la persona que tenía debajo de él, sus mejillas, sus labios, su nariz, su frente sudada, sus ojos cerrados.

_¿Pero qué significa esto?_

Miró un poco por debajo de su cuello, ahora más largo y delgado. Ahí donde siempre habían estado los pectorales de Zoro, que tanto trabajaba con las pesas, había un par de pechos, muy bien formados.

_Estoy soñando. Esto tiene que ser un sueño. O una pesadilla. O me he vuelto loco. O ambas._

Porque debajo de él ya no estaba el cuerpo de su amigo, sino el de una hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes.

Sanji la observaba muy quieto, alucinando. Literalmente, era totalmente incapaz de reaccionar. No entendía nada. Esto no podía ser real. Era superior a cualquier situación vivida hasta ese momento.

La mujer debajo de él empezó a abrir los ojos, mirando a su alrededor y a él mismo. Parecía terriblemente cansada, y algo confusa.

Pero, almenos de momento, no tanto como él.

Finalmente, la chica fijó sus ojos en el hombre que estaba sentado encima de sus caderas.

– ¿Sanji? –preguntó en un susurro, con una voz demasiado fina y para nada parecida a la habitual.

El rubio pegó tal salto que se alejó dos metros de ella, para luego seguir tirando para atrás un par de pasos todavía sentado. No podía hablar, solo podía mirarla con los ojos abiertos como platos.

No había equivocación posible: Zoro se había convertido en una mujer.


	3. Me gustas

**Solo tenemos una noche para acercarnos a ese mundo fascinante. Solo tenemos una noche para vivir el verdadero hechizo de Halloween**

La mujer se incorporó cansadamente, quedando sentada en el suelo, mirando al chico rubio que la miraba con horror.

– ¿Qué coño haces? –preguntó, esperando una respuesta que no iba a llegar. –Joder… me duele todo el cuerpo… –dijo, dejándose caer de nuevo, en un golpe seco al suelo.

Respiraba con algo de dificultad, intentando recuperarse de… lo que fuera que acababa de pasarle. Hubiera jurado que, en vez de sangre, tenía magma por las venas. Nunca había sentido un dolor como ese, y eso había acabado con sus energías.

–Creo que me he resfriado… mi voz suena algo rara –dijo tocándose el cuello con una de sus manos. De normal le sonaba todavía más grave, pero hoy parecía algo aguda.

No le dio más importancia.

–Esa loca ya se ha ido. Tío, vaya currada de efectos especiales. Realmente parecía que había empezado a volar. ¿Y qué me dices de sus ojos? Deberías haberte conseguido unas lentillas como esas, y no las rojas y todo ese maquillaje. Era tan real.

Sanji seguía mirando su perfecta silueta femenina tumbada sin ningún tipo de elegancia, totalmente incapaz de soltar ningún sonido.

–Puedes hablarme si quieres. –dijo la chica, cansada del silencio que la rodeaba. Odiaba sentirse ignorada de esa forma.

Porque, obviamente, Sanji seguía en shock.

–A ver, estaba buena, ¿pero tanto como para quedarte sin habla? –se giró la peliverde, mirándole con una sonrisa cansada, todavía tumbada.

Eso perturbó todavía más el cerebro traumatizado del vampiro.

_Sí… pero... pero… joder._

Empezó un intenso debate contra él mismo.

_Tú también estas buena._

_Mierda no, es el Marimo._

_¿Pero cómo va a ser el Marimo? Si es una chica preciosa…_

_Pero yo estaba encima de él mientras se transformaba… bueno de ella… estaba sentado encima de ella… de una mujer muy atractiva, con el cabello verde y el mismo mal genio…_

_¿Robin tendría droga en los labios y estoy alucinando?_

Estaba perdiendo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, cuando Zoro se sintió capaz de mantenerse sentada, volvió a incorporarse. Dio por perdido a su amigo, sabía que cuando se trataba de chicas guapas su cociente intelectual se volvía mucho más bajo que el de Luffy.

– ¿Zo… Zoro? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, pero la mujer pudo oírle.

Por fin podía hablar. Debía comprobarlo. Debía asegurarse.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó con su habitual bordería.

–Eh… eres… ¿eres tú? –preguntó, mirándole con terror. Estaba realmente acojonado por una respuesta que ya sabía.

– ¿Y quién voy a ser sino, cejas de sushi? –dijo ella, mirándole de nuevo, con aburrimiento.

 _No hay duda, es él._ Pensó Sanji.

 _Éste es tonto,_ pensó Zoro.

Zoro cerró los ojos al notar otra punzada en la sien. Todavía no se había recuperado del todo del dolor de cabeza. Estaba con la cabeza agachada en una mueca de dolor.

–Joder, mi cabeza… –dijo llevando una mano a su frente, que se encontró con un mechón de pelo de más de un palmo.

_¿Qué coño?_

Pensó que algo se le había puesto encima de la cabeza, pero cuando lo agarró con el puño y fue a apartarlo, notó un fuerte tirón en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos, observando los cabellos lisos y largos entre sus dedos.

– ¿Pero qué…? –se preguntó en voz alta, visiblemente sorprendida.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a fijarse mejor. Vio las uñas de sus manos un poco más largas, sus dedos mucho más finos, sus manos más pequeñas, sus muñecas más delgadas.

Se miró ambas manos. Esas no eran sus manos. Pero sí que lo eran.

– ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó en voz alta, su tono algo alterado. ¿Por qué su cuerpo no se parecía nada al suyo?

Su vista siguió subiendo por sus brazos, hasta que llegó a esos bultos que asomaban bajo su camiseta.

Con los ojos como platos, sin ser capaz de creerse lo que veía, fue a tocar su pecho.

– ¡AAAAAAAAH! –gritó en cuanto notó que, en vez de sus pectorales musculados, había dos pechos muy agradables al tacto.

El grito pareció sacar del aturdimiento a Sanji que, poco a poco, empezó a acercarse a ella, mirándosela todavía con asombro. Quedó a gatas a su lado, que seguía sentada en el suelo.

La chica se tocaba la cara, los pechos, el cuello, los pechos, los brazos, los pechos, el pelo, los pechos, la cintura, los pechos.

–Zoro… –susurró Sanji a su lado.

– ¡TENGO TETAS! –gritó una Zoro muy histérica, tocándose los pechos.

–Eh… sí… eso parece… –dijo sin poder evitar la mirada al escote por el que asomaban los pechos de Zoro.

– ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO TETAS?! –volvió a gritar la chica, en una exclamación más que una interrogación. 

–Yo… –el rubio no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Entendía tan poco como la mujer lo que estaba pasando.

Lo único que podía decir seguro era que él seguía siendo un hombre. Lo había comprobado. Un par de veces. Por si acaso.

–¿¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?? –decía sin quitar en ningún momento las manos de su anatomía ahora femenina.

Esos ojos castaños le miraban realmente aterrados. Necesitaba algo, alguna explicación, algo que le ayudara a entender lo que estaba pasando. Buscaba su salvación en su mejor amigo, pero éste era incapaz de dársela.

–No…

–¡¡NO QUÉ!! –exigía ella, suplicante.

–No lo sé… –dijo él, rendido, apartando la mirada de la de ella.

Era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a una mujer a la que no podía ayudar. Como hombre, se sentía totalmente avergonzado.

_Pero es el Marimo…_

– ¿Cómo que no? ¿No eras un entendido de estos temas? –dijo ella, pasando del miedo a la ira. Ira que iba cien por cien enfocada a Sanji.

Zoro se incorporó ligeramente hasta quedar a la altura de Sanji, quedando los dos de rodillas. Le cogió por el cuello de la camisa, zarandeándole, exigiéndole que encontrara la solución a los dos problemas que le habían salido en su torso.

Sanji quería apartársela de encima, que dejara de moverle de esa forma. Con Zoro lo haría, le insultaría y luego intentaría darle una patada. Sin embargo, ahora, mirando esa cara tan dulce y decidida…

_No es una chica, es Zoro. Eso. Z.O.R.O._

Solo el envoltorio había cambiado. Por dentro seguía siendo el mismo gilipollas de siempre. Entonces, ¿por qué era incapaz de hacerlo?

Con toda la suavidad que pudo, tomó las muñecas de la chica, que le agarraban con fuerza, e hizo que lo soltarla. Seguía sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

–Lo que sé es lo que he leído por Wikipedia, de días que me aburría. Y siempre había creído que eran mitos y leyendas. Nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera… real. –dijo, todavía con sus muñecas entre sus manos.

Su piel era realmente suave, y estaba fría. En un impulso inconsciente, empezó a acariciarla con sus pulgares, en un intento de ayudarla a entrar en calor.

Zoro, de rodillas enfrente de Sanji, también miraba al suelo, con los labios entreabiertos, respirando con fuerza e intentando contener el llanto. Esto era demasiado fuerte. Poco a poco, fue dejando caer su trasero encima de sus pies, quedando sentada encima de ellos. 

No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. No podía ser real. Había algún error, eso no podía ser cierto.

Se fijó en como Sanji seguía cogiéndole las muñecas, cálidas alrededor de sus brazos, en el frío que sentía y con la delicadeza que Sanji le estaba tratando.

Era agradable, realmente agradable. El chico que le gustaba, al que amaba con locura, mucho más de lo que quería admitir, por fin la tocaba. No para pelearse con Zoro, sino para preocuparse por Zoro.

Un torrente de ira brotó de su interior. Le apartó de golpe, apartándolo de ella lo máximo que pudo.

–Maldita sea, ¿qué coño haces? –preguntó mirándole con rabia. 

– ¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho?

De normal, si Zoro tuviera frío, Sanji para calentarlo le ofrecería una paliza, no caricias.

–Sigo siendo yo, capullo. Pobre de ti que me trates como a una de tus damas. –dijo con rencor en su voz.

Estaba frustrada, muy frustrada.

– ¿Qué dices? Yo no…

–Y una mierda. Ahórrate la palabrería, que nos conocemos. –dijo levantándose e intentando acomodarse la ropa.

Por lo que podía comprobar, su tamaño no había cambiado demasiado. Su ropa le iba algo ancha, donde antes había músculo hinchado ahora estaba tonificado.

Menos en los pechos. Esa zona apretaba un poco, pero no llegaba a molestarle.

–Joder entiéndeme, Zoro. Esto es lo más loco que me ha pasado en mi vida. –dijo Sanji, levantándose también, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Quizá, lo que más le dolió, fue darse cuenta que ahora era algo más baja que Sanji. Antes le sacaba un par de dedos, pero ahora era al revés. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que haberse encogido encima?

– ¿Te crees que yo me levanto una vez por semana teniendo tetas? –dijo Zoro, volviendo a tocárselos.

_Si sigue metiéndose mano me pondré cachondo._

_Espera…_

–Eh… esto… –dijo Sanji, a quien se le acababa de cruzar un pensamiento que, de ser cierto, pondría todavía de peor humor a Zoro. 

–Qué quieres ahora. –preguntó ella, intentando apartarse el pelo de la frente.

–Zoro… –dijo Sanji, sin atreverse a iniciar la frase.

–Que. –preguntó mirándole con enfado.

–Has… has… has… –titubeaba él. Era imposible. Las palabras no salían.

– ¿Quieres hablar de una vez? Me estás poniendo de los nervios. Más. –dijo la chica, que seguía luchando contra su propio pelo.

Sanji no sabía cómo decir eso. Era difícil hacerlo, y no había una forma suave de soltarlo. Así que, cerrando los ojos, lo dijo sin más.

– ¿Has comprobado si sigues siendo un hombre… en _todos_ los sentidos? –preguntó Sanji, enfatizando la palabra.

–Tengo tetas, ¿qué más quieres que compruebe? –pregunto Zoro, mirándole como si fuera tonto.

–Bueno… ya sabes qué… –decía Sanji, mirándola, intentando que le entendiera.

_Será una mujer, pero su mente es igual de lenta. No hay duda que es él._

Zoro, que finalmente había conseguido peinarse un poco, con algo parecido a una raya al lado y el pelo detrás de las orejas, le miraba interrogante, sin entenderle.

Estuvieron unos segundos más con ese juego, hasta que Sanji decidió ser algo más directo. Con los ojos y la cabeza, visiblemente nervioso, señalaba al cuerpo de la chica, que seguía sin entenderle.

Zoro negaba con la cabeza, pidiéndole alguna que otra explicación en silencio. Sanji, más descarado, con su mirada, seguía señalando al mismo punto de su anatomía. Extrañada, Zoro miró hacia abajo, intentando encontrarle sentido a la pregunta de Sanji.

Miraba hacia sus rodillas, donde le parecía que el rubio señalaba y volvía a mirarle, preguntándole con la mirada.

Hasta que por fin su expresión cambió a una de total asombro y lo entendió.

Sus manos bajaron muy lentamente, mirando todavía a Sanji, que la miraba expectante. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, uno con inseguridad y la otra con terror.

Poco a poco, sus manos descendieron hasta su entrepierna, llegando a ella con mucho miedo, y empezó a tocarse por encima del pantalón. Suave primero, más fuerte después.

Zoro murmuró algo que Sanji no llegó a oír.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio, parando mejor la oreja.

–No está –dijo Zoro, con un hilo de voz.

– ¿Cómo que no está? –preguntó Sanji. Sabía que, en esa situación era lo que tenía más sentido, pero era igualmente de película de miedo.

–No… no está… no… no la encuentro… –decía Zoro, tocándose la entrepierna por todos lados, por encima de su ropa. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

– ¿Has mirado bien? –preguntó Sanji, que seguía sin creérselo.

Zoro apartó la mirada de Sanji para dirigirla a su entrepierna, desabrochándose los vaqueros y metiendo la mano por debajo de los calzoncillos, tocando toda la zona para confirmar su mayor temor.

 _Podría acostumbrarme a esto…_ Pensó Sanji, viendo como un Zoro versión mujer no paraba de tocarse ahí abajo.

–No está –volvió a decir ella, en un grito muy bajo y agudo.

Lo comprobó una y otra vez. Más para adelante, más para atrás. A un lado, a otro. Nada.

–No… no está, no está, no está, NO ESTÁ, ¡¡¡NO ESTÁ!!!!

Zoro explotó.

Se sacó la mano del pantalón y empezó a correr por el cementerio, dando vueltas por la zona en la que Robin había alzado el vuelo, gritando como una loca.

– ¡HIJA DE PUTA! ¡DEVUELVEME MI PENE! ¡DEVUELVEMELO, ES MIO! ¡VEN AQUÍ SI TIENES COJONES, DEMONIO MALDITO! ¡TRAE TU CULO ESCAMOSO HASTA AQUÍ PARA QUE TE DE UNA PALIZA!

Sanji la miraba correr y gritarle al cielo.

– ¡VUELVE! ¿QUÉ TE PASA, GALLINA? ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, MALDITA LAGARTIJA ALADA!

Se sentó a disfrutar del espectáculo.

– ¡SI QUIERES UN PENE CAMBIATE A TI DE SEXO, PERO DEVUELVEME EL MIO! ¡NO PUEDO USARLO EN ESTE ESTADO, Y ME GUSTA HACERLO!

_Está empezando a divagar._

Se dio cuenta que a su lado estaba la diadema con el cuchillo de plástico de Zoro y la cogió.

– ¡DEVUELVEME MI CUERPO! ¡NO QUIERO TETAS, NUNCA ME HAN GUSTADO! ¡POR MUY BLANDITAS QUE SEAN, QUIERO MI CUERPO DE VUELTA!

_¿Dice que no le gustan los pechos?_

– ¡MUEVE ESAS ALAS DE MUERCIELAGO Y VUELVE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡COMO NO ESTÉS AQUÍ EN CINCO SEGUNDOS VOY A REVENTARTE LA PUTA CABEZA! ¿ME OYES? ¡VOY A MATARTE COMO NO TE PRESENTES AQUÍ AHORA MISMO CON TUS PUTOS OJOS, ME DES OTRO PUTO BESO, Y ME DEVUELVAS MI PUTO CUERPO!

Zoro, de normal, era muy malhablado, más cuando se enfadaba. Y nunca había estado tan enfadado como lo estaba ahora.

Sanji debía admitir que no le importaría verlas besándose. Sería una imagen para el recuerdo.

Tuvo que sacudirse un poco la cabeza para que su imaginación hiperactiva dejara de funcionar, y recordarse que era en Zoro en quien pensaba. Su mejor amigo. Un hombre.

–Zoro, no le mientas al demonio. La ibas a matar igual. –dijo Sanji, interviniendo en el monólogo a gritos de la chica.

–Pero eso ella no lo sabe. ¡CÁLLATE! –le respondió ella. – ¡CINCO!

La verdad era que Sanji estaba muy entretenido con ése espectáculo.

No sabía si era por lo surrealista de lo que estaban viviendo, pero ya se había hecho a la idea. Y, estaba claro, que si como mínimo uno de los dos tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, este iba a ser él.

– ¡CUATRO!

Porque Zoro estaba demasiado exaltada y nerviosa en esos momentos.

– ¡TRES!

_Está muy mona cuando se enfada._

– ¡DOS!

_Pero sigue dando miedo._

Sanji no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, tanto por sus propios pensamientos como por las reacciones de la chica. 

– ¿Y TU DE QUÉ TE RÍES, CAPULLO? –dijo Zoro, mirándole con su mejor cara de odio.

–Nada, nada, lo siento. –dijo él, intentando parar su risa.

– ¿Te parece gracioso esto? –dijo ella, volviendo a tocarse los pechos por enésima vez.

_No me hagas decir lo que me parece, por favor…_

–No, no. Para nada. –respondió, acallando de nuevo sus pensamientos e intentando borrar esa sonrisilla de su cara.

–Más te vale. ¡UNO! –volvió a gritar al aire.

Zoro estaba quieta, en medio del cementerio. Mirando muy decidida al cielo, esperando una reacción que no llegaba.

No bajaba sus ojos de la luna. Estaba segura que aparecería, que todo se solucionaría. Porque tenía que hacerlo. Él era un hombre. No era una chica.

Sanji la miraba, tan decidida. Su mirada era la misma, su determinación en no fallar. Eso era algo que siempre le había fascinado de su amigo. Ese valor de enfrentarse él solo contra el mundo.

Y, aun en una situación como ésta, seguía conservándolo.

Realmente le admiraba.

–Zoro… creo que no va a venir. –dijo el rubio después de unos segundos donde lo único que se oía era el sonido del viendo entre los árboles.

–Claro que vendrá. ¡¡¡UUUUNOOOO!!! –gritó más alto, como si realmente eso fuera a funcionar.

Era algo en ella, pero no era físico. Era su aura. Algo en su actitud. Parecía tan fuerte…

Sanji volvió a ver a Zoro, a su amigo, eso que tanto envidiaba de él, pero que a la vez tanto le gustaba. No había dudas, Zoro seguía dentro del cuerpo de esa chica.

–Usa la cabeza, Marimo. –dijo justo cuando volvía a colocarle la diadema, haciendo que volviera a disfrazarse de “Zoro con cuchillo” –No va a venir. –le fue fácil volver a hablarle como siempre, viéndola actuar como siempre.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo con brusquedad, mirándolo. Aprovechó la diadema para lograr dominar su nuevo pelo largo.

Zoro sabía que Sanji era más listo que ella, así que seguro debía haber visto algo que ella no. Pero eso iba a ser algo que nunca, NUNCA, admitiría en voz alta.

– ¿Te acuerdas de lo último que ha dicho, antes de irse?

–Lo siento, estaba demasiado ocupado con una operación de cambio de sexo sin anestesia como para prestarle atención a esa puta loca. –de normal, Sanji le hubiera respondido algún improperio por insultar a una dama.

Pero hoy, entre que Zoro también lo era, y lo cierto era que él también estaba un poco enfadado con Robin, lo pasó por alto.

–Ha dicho que teníamos tiempo hasta el amanecer. –dijo Sanji, poniendo la mano de su bolsillo y sacando un paquete de tabaco y el mechero.

Empezaba a necesitar un cigarrillo muy urgentemente.

–Ya veo. ¿Ha dicho algo más? –dijo ella, sentándose a su lado.

Sanji dio una larga calada y exhaló antes de soltar el discurso.

–“Dos almas alejadas. Dos almas predestinadas. Dos almas encontradas, una criatura que ya las codicia. Vuestros oscuros deseos, satisfechos por un precio. Joven vampiro, deberás ser el guía de la mujer, su cuerpo perdido entre éste mundo y el otro.

“Uno desea amar, el otro ser amado. Uno desea pasión, otro aceptación. Dos envidian lo que no tienen: he aquí vuestros deseos cumplidos.

“Uno cumplirá cuando se exponga, el otro cuando cuando lo salve.

“Al amanecer acabará vuestro plazo para cumplir el contrato, o vuestras almas me pertenecerán para toda la eternidad. De ti depende su destino. Un alma. Dos cuerpos. Un final.

Repitió Sanji palabra por palabra. No se equivocó ni siquiera en una coma. Y no dio otra calada hasta que no acabó de hablar.

–Joder. ¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que ha dicho el demonio? –preguntó Zoro, mirándole con escepticismo.

–Claro. Intento acordarme de lo máximo posible cuando me lanzan una maldición. –inspiró del cigarrillo.

–Ya. ¿Y no será porque llevaba un escote hasta debajo del ombligo? –soltó el humo.

–También ayuda. Aunque creo que iba desnuda. Lo que parecía un mono de cuero era su piel cubierta con escamas.

Zoro le miró, girando un poco el rostro, con sus ojos curiosos. Podía ver a Sanji, fumando tranquilamente, mientras recordaba el cuerpo de ese demonio.

Podía leerle como un libro abierto.

–Estás enfermo. –dijo, volviendo a echar la mirada hacia adelante.

La chica se abrazó las rodillas y apoyó su cara entre sus brazos, volviéndose a preguntar por qué diablos estaba tan enamorada de ese idiota.

–Puede. Pero mi memoria selectiva puede ayudarnos mucho. –dijo, echando la ceniza al suelo. Casi se había acabado el cigarrillo, y sentía que necesitaba más.

Zoro se negó en rotundo a darle la razón. Pensó en las palabras que había dicho el rubio, la maldición del demonio.

–“Dos almas alejadas. Dos almas predestinadas. Dos almas encontradas, una criatura que ya las codicia.” ¿Qué significará eso? –preguntó ella, mirando a Sanji, que se estaba encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

Zoro iba a hacer como siempre. Aguantarse las ganas de echarse a llorar y cambiar de tema. Ahora tenían algo más importante con lo que lidiar.

–Parece que hable de un demonio que quiere tentar a dos almas. ¿Seremos nosotros? –dijo Sanji, dando otra larga calada, que le pareció realmente satisfactoria.

Zoro le observó. Su rostro parecía destensarse al soltar el humo, mirando a la luna, con los ojos cerrados.

Con esa luz, blanco como estaba, e incluso maquillado con ojeras, seguía siendo realmente guapo. Y parecía relajado. Por un momento, se planteó robarle en cigarro que descansaba en su mano y probar si tenía el mismo efecto en ella.

– ¿Y lo de alejadas, predestinadas y encontradas? –preguntó Zoro, volviendo a mirar al frente y concentrándose en la maldición. Esa parte no había por dónde cogerla.

Sanji volvió a abrir los ojos, y volvió a acercarse el pitillo a sus labios, dejándolo descansar ahí.

–Eh… vamos a lo siguiente mejor. “Vuestros oscuros deseos, satisfechos por un precio.” –dijo todavía con el cigarro entre sus labios.

Zoro intentó no pensar en lo mucho que envidiaba ese maldito tubo de tabaco enrollado.

– ¿Qué deseos? Yo no he pedido nada. –dijo ella, algo molesta.

–Piensa. Ha dicho que uno de sus muchos nombres era Asmodeo. –dijo Sanji, como si eso fuera suficiente para ella.

– ¿Y? –esos enormes ojos castaños lo miraban con expectación. Sanji los veía mucho más claros de lo que eran gracias a la luz de la luna.

Sanji intentó no pensar en lo tierna que le parecía su expresión en esos momentos.

–Asmodeo es uno de los príncipes de los demonios. Bueno, princesa demonio por lo que hemos visto. –por fin aspiró el humo del cigarro, intentando olvidarse de las estupideces que rondaban su mente.

Sobre todo porque esa era una expresión muy característica de Zoro cuando le pedía ayuda con algo.

–Sí, la niña demonio, eso está muy bien. ¿Y nos importa por…? –Sanji tuvo que desviar la mirada de ella para seguir con su explicación. Esos ojos grandes le desconcentraban demasiado.

–Asmodeo en algunos textos es conocido como un demonio que se alimenta del deseo de los mortales. –explicó.

Eso no pareció convencer a Zoro.

–Ah. ¿Y yo cuando representa que he deseado convertirme en mujer? ¿Y por qué tú estás igual? –replicó ella, que no acababa de entender cómo funcionaba esa dinámica.

–Yo que sé, Zoro. Ya te he dicho que solo sé lo que he leído por internet. –dijo Sanji, algo cansado.

Y encima ya se había acabado el otro cigarrillo.

–Pensaba que solo leías sobre demonios cachondos. –dijo Zoro, con una pequeña risilla irónica al final.

–Bueno, Asmodeo se alimenta del deseo carnal, lo cual todavía me cuadra menos. –respondió Sanji, agarrándose el pelo con una mano y tirando un poco, en un intento de sacar algo más de información de su cabeza.

Debía haber algo más, algo que no veía.

Era un demonio, cumplía sus deseos más profundos de la forma más retorcida posible, y el pago era sus almas. Eso lo tenía claro. El resto no le cuadraba por ningún lado.

Él se sentía igual, prácticamente. Y era Zoro el que se había convertido en mujer. Sanji era un mujeriego, y Zoro su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo se resolvía esa ecuación? Porque él no veía como relacionar los dos conceptos.

Y dudaba mucho que Zoro quisiera cambiar. No tenía sentido.

Por suerte, estaba tan enfocado en lo suyo que no vió el evidente sonrojo en las mejillas de Zoro. Ahora entendía algunas de las cosas que le había dicho el demonio antes de besarle.

Esa criatura había mirado en su interior, y había visto lo mucho que deseaba al chico rubio que tenía a su lado, tan terriblemente heterosexual.

Pero, pero, peeeero…

Quería tirárselo como hombre. No como mujer.

¿Por qué le había cambiado? ¿Era alguna clase de broma? ¿Quería decir que solo estaría con él si era “ella”?

Empezó a salir humo de la cabeza de los dos jóvenes.

Y Zoro, como buen joven adulto con problemas emocionales y dificultad para expresar sus sentimientos, solo sabía hacer una cosa.

–Me voy al hotel. –dijo levantándose y expulsando el polvo del suelo que podía quedar en sus pantalones. Concretamente en el trasero, al que Sanji no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio a su lado, levantándose y yendo tras ella.

Zoro se dirigía a paso decidido hacia la salida del cementerio, tenía una idea en mente y no permitiría que nadie la detuviera. Y Sanji tuvo que correr un poco para poder alcanzarla.

La manera que tenía de mover el culo al caminar era realmente sexy.

_Concéntrate._

–Necesito whiskey –dijo ella, ignorándole.

– ¿Pero qué dices, Zoro? ¿En serio? ¿Vas a irte a beber ahora? –preguntó Sanji un tanto incrédulo, a su lado.

Zoro seguía avanzando, yendo en la dirección que suponía iba a estar el alcohol.

–Lo que has oído, cejillas. –y no iba a detenerse.

–Zoro, son las diez de la noche. Tenemos hasta las siete de la mañana más o menos para arreglar este follón. Y dudo que te apetezca ir al infierno.

–Ni tú ni yo sacamos nada en claro de esa maldición. Si voy a morir, quiero estar borracha, muy borracha. Quien sabe, quizá tengo suerte y me tiro toda la eternidad como una cuba.

Si moría siendo una mujer, quería enterarse de lo menos posible. Ya le daba miedo darse cuenta que empezaba a hablar en primera persona del femenino.

Las penas, con alcohol son mejor.

–Oh vamos, eso no tiene ningún sentido. –dijo Sanji, intentando detenerla.

–Ya, y que me salgan tetas y me la corten sí que lo tiene. –dijo intentando acelerar el paso.

Si seguía con Sanji intentando pararla, acabaría pegándole un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. El chico caminaba a su lado, preocupado por ella.

Teniendo en cuenta el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba, era mejor no dejarla sola.

–Zoro. –dijo Sanji, temiendo un poco la respuesta de la mujer a la afirmación que todavía no había formulado.

–Que quieres ahora. –preguntó ella, con su habitual mal humor.

–El hotel no está por ahí. –respondió el vampiro.

Zoro notó una vena hincharse en su frente y unas ganas irrefrenables de estamparle la cara a su amigo contra el árbol más cercano.

– ¿Y tú como lo sabes, cejas de caracol? –se habían perdido después de coincidir con la cabra, y ahora Zoro estaba deshaciendo el camino para llegar ahí.

Como Sanji tuviera los cojones de decirle que sabía perfectamente el camino de vuelta, y no hubiera hecho nada para evitar perderse, le mataba ahí mismo.

–Porque hemos dado una vuelta entera al cementerio. –respondió él, mirándola con cuidado.

Zoro enrojeció de la rabia.

–Eso no es cierto. –dijo ella, mirándole muy mal.

Eran los ojos de Zoro. La expresión de asco de Zoro. Las ganas de pelearse con él de Zoro. Y aun así, le encantaba verlo.

_Es realmente guapa._

–Zoro… volvemos a estar en la puerta. Mira los barrotes. –dijo, volviendo a alejar esos extraños pensamientos de su cabeza.

Y Zoro, con su cara de circunstancias al darse cuenta que el rubio tenía razón, no podía estar más hermosa.

¿Qué mierdas le pasaba esa noche, que no paraba de fijarse en Zoro, comparándola todo el rato a cuando era un hombre?

–Guía tú, si eres tan listo –dijo ella, encarándole.

Sanji volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo, muy confundido. No solo por lo que pasaba con su mejor amigo, sino por sus propios pensamientos.

Porque si Zoro seguía mirándole así, se lanzaría a besarla sin poder evitarlo.

_Es porque lo han puesto en el cuerpo de una tía buena. Relájate, llevas mucho tiempo a pan y agua._

– ¿De verdad quieres ir al hotel, y que todos te vean así? –preguntó Sanji, mirándola a los ojos.

Por la expresión que puso Zoro, claramente no había pensado en eso, a lo que Sanji solo pudo reírse de ella interiormente. No quería que se enfadara con él. Más. Porque tenía claro que esta noche iba a ser su saco de boxeo personal.

_Bueno… se puede decir que incluso me gusta que una chica guapa me utilice para desfogarse…_

_Sanji, para. Frena._

–No… –dijo ella, girando un poco la mirada, intentando conservar su orgullo. Tan Zoro.

–A parte… no creo que el demonio lo quiera. –dijo Sanji, recordando una parte importante de la maldición.

– ¿Y a mí qué más me da lo que quiera la niña demonio? Tampoco no es como que me pidiera permiso a mí para… esto –dijo señalando su cuerpo.

–Escúchame. Según su lógica, ella nos ha concedido un deseo a cada uno, y nosotros debemos cumplir los términos del contrato o se llevará nuestra alma.

– ¿Qué contrato? Yo no he firmado nada. –dijo ella, ahora sin entenderle. ¿No era una maldición? ¿Ahora resulta que habían hecho un trato con el diablo? ¿Cuándo?

–Bueno, nos ha besado. –respondió Sanji, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Zoro volvió a notar como la rabia se apoderaba de ella al darse cuenta que quizá, y solo quizá, el vampiro tenía razón. Lo que no significaba que le gustara.

– ¡PERO YO NO QUERÍA, SE ME TIRÓ ENCIMA! Que se lleve tu alma, que tú te abalanzaste sobre ella –dijo la chica, recordando como Sanji había perdido el culo por ella en cuanto había aparecido de la nada.

–Ya, eso díselo a ella. Es un demonio, idiota. ¿Te esperabas juego limpio? –Sanji se sorprendió a si mismo hablándole con toda la naturalidad del mundo a Zoro, no como solía hacerlo con otras mujeres.

– ¡PUES AL MENOS UN AVISO! “NO BESAR, PELIGRO DE MUERTE”

–Claro, y de paso un cartel de “cuidado con el demonio”. –dijo Sanji, con ironía.

– ¡Pues hubiera sido un detalle! –dijo Zoro, volviéndose a sentar en el suelo. Ya estaba hasta las pelotas de todo. –Va, dilo de una vez. ¿Por qué tenemos que ser solo tú y yo?

Esto le parecía una broma de mal gusto. Ese demonio se había quedado muy a gusto cebándose con él.

–“Joven vampiro, deberás ser el guía de la mujer, su cuerpo perdido entre éste mundo y el otro”. Creo que está claro que se refiere a que debo ayudarte a volver a tu cuerpo.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron un rato en silencio, pensando en las palabras que acababa de decir el rubio. Quizá era la parte que más clara quedaba del contrato.

–Tiene sentido. –respondió ella. – ¿alguna pista sobre cómo conseguirlo? –preguntó, mirándole, con los ojos cansados y con algo de esperanza en ellos.

–“Uno desea amar, el otro ser amado. Uno desea pasión, otro aceptación. Dos envidian lo que no tienen: he aquí vuestros deseos cumplidos. Uno cumplirá cuando se exponga, el otro cuando cuando lo salve.”

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Las palabras flotando entre ellos, intentando encontrar el significado oculto tras ellas. Podía significar tantas cosas…

¿La aceptación de Zoro por su homosexualidad? Era algo que no le había dicho a nadie. ¿La pasión de Sanji por las mujeres? Le parecía demasiado superficial, pero quien sabe. Él ahora era una mujer.

¿Exponerse a qué? Porque más de lo que se habían expuesto esa noche, con el demonio, no lo habían hecho. Y salvarse, debían salvarse los dos si no querían morir.

– ¿Los demonios tienen que ser siempre tan jodidamente metafóricos? –preguntó Zoro, frustrada.

–Es parte de su encanto –respondió Sanji, sacando otro cigarrillo del paquete.

–Encanto mis cojones. –dijo Zoro, más frustrada todavía. Siempre se la habían traído floja los demonios, pero ahora que conocía a uno, ya les odiaba a todos.

–Bueno, de eso ya no tienes. –respondió Sanji, sarcástico.

No podía evitarlo, cuando se ponía demasiado nervioso y no sabía ni hacia donde girarse, le salía el cinismo de dentro. Era algo que nunca mostraba a ninguna chica, pero era Zoro. Puso el pitillo entre sus labios y lo encendió.

Ya era el tercero en menos de dos horas, normalmente no fumaba tanto.

–Otra bromita como esta y te salto los dientes con una piedra –dijo ésta, mirándole con su característica rabia.

_Deja de mirarme así…_

¿Por qué le gustaba tanto su cara cuando ésta se enfadaba?

–Estás picada porque yo tengo mi vicio y tú no –dijo él, moviendo un poco el cigarro con los dientes, con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

–No soy una alcohólica –respondió ella, apartando los ojos de los de Sanji.

Le era imposible seguir mirándole cuando sonreía, tan tranquilo y relajado. Y más si ella era el centro de su atención.

_Deja de mirarme así…_

Zoro notaba como si un ambiente de extraña complicidad se hubiera formado entre ellos. Algo a lo que, para nada, estaba acostumbrada. Ese silencio insólito y cómodo no era para nada algo típico de ellos.

O se ignoraban o se insultaban. Algún golpe con cariño de vez en cuando y amenazas que nunca llegaban a realizarse, pero nunca se quedaban sentados uno al lado del otro, sencillamente disfrutando de su compañía.

Zoro tuvo la necesidad de romper ese momento.

–Y bueno, oh mi gran guía vampiro travesti, ¿por dónde empezamos? –dijo volviendo a mirarle, esperando que a su amigo se le ocurriera alguna idea de qué era lo que tenían que hacer.

– ¿Podrías dejar estar de una vez lo de travesti? Es caracterización, no maquillaje de belleza. –puntualizó Sanji, intentando demostrarle que él NO se maquillaba –al menos ya no, Reiju por fin le había dejado en paz– solo se caracterizaba para darle más realismo a su disfraz.

Si hasta llevaba unas malditas lentillas rojas que picaban y unos colmillos que molestaban.

–Lo que me da miedo es que los diferencies. ¿Por qué me ha convertido a mí en mujer si claramente tú eres mucho más femenino? –dijo ella, que seguía sin querer aceptar su condición actual.

–Tener sensibilidad no significa ser femenino. –respondió Sanji, picado.

–Oye, yo soy un tío sensible. –respondió ella, mirándole de nuevo.

Era irónico que un heterosexual le dijera algo así a un homosexual, representa que era al revés. Malditos tópicos.

–Ya, sí, claro. Tienes la misma sensibilidad que ése árbol de ahí –dijo Sanji, señalando a algún punto del bosque.

– ¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Te has molestado en conocerlo? –preguntó Zoro, mirándole con fingida seriedad.

Tan fingida que sus comisuras se doblaban hacia arriba sin casi poder evitarlo, algo que Sanji veía claramente.

– ¿Al árbol? –preguntó, algo sorprendido, con otra sonrisa sincera.

–Tiene pinta de tener un mundo interior muy robusto. Algo astilloso, pero con una profundidad muy frondosa. Tiene los pies en el suelo, y es de echar raíces. Parece un buen tipo.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas. Se reían por reírse, para desfogarse, porque estaban a gusto el uno con el otro y porque tampoco sabían qué podían hacer.

Sanji se alegró que Zoro por fin fuera capaz de hacer bromas, significaba que empezaba a calmarse un poco. Así ya no sería el único en intentar salir de este lío mientras hacía de canguro de la Marimo histérica.

–Estás loca… –dijo el rubio, cuando empezó a relajarse.

–Creo que por ésta noche puedo permitírmelo. –respondió ella, echando su espalda hacia atrás, quedando apoyada en la pared.

–La verdad es que sí –dijo Sanji, ofreciéndole un cigarrillo de su cajetilla.

Ella le miró, sorprendida. Sanji nunca compartía su tabaco con nadie, estaba demasiado enganchado como para perder uno de sus queridos cigarros.

Ella lo tomó y se lo puso en sus labios, como tantas veces había visto hacer al rubio.

–No fumo. –dijo, alargando la mano para pedirle el mechero.

–Ya, pero no hay whiskey. Quizá te valga –dijo el, acercándoselo y esperando a que ella lo tomara con su mano.

La chica encendió el cigarro, en cuanto vió que se iluminaba, dio una profunda calada, aspirando el humo.

_Asqueroso._

– ¿Cómo puede gustarte tanto esta mierda? –preguntó, tomando el pitillo con sus dedos y expulsando el humo tan dignamente como pudo.

–A ti te gusta el whiskey y no te digo nada –replicó el otro, algo ofendido.

–Es que tampoco entiendo cómo puedes beber vodka. –respondió, observando como el tabaco se iba consumiendo entre sus dedos.

La verdad era que no tenían nada en común. Absolutamente nada. Eran como la noche y el día, el agua y el aceite.

Era totalmente imposible que Sanji llegara fijarse en Zoro algún día. Imposible. Nunca lo haría, lo tenía aceptado des de hacía tiempo. Y convertirlo en mujer, había sido algo demasiado cruel, porque solo lo hacía más real.

Porque cuando volviera a ser como era antes, todo seguiría igual. Había visto un par de detalles en Sanji, le conocía demasiado para saber cuándo le gustaba una mujer, y sabía que su aspecto actual le había entrado por la vista.

Las caricias de antes, las miradas a su escote, esas sonrisas… lo notaba.

Lo sabía, lo tenía asumido pero, aun así, dolía demasiado.

–Si no vas a fumar, devuélvemelo –dijo Sanji, intentando quitarle el cigarrillo de su mano, pero Zoro fue más rápida.

–Quita, bicho. Esto es mío. –dijo ella, mirándole, escondiendo sus sentimientos como tan bien sabía hacer y llevando su mano derecha hacia el lado izquierdo, al contrario de Sanji.

–Si no le estás haciendo ni caso, solo dejas que se queme. Va, dámelo –dijo él, alargando el brazo hacia donde ella lo había llevado.

Zoro intentó alejar más el brazo, impidiendo que, desde su postura, Sanji llegara a él.

–Que no. Es mío. Déjame fumarme mi cáncer de pulmón tranquila –dijo ella, sin poder evitar ese sentimiento de diversión ante el juego que estaba teniendo con Sanji.

Alargando el cuello, consiguió darle otra calada sin dejar que el rubio llegara a ella. De ésta forma, pudo coger el cigarro con la mano izquierda e intentar empujar a Sanji con la derecha, que seguía intentando llegar hasta el tabaco.

–Antes la palmas de cirrosis, así que dámelo. –dijo él, que no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la terrible cantidad de fuerza que seguía teniendo Zoro, aunque su masa muscular hubiera bajado muchísimo.

Siguieron jugando un rato, relajándose en el proceso, sin pensar que el tiempo pasaba y en la situación en la que estaban.

Por un momento, volvieron a ser niños, que antes de empezar a discutir por todo, también se reían juntos. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se reían de esa forma? Demasiado.

Zoro estaba demasiado frustrado con su amor no correspondido y Sanji demasiado enfocado con las chicas y los celos que sentía de su mejor amigo.

Sin saber cómo, siguiendo el juego de forma totalmente inocente, Sanji acabó con medio cuerpo encima de Zoro, aprisionándola contra la pared, con una de sus muñecas agarrada e intentando coger la otra, cuya mano sostenía el tabaco.

Al final, Zoro dio otra calada más, solo para molestar a Sanji, para acabarse ella el cigarrillo. En el momento que llevó el cigarrillo a su boca y aspiró el humo, fue cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de la proximidad que tenían.

No pudo evitar detenerse por completo, mirando el rostro relajado de Zoro mientras tragaba el humo, con los ojos cerrados.

_Es… es preciosa…_

_Está tan cerca…_

Miró ese cigarro que tenía la suerte de ser sujetado por los labios carnosos de la chica.

_Maldita sea, quiero besarla…_

_Pero es Zoro. Es mi mejor amigo._

Zoro, al notar a Sanji parado, volvió a tomar el cigarrillo y abrió los ojos para mirarle, sonriendo, todavía tranquila.

Sintió su corazón detenerse al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, al ver como la miraba. Sabía lo que pensaba, porque ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Tan solo que se agachara… tan solo que alargara el cuello hacia él… era tan poca la distancia que le separaba de él… estaba tan cerca de conseguir besarle… al chico que llevaba amando tanto tiempo en secreto…

Por fin la miraba como siempre había querido, por fin la veía. Por fin le estaba haciendo caso.

Y era una jodida mierda.

Zoro volvió a ponerse la máscara y expulsó el humo descaradamente hacia su cara, soplando con fuerza para molestarle y apartarle, empujándole con esa misma mano. Necesitaba sacárselo de encima.

–Anda sal de aquí, que no soy Nami –dijo ella, intentando contener las lágrimas con su sonrisa orgullosa.

Sanji no quería besarle a él, sino a ella. No se estaba fijando en él, sino en ella. Él no le parecía atractivo, era ella. No estaba siendo amable con él, lo era con ella. No jugaba con él, jugaba con ella.

No le deseaba a él, deseaba a la mujer en que le habían convertido.

Y eso le rompía el corazón en más pedazos de los que nunca hubiera esperado.

Sanji estaba muy confundido. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Había querido besar al Marimo? Aunque ahora era la Marimo… ahí había habido una conexión. Algo electrizante. Y seguramente, si Zoro no le hubiera apartado, se hubiera lanzado.

_Menos mal que no… joder, sería un error._

_Un puto error._

_Es una belleza, sí, pero es Zoro._

_Sería muy raro. Se complicaría todo._

_Me gusta porque es una chica y porque es muy guapa. Solo eso._

_No puedo cagarla con Zoro de esa forma._

_A parte, seguramente me pegaría un puñetazo._

Zoro se levantó del suelo, restregando la colilla para apagarla contra la pared y tirándola al suelo. Estaba muy desanimada. Anhelaba ese contacto, estaba realmente ansiosa por besarle, pero le dolía demasiado saber que sería solo porque era una chica.

Cuando todo esto acabara, Sanji no querría saber nada más de él. Y no estaba preparado para ese rechazo.

¿Por qué ese demonio era tan cruel? Ahora lo veía… le permitiría tener eso que tanto había deseado, pero le mataría por ello. Porque si no moría al amanecer, lo haría al volver a la normalidad.

Lo mejor era enfocarse en lo importante.

–Bueno, oh gran guía. ¿Alguna idea? –preguntó ella, de pie, empezando a caminar.

Sanji se sacudió el pelo de nuevo, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho esa noche. Esto era demasiado raro, y lo mejor sería volver a la normalidad. Hacer como si _eso_ no acabara de pasar. Sí, eso sería lo mejor para los dos.

El vampiro empezó a seguirla, dispuesto a seguir su paseo. Total, ya se habían perdido hasta llegar a la guarida de un demonio, no creía que la cosa pudiera ir mucho a peor.

–Creo que el truco está en nuestros deseos. –dijo poniéndose a su lado, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos. –no sé por qué, no sé cómo, pero debe de estar relacionado de alguna forma.

Zoro en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, pero claramente no estaba preparada para decirlo en voz alta.

–No tiene sentido. Yo nunca desearía ser una tía. –fue lo único que dijo.

–Ya, conociéndote, seguro que desearías estar dentro de algún videojuego de samuráis o algo por el estilo –dijo Sanji, soltando una carcajada irónica.

Otra punzada de dolor en el pecho de Zoro. Era imposible que Sanji se imaginara que él era su deseo. Y totalmente inútil decirlo en voz alta.

– ¿Y tú qué? Seguro que hubieras deseado vivir en la mansión Playboy. –dijo, con su tono de pelea.

–Y siendo su cocinero. Cada día, fiesta en la piscina mientras las chicas en bikini devoran los helados que haya preparado para ellas. –dijo Sanji, soñando despierto.

–Joder… es que eres demasiado básico. –respondió ella, frustrada.

Sanji tampoco estaba listo para decir qué era lo que Robin había visto dentro de él. Había visto la soledad, la decepción, el auto desprecio, su complejo de inferioridad. Estaba hablando con Zoro, el tío más seguro de sí mismo que conocía.

No podía decirle a nadie lo mucho que necesitaba ser aceptado por alguien, lo mucho que daría por la gente que le importa, pero mucho menos a Zoro. Él era el prototipo perfecto de hombre. Seguro que si él fuera más como Zoro, su padre le hubiera aceptado.

No podía decirle a Zoro que su deseo era ser amado por cómo era, y darlo todo por esa persona.

–Por ahora tenemos videojuegos y mujeres en bikini. –dijo Zoro, siguiéndole el rollo.

–Puedes ponerte un bikini mientras juegas a algo. Quien sabe, quizá sirve. –respondió Sanji, en tono juguetón.

–Sí, claro, para ponerte cachondo. –le contestó Zoro, de quien le salió de dentro.

Sanji, a través de su base blanca, se puso completamente rojo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Que… qué dices? –preguntó, sin saber muy bien cómo salir de ésta.

Zoro no sabía por qué había dicho aquello. Bueno, sí. Para empezar con otra de sus discusiones, que empezaba a echarlas de menos. Le molestaba ese Sanji tan atento. Bueno, no, lo adoraba. Pero le molestaba el motivo.

Y lo peor era que, viéndole quedarse sin habla, se había dado la razón. Como maestro de la autoflagelación, siguió hablando, de forma casual.

–Disimula, como si no llevaras mirándome el escote durante toda la noche –dijo con una sonrisa muy bien fingida.

Sabía que era cierto, pero, aun así, de alguna manera, necesitaba oírlo. Llevarse el golpe de una vez y dejar de confundirse.

–Bueno, es que tu jersey te va ancho y se te baja un poco y…

–Y que te gustan mis tetas. –dijo ella, picándole, diciéndole como si no tuviera ninguna importancia.

Era capaz de transmitir una seguridad alucinante, aunque estuviera temblando por dentro.

_No lo digas. Por favor no lo digas._

–Joder Zoro, es que estás muy buena, no soy de piedra. –dijo Sanji desviando la mirada lo máximo que pudo de ella y volviendo a rascarse la cabeza. Esto era demasiado incómodo.

_Y ya lo ha dicho…_

A Zoro le sorprendió lo rápido que fue capaz de asumir esas palabras.

–Pues claro, gilipollas. Estoy buenísimo como hombre, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo de tía? –ahora debía empezar a discutir como siempre.

Porque así era como estaban, como siempre.

–Eres un chulo. –dijo Sanji, sin darse cuenta que le había hablado en masculino.

–Y tú un baboso.

–Marimo.

–Cejas de sushi.

–Cabeza de alga.

–Cocinero pervertido.

Los dos se insultaban, intentando crear ese ambiente de discusión tan conocido. Su zona de confort. Solo que parecían más palabras de complicidad, ya que toda la rabia era fingida, y no había enfado alguno.

–Imbécil.

–Capullo.

Solo complicidad, un extraño ambiente de intimidad.

Sanji estaba muy confuso. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan cómodo hablando con una chica, aunque ésta fuera su amigo. No era que fingiera ser otra persona, solo que, de normal, con una chica le salía su vena más caballerosa.

No solo para acostarse con ella, sino porque era su forma de tratar a todas las mujeres. Eran sus damas.

Pero en cambio, con Zoro, no tenía esa necesidad, se sentía más él mismo. Podía hablar mal, podía molestarse y podía enfadarse, incluso quedarse callado. Se sentía mejor hablando con ella que con cualquiera de sus novias anteriores.

Y eso, a la vez, le aterraba. Porque solo su aspecto había cambiado, él seguía siendo el mismo. Porque se estaba dando cuenta que, más que su físico, lo que le gustaba de verdad era su carácter.

Y su carácter era cien por cien Zoro.


	4. ¿Te gusto?

**Dos cosas me llenan de terror: el verdugo que hay en mí y el hacha que hay sobre mi cabeza**

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron tranquilamente de la nave espacial. Nami no acababa de entender qué había pasado, porqué habían entrado tres personas y salían cuatro, sobre todo cuando su intención durante todo lo que duró el pasaje era que salieran dos.

Después de encontrarse con el mago, ese que les había dado las toallas y les dejó quedar un rato en su tienda hasta que se secaran y entraran en calor, se dirigieron hacia la siguiente parada: la nave del ciborg.

Nami no entendía qué diablos pintaba un maldito ciborg en un pasaje de Halloween con personajes de terror clásicos. Un alien, todavía… ¿pero un ciborg que a la vez era un superhéroe que vivía en una nave espacial mientras defendía el universo de múltiples amenazas?

De verdad que no le entraba en la cabeza, pero a Usopp y a Luffy les entusiasmaba la idea. Quizá porque mentalmente se habían quedado a los diez años.

Como fuera, ese espectáculo lamentable entre cómic americano mezclado con géneros del terror de ciencia ficción, le hicieron más gracia que otra cosa, por lo que por una vez desde que había empezado el pasaje, podía respirar tranquila.

De acuerdo, la verdad era que se había divertido bastante.

_– ¡Nami! ¡Nos atacan! –decía Luffy a su lado, jugando con el cañón._

_– ¡A tu derecha! ¡Corre, dispara, dispara!_

_– ¡Vale! –El chico disparó, pero los enemigos seguían ahí, yendo a por ellos – ¡Nami, no están muertos!_

_– ¡Te he dicho a la derecha! ¡A TU DERECHA! ¡Eso es la izquierda!_

_La casa estaba completamente decorada como si de una nave espacial se tratara. Estaba todo envuelto en papel de plata, con múltiples controles con lucecitas de todos los colores que parpadeaban, muchísima iluminación._

_Y, lo mejor de todo, se trataba de una casa interactiva._

_El grupo debía defenderse de una nave alienígena que venía a atacarles. Si lo hacían bien, sobrevivían, sino, tendrían que pasar por el tracto digestivo de los extraterrestres. Lo que sonaba a dos tipos de salida de la casa, y una de ellas parecía asquerosa._

_Franky, el ciborg, era el propietario de la nave, y ellos tres eran los tripulantes. Un ciborg vestido en bañador deportivo que dejaba demasiado poco a la imaginación y una camisa hawaiana de flores._

_Nada más entrar, el chico les explicó quién era él, y su misión en la nave, y cada uno tenía una misión: Nami era la navegante, Luffy disparaba, Usopp controlaba los daños y Franky les animaba._

_Si entraban de dos en dos, Franky sería quien se encargaría de controlar los daños, pero al ser tres solo gritaba y les animaba para hacer la situación lo más realista posible._

_– ¡Toma ya! ¡En toda la nave! ¡Muere, maldito alien! –gritaba Luffy emocionado al ver en la pantalla que había acertado el tiro._

_De golpe, la nave vibró._

_– ¡Usopp! ¡Corre, nuestros escudos están cayendo! –gritó la chica, totalmente metida en el papel._

_– ¡Voy a ello! ¡Reparación finalizada en treinta segundos, entretenedlos hasta entonces, Nakamas! –dijo Usopp, pulsando las teclas y arrastrando por la pantalla el material necesario._

_– ¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Estáis haciendo un buen trabajo! ¡Seguid así! Pero no os confiéis, los Xenomorfos pueden ser muy escurridizos y aparecer justo enfrente de vosotros, ¡recordad que tienen escudos de invisibilidad! –les animaba el ciborg._

_Fue decir eso y la pantalla en la que Nami se encontraba se iluminó: su enemigo había aparecido de la nada, justo enfrente de ellos._

_– ¡Kya! –Gritó por la sorpresa – ¡Luffy! ¡Rápido! ¡Están justo enfrente de nosotros!_

_– ¿Dónde? –gritó éste, apuntando a todos lados, haciendo girar el cañón por toda su pantalla._

_–Enfrente. ¡ENFRENTE! ¡Rápido, van a dispararnos! –dijo ella con urgencia._

_Eso activó el instinto de protección de Luffy, ese que tenía cada vez que notaba cada vez que alguno de sus amigos estaba en peligro._

_– ¡No voy a permitir que hieran a mis Nakamas! –dijo Luffy, disparando rayos laser por todos lados._

_Solo le hacía falta utilizarlo con un poco de cabeza… pero eso ya era pedir demasiado._

_–PARA, IDIOTA, ¡PARA YA! ¡NOS QUEDAMOS SIN MUNICIÓN! –gritaba ella, viendo en pantalla como se agotaban las reservas de protones._

_Pero el idiota de su amigo solo gritaba, reía, y seguía disparándole rayos laser a toda la galaxia._

_–Mal momento para eso, acaba de aparecer la nave nodriza. Es un enemigo poderoso, sus escudos son más fuertes que las de las naves satélites a las que os habéis enfrentado hasta ahora. –les informó Franky de la situación._

_–Mierda. Nami, ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó Usopp, cien por cien metido en el papel._

_– ¡NAMI, EL CAÑÓN LASER NO FUNCIONA! –dijo el Rey de los Piratas, que había estado disparando hasta ese momento._

_La responsabilidad recaía en los hombros de la chica. De ella dependía su supervivencia. Debía hacer algo, pensar algo. El condensador de protones todavía tardaría veinte segundos en darles otra carga, y les harían falta muchas para ganar al enemigo final._

_“Piensa… Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa….”_

_– ¡Nami! ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero ser digerido! –suplicaba la momia por ayuda. “Yo tampoco, no me presiones”, pensó ella._

_– ¡Nami! ¡Eres mi navegante, sé que puedes hacerlo! –le dijo Luffy, mirándola con esa sonrisa y esa confianza._

_El corazón de la chica se paró por un momento. Por cosas como esta era por lo que estaba enamorada del chico. Solo él era capaz de reactivarte en un momento así. Podía ser idiota, un cabeza hueca y estar como una cabra, pero era un líder nato, sabía transmitir confianza y sacar lo mejor de quien le rodeaba._

_Y confiaba en ella. Siempre estaba ahí para ella, para animarla, para ayudarla a seguir adelante con cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Y ahora era el turno de Nami de corresponderle._

_Ese fue el impulso que le hizo falta a Nami para encontrar la respuesta._

_– ¡Usopp! ¡Desactiva la defensa! –ordenó, muy segura de sus palabras._

_– ¿Pero qué dices? –preguntó él, incrédulo. Hacía poco había conseguido recuperar los escudos, y les habían salvado de un par de disparos que, de otra forma, hubieran resultado letales._

_¿Para qué iban a desactivarlos frente un enemigo todavía peor?_

_– ¡APAGA LOS MALDITOS ESCUDOS, YA! –le ladró, en un tono que no daba opción a replicar._

_–De… de acuerdo… –Usopp obedeció, convencido que cataría el ácido gástrico de los Xenomorfos._

_Con los escudos fuera, el condensador de protones tardaría la mitad del tiempo en recargar, pero no solo eso._

_Nami tenía algo mucho más grande en mente._

_–De acuerdo. Luffy, apunta justo enfrente de ti. Cuando yo te diga, dispara, y no dejes de pulsar el botón en ningún momento, ¿entendido?_

_– ¡Sí, navegante! –Luffy no tenía ni idea del plan de Nami ni porqué habían quitado los escudos. Justo acababa de descubrir que tenían escudos._

_Pero eso le daba igual, porque era el plan de Nami, y él confiaba ciegamente en ella. Estaba convencido que si lo decía, era por algo, y que saldrían ganadores de esta._

_–Ayúdanos, Nami-wan-kenobi. Eres nuestra única esperanza –dijo Franky, sacando su frase del guion de una famosa película de ciencia ficción._

_Nami sonrió, le encantaba la Guerra de las Galaxias. Suspiró y empezó a hablar de nuevo._

_–Chicos, tenemos que coordinarnos perfectamente para eso. –Dijo mirándoles, con seriedad –En cuanto os diga, Usopp reactiva los escudos y Luffy dispara. –sonaba tranquila, muy segura de sí misma. Se giró a la pantalla, observando atentamente la nave contraria –En ¡CINCO! –gritó._

_La nave enemiga estaba cada vez más cerca._

_– ¡CUATRO! –sus manos apoyadas a los bordes de los controles, con su mirada fija en la pantalla._

_Los Xenomorfos estaban activando sus rayos laser, se podía ver la luz de que estaban cargándolos._

_– ¡TRES! –apretó los puños alrededor del escritorio, notando la presión en sus huesos. Estaba segura de su plan, no iba a fallar._

_– ¡Nami, van a disparar! –gritó Usopp, empezando a desesperarse. Usopp estaba acojonado, y el sudor empezaba a acumularse en la frente de la chica, empezando a ponerse nerviosa._

_– ¡DOS! – ¿No iba a fallar?_

_– ¡Yo confío en ti! –gritó Luffy, calmándola en ese instante. Por supuesto que no iba a fallar._

_– ¡UNO!_

_Los cañones de la nave enemiga se iluminaron, estaban a punto de disparar._

_– ¡AHORA!_

_Los tres pulsaron sus respectivos botones a la vez. Usopp para reactivar los escudos, Luffy el de disparar y Nami el de fusión de ataque y defensa._

_Un rayo láser, mucho mayor que cualquiera que hubiera disparado hasta ahora, salió de su nave, directo a los cañones de la nave enemiga. Su disparo chocó contra sus propios láseres, todavía dentro de los cañones, provocando una explosión de tal envergadura que acabó con la nave de un solo tiro._

_La estancia tembló y se quedó a oscuras por un momento, solo iluminada por las luces rojas de emergencia._

_¿Qué había pasado? ¿Habían ganado? ¿Habían perdido? ¿Llegarían los Xenomorfos hasta ellos y empezarían a devorarles?_

_Ninguno quería ser comido. A Usopp y Nami ya casi les hirvieron vivos hacía menos de una hora, y no les gustó la experiencia. Por parte de Luffy, solo se preguntaba qué aspecto tendrían las entrañas de los aliens._

_Franky ya sabía la respuesta, pero le encantaba ver la incertidumbre en los rostros de los más jóvenes._

_La pantalla grande, la que tenía la mayor parte de información, volvió a iluminarse, todavía negra._

_Un mensaje en letras rojas empezó a parpadear en ella._

**YOU WIN**

_– ¡Eso ha sido lo más súper que he visto nunca! –gritó Franky mientras hacía una extraña pose con sus brazos._

_– ¡HEMOS GANADO! –empezaron a gritar los tres, mientras se abrazaban, embriagados por la euforia de su victoria ante una lucha tan difícil._

_Franky realmente pensaba lo que había dicho. Ese era un juego diseñado por él mismo, y siempre lo ponía en el nivel más difícil para que casi todo el mundo perdiera y los actores disfrazados de Xenomorfos entraran a hacer su trabajo._

_No se trataba de un juego imposible, si no tuvieran ninguna oportunidad no tendría ninguna gracia, pero sí muy difícil._

_Muchos lograban llegar al “final boss”, pero casi nadie conseguía superarle. Para hacerlo, precisamente necesitaban hacer lo que Nami había hecho. Fusionar la defensa y el ataque con más de la mitad de la carga._

_Los tres chicos tenían muy poca carga de rayos láser, por lo que supuso que no lo conseguirían aunque lo hicieran. Pero el haber hecho que apagaran los escudos, hizo que toda la potencia que iba dedicada a la defensa pasara al ataque, recargando en un momento._

_Y esa chiquilla lo había pensado sola en menos de quince segundos._

_Era impresionante._

_–Nami, ¡eres la mejor! –dijo Luffy, abrazándola a ella y saltando de alegría junto a la chica, encantada con el contacto físico._

_Franky, al ver la efusividad y cariño que se demostraban esos dos y como su otro amigo les miraba sonriendo, habló con toda la inocencia del mundo._

_–Chico, más te vale cuidarla. Tu novia es muy inteligente. –dijo sonriendo el ciborg._

_Y se hizo el silencio._

_Casi se podía palpar la tensión en el ambiente, claro que por diferentes motivos. Nami porque se creía expuesta, y porque deseaba que esas palabras hubieran sido reales._

_Usopp porque sabía que entre esos dos no había nada, pero, se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de la química que tenían._

_Franky por la sensación de haber metido la pata._

_Y Luffy porque no entendía por qué todos estaban tan serios._

_– ¿Novia? –preguntó el pirata en voz alta, preguntando si era eso lo que había creado esa tirantez._

_Porque, claro, desde su particular punto de vista, él cuidaba de todos sus amigos y seres queridos, así que eso no podía ser._

_– ¿No estáis saliendo? –preguntó Franky, ya que había visto des del principio una clara complicidad entre ambos que no se veía en dos amigos normales._

_–Bueno, hemos salido de escapada rural para Halloween –dijo Luffy, rascándose la cabeza. Habían salido con Usopp, Zoro y Sanji._

_Nami por su parte estaba más roja que un tomate, sin atreverse a hablar. Aunque hubiera querido, sus palabras tampoco hubieran salido. Tenía la boca seca, se sentía la lengua pastosa y unas increíbles ganas de tirarse al pozo más profundo que existiera._

_– ¿Cómo? –preguntó Franky un momento, él no estaba acostumbrado a la forma de pensar tan peculiar de Luffy –Digo que si sois pareja._

_– ¿Pareja? –Luffy tuvo que estrujar mucho y muy fuerte su cerebro._

_Luffy nunca había salido con nadie, sus amigos le creían asexual, ya que nunca había mostrado ninguna atracción hacia nadie. Tampoco tenía referentes en temas románticos, su madre murió en el parto y su padre nunca estaba en casa._

_Luffy se crio con su abuelo y sus hermanos, Ace y Sabo. Ace traía muchos chicos de escondidas a su casa, pero siempre decía que no eran nada serio, y Sabo nunca hablaba de estos temas._

_Pensó en Usopp. Sabía que le gustaba mucho una de sus vecinas, Kaya, pero todavía no había reunido el valor necesario para declararse. A Zoro nunca le había visto con nadie, y Nami tuvo un par de novios hace tiempo, pero ellos ni siquiera les llegaron a conocer._

_Quizá su mejor referente, con quien más había hablado de chicas, sería Sanji. Pero, por lo que él veía, sus procesos eran:_

_Sanji habla con una chica; la chica pasa de él; Sanji vuelve llorando._

_Sanji habla con una chica; Sanji desaparece durante una semana; la chica pasa de él; Sanji vuelve llorando._

_Sanji habla con una chica; Sanji ya está llorando._

_No sabía si eso sería una pareja o no, pero ni él ni Nami lloraban._

_– ¿Pareja? No lo sé. Nami, ¿lo somos? –preguntó él, con toda la inocencia del mundo, buscando una respuesta por parte de la chica._

_Si Nami antes quería tirarse del pelo, ahora quería echarse a llorar. Usopp, en cambio, se aguantaba como podía las ganas de descojonarse de su amiga._

_Esta escapada estaba siendo mucho mejor de lo que hubiera pensado en un principio._

_–Pero… pero, pero, pero, pero… ¡Y a mí que me cuentas! –dijo ella, más roja que un tomate. Su cara ardía tanto por la vergüenza que sentía que seguro se podría cocinar encima._

_– ¡Vamos, Nami, aprovecha ahora! –le dijo Usopp, en un susurro poco disimulado._

_– ¿Qué dices tú ahora? –le preguntó ella, dirigiendo su ira hacia él._

_Usopp quería con locura a sus amigos. Adoraba a Nami, era de las mejores personas que había conocido nunca. Pero de la misma forma que ella aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad para meterse con él por lo de Kaya, él pensaba hacer lo mismo._

_Y así a ver si estos dos espabilaban un poco._

_–Pero Nami, ¿somos novios o no? Es que no me he fijado –Luffy había visto gente por la calle cogida de la mano. Sabía que estos sí salían, y él y Nami se cogían de la mano muchas veces. También se daban muchos abrazos._

_¿Eso significaba que salían? A saber. Esto era demasiado nuevo para él._

_Franky entendió enseguida la situación, y sonreía divertido ante la escena tan tierna que tenía lugar delante de él. Realmente le habían gustado estos clientes, sentía mucha simpatía hacia ellos._

_–Eh… eso… eh… tú… tú y yo… –tartamudeaba ella._

_–Vamos Nami, escúpelo –dijo Usopp a su lado._

_Se llevó un codazo en el estómago._

_Nami, aunque le doliera -pero no tanto como a Usopp, que se retorcía en el suelo- sabía que el chico tenía razón en cierta forma._

_Llevaba tiempo esperando una oportunidad como ésta. Lo había intentado alguna vez, pero Luffy era tan inocente que sus intentos se paraban casi antes de que empezara._

_Cada vez que Nami se había armado de valor para decirle de quedar y lanzarse a besarle, el chico se presentaba con todo el grupo de amigos porque “qué despistada, se te ha olvidado llamarles otra vez. Menos mal que yo sí me he acordado”._

_Era prácticamente imposible hablar con Luffy a solas. Era un tipo demasiado sociable y extrovertido, así que después de unas cuantas veces, lo dejó._

_Hubo una vez que consiguió estar con él a solas, tomando un helado. Cuando ella se lanzó para besarle, él se lanzó a comerse su helado de un bocado. Eso fue lo más lejos que consiguió llegar._

_Pero ahora… gracias a ese ciborg y al capullo de Usopp… podía volver a tener esa oportunidad._

_Pero se negaba en rotundo que fuera en una nave espacial y con dos cotillas tomando palomitas a su lado._

_–Luffy… ¿por qué no hablamos de esto en la fiesta mejor? Tú y yo… solos… ya sabes… –preguntó casi sin atreverse a mirarle._

_Esa frase pareció activar algo dentro del cerebro hiperactivo del chico._

_– ¡CLARO LA FIESTA! Me muero de hambre, y seguro que ahí hay comida. –dijo Luffy entusiasmado, olvidándose por completo de la conversación que estaba manteniendo._

_–Os recuerdo que antes os toca la cena, venía incluida con el pack. –añadió el ciborg._

_– ¡CENA! Oye Franky, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? –preguntó Luffy._

_Y así, de la misma forma que vino, la oportunidad volvió a irse._

Luffy estaba encantado con su nuevo tripulante, porque al igual que Brook y Chopper, para él, ya era parte de su “tripulación”. Habían acordado encontrarse en la fiesta, pero Franky prometió llamarles para cenar todos juntos.

Luffy estaba realmente contento. Llevaba almenos dos horas sin comer, y se moría de hambre. La experiencia había sido increíble, se lo había pasado en grande. Iban a montarse una buena en la fiesta todos juntos, con sus nuevos amigos.

Pero…

Algo le rondaba la cabeza.

Al final, Nami no le dio ninguna respuesta. Seguía sin saber si eran pareja o no. ¿Debería volver a preguntárselo en la fiesta?

Nami ya ni siquiera estaba frustrada. Sabía que era imposible, ni siquiera con un cartel de neón Luffy se enteraría de lo suyo.

Por lo tanto, aparte de no haberse librado de Usopp para hablar con Luffy, ahora estaban con Franky “el ciborg” que se había acoplado con ellos. Dejando sola su atracción, y que les diesen al resto de clientes que vinieran.

En ese momento, pensó en Zoro y Sanji. Iban justo detrás de ellos, debían llegar ahí más o menos quince minutos después de ellos. Nami estaba segura que iban a perder y serían digeridos por los aliens.

Sanji era el listo, y a Zoro se le daban bien los videojuegos. Lo suyo sería que Sanji organizara la maniobra y Zoro disparara, pero Zoro no llevaría nada bien lo de “obedecer” al rubio, y Sanji acabaría matando a su tirador.

Quizá mejor para ellos que la casa de Franky se acabara de cerrar en ese momento.

Por un momento, se preguntó qué estarían haciendo sus amigos. Le vino a la mente esas palabras tan raras de Hawkins. No les dijo que significaban, dijo que él solo era el mensajero de los espíritus, pero que tampoco sabía a qué se referían.

Se preguntó si todo iría bien con ellos.

*

– ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó la chica, caminando a su lado.

De normal, Sanji respondería algo como “míralo tú mismo en tu móvil”, pero esta vez cogió el suyo del bolsillo y le respondió sin decir nada.

–Las diez y media. –respondió antes de guardárselo otra vez.

Llevaban una hora caminando sin hablar, simplemente vagando por ese bosque. Ya no sabían si estaban perdidos o no, pero daba igual.

Porque, fueran por donde fueran, giraran hacia donde giraran, siempre acababan otra vez en ese maldito cementerio. Siempre.

Al principio Sanji creía que era por culpa de Zoro, porque ella marcaba el camino. Pero habían probado de todo: guiando Sanji, colocando piedrecitas en extrañas formas de vez en cuando, poniéndolas en forma de flechas en cada cruce de caminos…

Y siempre acababan en el cementerio de Robin. Era como una especie de espacio cerrado que siempre acababa en el mismo punto. Y tenía pinta que seguirían atrapados en ese cementerio hasta que rompieran la maldición.

O, hasta que llegara el amanecer y Robin viniera a buscar sus almas.

Se sentían como un pez en una pecera. Nadando de un lado al otro del cristal, perdiendo cada vez más la esperanza de librarse de ésta. La única posible salida que tenían era que les tiraran por el váter, lo que equivaldría a mandarles al infierno.

Algo que no es que les apeteciera precisamente.

–Ya que estamos atrapados en este maldito bucle espacial, podría almenos habernos dejado comida… –dijo Zoro, que sentía rugir su estómago.

– ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Sanji.

–Claro. ¿Tú no? –preguntó ella, mirándole con esos ojos castaños.

Los mismos malditos ojos del marino, solo que ahora eran un poco más grandes. Salvo eso, no había ninguna diferencia.

Y, aun así, Sanji no podía mirarlos directamente más de dos segundos.

–No demasiado –mintió el rubio, mirando de nuevo al frente.

En ese momento, sin decir palabra, Sanji sacó una mochilita de su espalda. Quedaba perfectamente oculta entre su armilla y la capa, Zoro en ningún momento había notado que la llevara puesta.

Se detuvo un momento cuando abrió la cremallera y sacó de éste una fiambrera hermética, una de esas que llevaba los cubiertos en la tapa. Se la entregó a Zoro junto con una botella de agua.

Zoro le miraba totalmente sorprendida, sin creerse que llevara esto guardado. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió con cuidado, viendo que en su interior había un plato de ensalada pasta.

Volvió a mirarle. Sanji nunca se había dado cuenta que la cara de Zoro fuera tan expresiva. Era una mezcla de asombro, admiración, agradecimiento e interrogación.

Tuvo que volver a apartar su mirada de ella, mirando al árbol más cercano, rascándose la nuca.

Siempre que estaba nervioso y no sabía qué hacer, qué decir o cómo hacerlo, se rascaba la parte inferior de la cabeza, y teniendo en cuenta que ya empezaba a dolerle, se acababa de dar cuenta que era algo que había hecho muchas veces a lo largo de la noche.

–No te emociones, lo traje como comida de reserva para Luffy. Con el apetito que tiene, seguro hubiera conseguido que nos echaran si no comía algo.

–Ya… vale. –dijo Zoro, apartando también su mirada de él.

La luz de la luna bañaba su rostro, y para Zoro, estaba realmente guapo. Zoro le había visto muchas veces ligando con alguna chica, y sabía que Sanji siempre se mostraba como un tipo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Siempre sabía qué decir, siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para embaucar a cualquier chica y conseguir meterse en su cama. Él era un caballero, y tenía muchísima labia con las mujeres.

En cambio, ahora solo le apartaba la mirada, se mostraba tímido, inseguro y nervioso. Y, por dios, se acabaría arrancando el cuero cabelludo si seguía rascándose.

Ese cambio de actitud con ella realmente la descolocaba.

Por una parte, veía a su mejor amigo. Ese gilipollas con el que siempre se peleaba, pero que a la vez se preocupaba por él a su manera. Ese chico mujeriego, loco por cualquier chica y demasiado preocupado por su apariencia física.

También veía al hombre. Ese al que hacía tiempo que quería, el que no dudaba en entregar todo de él por el bien de otro. Había visto sus ojos recorrerla de arriba abajo algunas veces, pero contrariamente a lo que acostumbraba a hacer, intentaba disimularlo tan bien como podía.

Lo que era bastante poco. Pero no la halagaba con estúpidos elogios, no utilizaba su palabrería barata y sus cursilerías con ella. No veía interés oculto en sus acciones hacia ella, cada gesto de él le parecía genuino.

Lo que la tenía casi más confundida que sus tetas nuevas.

Zoro intentaba pensarlo de la forma más simple: Sanji no sabía cómo tratarla. No podía tratarla como a su mejor amigo, porque estaba metido en el cuerpo de una tía buena, pero tampoco podía tratarla como a una tía buena, porque en su interior estaba su mejor amigo.

Sí, era eso, estaba confundido.

Porque, estando tan acostumbrada a la Friendzone, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza las muchas cosas que Sanji se estaba replanteando. No era que hubiera descartado esa posibilidad, es que ni siquiera existía para ella.

Entre los dos, buscaron un sitio donde Zoro pudiera comer lo más cómoda posible. Encontraron a unos metros una piedra lo suficientemente grande para que les hiciera de banco a ambos, sentándose uno al lado del otro.

–Gracias –dijo Zoro, volviendo a abrir el tupper, pinchando un macarrón en forma de espiral y llevándoselo a la boca.

Maldición. ¿Cómo podía una simple ensalada de pasta estar tan deliciosa? Sanji tenía un don para la cocina.

–No hace falta que las des, ya te he dicho que era para Luffy. –respondió Sanji, con un tono más bien seco. Se estaba forzando a sí mismo a hablar como siempre lo hacía.

– ¿No puedes decir un simple “de nada”? –dijo la otra, volviendo a degustar la pasta.

¿Ahora por qué parecía enfadado? Si solo le estaba agradeciendo. _Quien lo entienda…_

–De nada. Y ahora come. –respondió en el mismo tono. Zoro pasó de responderle, tenía ganas de discutir, pero tenía más hambre.

Sanji, a su lado, cruzó sus brazos encima de sus rodillas y apoyó su cara en estos, intentando mirar hacia otro lado, pero mirando hacia ella de reojo.

Comía como si estuviera desesperada, sin ninguna gracia, ni elegancia. No era para nada refinada, más bien al contrario. Parecía que no hubiera comido en días, engullía prácticamente sin masticar. Si incluso tenía un poco de atún en la comisura del labio, bajando por su barbilla.

Algo que le parecería muy desagradable.

_¿Por qué diablos me parece tan adorable?_

Todas y cada una de las acciones de Zoro le gustaban. Le encantaban. Quería ver más de ellas.

–Oye, esto está buenísimo –dijo ella, con la boca llena.

Joder, le encantaba como devoraba con esa ansia la comida que él mismo había preparado. Deseaba cocinar platos más elaborados para él, que le dijera qué le parecían y que lo demostrara con sus gestos.

–Gracias. –respondió él, cerrando los ojos y bajando su rostro hacia el suelo, quedando totalmente cubierto por sus brazos.

Zoro detuvo un momento su festín para beber agua, momento en el que se fijó en la postura de Sanji. Le daba la sensación que se estuviera escondiendo. Y si…

–Eh, cocinero, ¿seguro que no tienes hambre? –preguntó la chica, imaginándose que intentaba cubrirse por ese motivo.

Lo tenía hasta hace cinco minutos, pero la verdad era que Sanji se le había cerrado el estómago.

–No. –respondió él.

–Aun así, deberías comer algo. –dijo ella, observando la fiambrera. Ya se había comido algo más de la mitad, y llevaba las mismas horas sin comer que su amigo.

Era imposible que el chico no tuviera nada de hambre.

–No me apetece. –respondió él, volviendo a utilizar ese tono tan seco.

–Vamos, cejas de sushi. Seguro que no has comido nada des del almuerzo, ni que sea un poco.

Zoro creía que el mal humor de Sanji era porque debía de tener hambre. Eso era algo que a él le ocurría con frecuencia. Si de normal era borde, mejor no acercarse a él si tenía el estómago vacío y sueño, y pensó que sería algo parecido para el rubio.

Pero, como sabía que Sanji era incapaz de ver a alguien hambriento y que siempre hacía lo que fuera por sus seres queridos, incluso aunque fuera en su contra, pensaba que le había dado su única ración de comida por eso.

– ¿No te estoy diciendo que no quiero? –dijo él, todavía más enfadado. No lo estaba con ella, sino consigo mismo y con esas estúpidas ideas que no paraban de rondarle por la cabeza.

¿No podía dejarle en paz ni que fueran cinco minutos para intentar aclararse?

Y la paciencia de Zoro, poca de por sí, llegó a su fin.

– ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Yo solo intentaba ser amable. –dijo ella, mirándole directamente con rabia.

_Encima que me preocupo por él…_

–Sí, ofreciéndome la comida que acabo de darte. Muchas gracias. Y ahora come, joder. –otra vez, la parte más cínica de Sanji salió a relucir. Esa que solo se atrevía a mostrar a la gente más próxima a él, con quien se sentía libre de ser él mismo.

–Vete a la mierda, capullo. –Y Zoro le respondió como solía hacerlo cuando se ponía en plan insoportable.

Odiaba los sarcasmos de su amigo.

–Estamos en un puto bucle espacial, malditos por un demonio y una soga al cuello que cada vez nos va apretando más. Creo que irme a la mierda, ahora mismo, sería como tomarme unas vacaciones.

Zoro odiaba mucho los sarcasmos de Sanji, sobre todo cuando tenía razón.

No le respondió, solo soltó un gruñido y siguió comiendo en silencio. Ella había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, si el vampiro era un imbécil era su problema. Ya lloraría después.

Y, de mientras, la cabeza de Sanji estaba hecha un auténtico lio.

No habían pasado ni cuatro horas desde que empezó todo este lío. Ni siquiera cuatro putas horas. Y ése había sido el tiempo suficiente para que el Marimo le confundiera, le hiciera replantearse todo de sí mismo.

Porque le encantaba la chica que comía escandalosamente a su lado.

Pero no le gustaba como la mayoría de chicas. Hasta ahora, no había tenido ni una sola relación estable. Solo rollos de una o dos semanas como mucho, la mayoría de chicas acababan dejándole en ese período de tiempo.

Algo que él mismo provocaba, empezando a fijarse en otras chicas y dejando de prestarles atención a ellas. Pequeñas sutilezas para que fueran ellas las que pusieran fin a lo suyo y así no tener que hacerles daño.

Sanji, veía a una mujer guapa y lo primero en lo que pensaba era en cómo sería su cara al hacer el amor, como gemiría o como se vería completamente desnuda. Nunca había conectado con nadie a un nivel más profundo que el puramente físico.

Solo tenía diecinueve años, no quería atarse a nada. Por eso, le acojonaba de sobremanera lo que veía cuando miraba a Zoro.

No solo se la imaginaba en todo tipo de situaciones eróticas, también…

No quería provocar que se alejara de él. Quería que estuviera a su lado, levantarse juntos por la mañana después de una intensa noche de sexo y repetir. Que le mandara a la mierda, pelearse con ella y arreglarlo después.

Compartir tiempo juntos. Reírse como lo habían hecho antes, jugar como cuando eran críos. Volver a pelearse, estar juntos sin hacer nada, o haciendo cualquier cosa. Quería estar con ella.

Solo que Zoro no era una mujer en realidad, era un hombre. Y todo lo que querría hacer con ella, también lo querría hacer con él.

Porque sí, ella estaba realmente buena, pero él…

Era un maldito adicto al gimnasio que entrenaba cada puto día. Estaba realmente cuadrado, una voz que te hacía temblar y sus facciones eran realmente atractivas. Mientras que Sanji tenía una belleza más fina, más elegante, la de Zoro era más masculina.

Y, por muy heterosexual que fuera, o que creía que era, sería estúpido negar que Zoro no era guapo. De hecho por eso siempre le había envidiado, porque ligaba bastante más que él aunque no hiciera ni puto caso a ninguna chica.

Y todo eso le hacía preguntarse… ¿realmente le había envidiado? ¿O era más bien otra cosa? ¿De quién sentía celos cada vez que Zoro recibía el número de teléfono de alguna mujer? ¿De él o de ella?

Y si toda esa envidia, esos celos… ¿eran en realidad algo más? Inició otro debate interno consigo mismo, uno donde su parte racional y la sentimental expusieron sus argumentos sobre el caos mental que era ahora mismo el cerebro del chico.

_*No… estoy confundido porque ahora es una chica y es guapa… no tiene nada que ver…_

_Venga ya, has estado con muchas chicas guapas hasta ahora, y no te había pasado esto._

_*No… no puede ser…_

_No te gusta solo su cuerpo, te gusta su carácter._

_*¿Qué? ¿Cómo va a gustarme? Si es el Marimo, es mi maldito mejor amigo._

_¿Entonces por qué te lo imaginas en la cama?_

_*Me la imagino a ella._

_Yo soy tú, y te lo estás imaginando a él desnudo._

_*No soy gay. Nunca me ha gustado ningún chico._

_Serás bisexual entonces. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo._

_*¿Cómo que para todo?_

_A ver si crees que cuando vuelva a la normalidad se te va a pasar._

_*Claro que no tendrá más importancia, eso es cosa de ese maldito demonio jugando con mi cabeza._

_La tendrá, porque te has dado cuenta de que te gusta el Marimo_

_*¡Que no me gusta!_

_Es verdad, te gusta de hace tiempo y estás tan acojonado que te mientes a ti mismo._

_*Eso no es cierto._

_Vuelves a mentirte._

_*No lo hago. No me gusta, me enerva. Me jode, le odio, no le soporto. ¿Gustarme? Ni de coña. Es porque es ella._

_¿Entonces, porqué cuando la miras, le ves a él y te imaginas cocinando todos los días para él?_

_*Eres gilipollas._

_Eso también te lo dice el Marimo. Tenéis más en común de lo que quieres admitir._

_*No tenemos nada en común._

_¿De qué tienes miedo?_

Su propia conciencia le odiaba y le confundía. Hablar con su yo interior no le había servido de una mierda.

– ¡Aaaaaah! –gritó Sanji, con frustración, provocando un ligero salto en Zoro, que no se esperaba esa reacción después de dos minutos de absoluto silencio.

Ésta cerró el tupper, al que todavía le quedaba algo de comida, con el tenedor dentro y dio un gran trago de agua.

– ¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa ahora? –dijo, ya cansada del comportamiento de Sanji.

– ¡Que a mí no me pasa nada, joder! ¡Estoy como siempre! –le respondió a gritos.

Estaba agobiado, muy agobiado. Le faltaba el aire, tenía calor. Necesitaba levantarse, necesitaba moverse. Algo.

No podía quedarse ni un segundo más al lado de Zoro, o acabaría haciendo una locura.

Y ahí estaba. Después del shock inicial de Zoro cambiando, después de conseguir relajarla, con toda su confusión actual, su propio estrés empezaba a aflorar después de cuatro horas conteniéndose.

Y eligió ese momento para explotar.

– ¡Y una mierda nada! ¡Llevas diez minutos de una mala ostia alucinante! –dijo ella, exigiendo una explicación.

Zoro no le había dicho nada, absolutamente nada, para hacer que se molestara y actuara de la forma en que lo hacía. Ya de normal no era una persona muy paciente, más bien era muy rudo y con pocas ganas de aguantar gilipolleces.

Pero en estos momentos, suficiente tenía con lo suyo como para que Sanji empezara a actuar como un loco.

–No lo sé, será que me preocupa que podamos morir, ¿por ejemplo? –Preguntó el rubio con ironía – ¡Porque aquí soy yo el que representa tiene que salvarnos el culo y no tengo NI PUTA IDEA DE QUÉ HACER!

Sanji estaba de pie, enfrente de la piedra donde ambos se habían sentado, gritándole a Zoro, el cabreo de la cual salió por fin.

– ¿INSINUAS QUE ESTO ES CULPA MIA? ¡YO NO QUERÍA ESTO! –dijo ella, levantándose de golpe, quedando cara a cara, gritándose.

Esto era lo que Sanji había querido antes. Las peleas. Su zona de confort. Lo que siempre hacían, como dos amigos. Gritarse de todo, insultarse, amenazarse.

– ¿Y TE CREES QUE YO SÍ QUE LO QUERÍA? ¡ESTO ME SUPERA, JODER! –dijo Sanji, refiriéndose a todo lo que había cambiado en él y no a su situación en general.

Algo que, obviamente, Zoro no entendió.

– ¡VETE A LLORAR A OTRA PARTE, TÚ AL MENOS SIGUES SIENDO UN TÍO! –dijo ella, acercándose más a él y empujando ligeramente su hombro con una mano, haciendo que Sanji retrocediera un poco.

Sanji estaba furioso. Odiaba cuando Zoro tenía la mala costumbre de empezar a pegarle empujones. Debería devolvérselos, como siempre hacía. Pero su cuerpo no le pedía eso.

_Bésala._

– ¡YA LO SÉ, JODER! ESO ES… –Sanji se calló antes de decir algo de lo que creía iba a arrepentirse.

_Bésala._

Zoro seguía empujándole, más enfadada ahora, haciéndole retroceder un paso con cada empujón.

_Bésala._

– ¿Eso es qué? ¿Qué es, Sanji? Vamos, ¡escúpelo! ¿Cuál es el problema? –decía, dándole en los hombros con las dos manos.

_Bésala._

Zoro se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa. No solo por la actitud y palabras de Sanji, sino porque ni siquiera estaba intentando defenderse.

De normal, cuando Zoro empezaba con eso, Sanji se las devolvía todas y cada una, pero ahora parecía demasiado parado, como si le vinieran golpes por todos lados y no supiera hacia donde girarse. Solo la miraba con rabia y con algo más que no sabía identificar.

Y eso la cabreaba todavía más.

Por la cabeza de Sanji solo pasaba una cosa.

_Bésala._

– ¡TU ERES MI PUTO PROBLEMA! –admitió finalmente Sanji, cogiéndola por los hombros y empujándola hasta que su espalda chocó contra el árbol más cercano.

_Bésala._

Sanji había gritado esas palabras enfrente de su cara, tan solo a unos centímetros de distancia.

_Bésala._

Esta vez, Zoro no respondió. Solo le miraba, con una mezcla de rabia y excitación en sus ojos. Sanji era capaz de verlo perfectamente, igual que sabía que ella vería lo mismo en los suyos. Eso era lo que le provocaba esa cercanía entre ellos.

_Bésala._

–Te odio –dijo Zoro en un susurro, que Sanji solo pudo oír debido a su cercanía.

_Bésala._

Sanji seguía sujetándola por los hombros, apretando sus dedos alrededor de sus músculos. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de su ropa, podía ver sus pupilas dilatarse, sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración chocar ligeramente contra su rostro.

–No te aguanto –respondió el rubio en el mismo tono que ella había utilizado.

_Bésala. Bésala. Bésala. Bésala._

Estaba tan cerca de ella. Notaba la tensión en el ambiente, podía ver perfectamente como ambos deseaban exactamente lo mismo. Solo haría falta que Zoro se tirara un poco para adelante, que Sanji bajara ligeramente su cabeza…

Tan cerca…

Solo debía…

_Solo una vez… una única vez, no habrá más… una vez… una…_

Vio a Zoro tragar saliva, nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de llegar. No iba a apartarse, iba a permitir que se acercara. Iba a ocurrir.

Sanji bajó un poco su cabeza, no demasiado ya que medían casi lo mismo. Lentamente, fue acercándose a ella. Sentía la respiración entrecortada de la chica sobre sus labios a medida que la distancia entre ellos era cada vez más corta.

Estaba a punto de pasar. Solo un par de centímetros más y…

–Joder. –dijo Sanji, con evidente frustración, girando la cara, deteniéndose en el último momento.

Al mismo momento, había soltado el hombro derecho de la chica para cerrar su mano y golpear el árbol con el borde externo de su puño, justo encima de su cabeza. 

Había estado a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

–Yo… –Sanji seguía todavía en esa posición, encima de ella, pero con la cara girada. Porque si volvía a mirarla, esta vez quizá no podía detenerse. –Yo… lo siento. No… –La soltó y consiguió apartarse de ella.

Ya no sentía el calor de su cuerpo. Ya no sentía su pecho encima del suyo subir y bajar, acorde con su respiración. Ya no miraba esos labios finos que habían pedido que los besara.

Sanji daba vueltas de un lado a otro, tapándose los ojos con las manos, tirándose ligeramente de flequillo.

_¿Qué coño ha sido eso?_

–No puedo… Necesito pensar. Necesito… Yo que sé. Lo siento. Lo siento, por dios, lo siento. No sé qué ha sido eso, porqué he estado a punto de… lo siento, no debería aprovecharme de… no… no sé qué decir…

Zoro se encontraba en el árbol, todavía medio en shock. Estaban a punto. Había estado tan cerca, tanto… tanto…

Y por suerte, Sanji la había devuelto a la realidad.

Esto habría sido un error. Algo que les hubiera jodido a ambos, a su amistad. No hubieran podido volver atrás si hubiera pasado, pero por suerte, Sanji puso cabeza y lo evitó.

Eso se decía Zoro a sí misma una y otra vez. Esto era lo mejor.

Y aun así, no deja de ser jodidamente doloroso.

Sanji seguía disculpándose, rascándose la nuca y casi arrancándose el pelo, pero Zoro no le oía. No oía nada. Solo los latidos de su corazón retumbar contra sus oídos mientras el mundo empezaba a difuminarse a su alrededor.

–Sanji. –dijo con un hilo de voz, manteniéndose en pie con todas sus fuerzas.

Zoro mostraba su mejor cara de póker.

–Lo siento, de verdad no sé por qué he hecho eso, de verdad lo siento… eres mi mejor amigo y yo…

–Sanji. –volvió a repetir ella, sin ningún rastro de emoción en su voz.

–Sí, perdona, dime. –dijo él, sin siquiera mirarla.

Todavía seguía dando vueltas, moviéndose en círculos en el mismo espacio de cinco metros enfrente de Zoro. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para conseguir estarse quieto.

–Vete, por favor. –pidió ella. Su voz sonaba vacía, totalmente vacía.

Eso fue lo que Sanji necesitó para detenerse y pararse a mirarla, totalmente sorprendido por las palabras de la chica.

Debía controlarse. Después de haberla cagado como lo hizo, no podía herir a la chica. Aunque, sin saberlo, ya lo hubiera hecho.

– ¿Qué? Pero… Zoro, debemos arreglarlo. Debemos estar juntos para…

–Por favor. Lárgate. –repitió ella, cortando su palabrería infinita.

–Pero…

–Por favor.

Sanji se detuvo a mirarla, a observar su postura. Estaba completamente quieta, estoica, clavada en el suelo apretando los puños. No miraba a nada, a ningún punto en concreto. Estaba completamente serena, mucho más tranquila que en toda la noche.

Era la misma actitud que tenía cada vez que se enfrontaba a alguien en alguno de sus combates de Kendo. Le había ido a ver a varias competiciones, y Zoro era un tío que sabía mantener perfectamente sus emociones a raya para conseguir la victoria.

Y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Sanji podía ver perfectamente a través de esa máscara. Podía ver que estaba incluso más jodido que él por lo que acababa de pasar.

Sanji creía que Zoro, aparte de lidiar con su cambio, lidiaría con una confusión parecida a la suya. Y si él lo estaba pasando mal, no se imaginaba como estaría ella.

Porque en verdad, ni siquiera podía imaginárselo.

–De… de acuerdo. Yo… estaré en el cementerio, pensando en algo. Ven cuando quieras. –dijo el rubio, girándose y tomando el primer camino que encontró.

Total, fuera hacia donde fuera, acabaría en las puertas de ese maldito cementerio otra vez.

Zoro no respondió. Solo levantó la vista y le observó alejarse. Cuando fue totalmente incapaz de ver su capa, por fin pudo soltarlo todo.

El llanto que estaba conteniendo empezó a salir, totalmente en silencio, sin ningún ruido por su parte, solo las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos acompañadas de terribles pinchazos en el pecho.

Sintió como perdía por completo la fuerza en sus piernas. Se dejó caer al suelo, con su espalda en el árbol, sus puños algo más relajados en el serio, las rodillas ligeramente dobladas y la cabeza apoyada al tronco.

No dejó de mirar en ningún momento el punto en que perdió el rubio mientras sentía sus lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas sin ningún tipo de control.


	5. Me enciendes

**Los miedos están ahí para ser soportados. Nadie es valiente si no sabe qué temer.**

Diez minutos.

Llevaba diez minutos sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, sujetando sus rodillas con sus brazos.

Llevaba ya demasiadas horas con las lentillas, le ardían los ojos, por lo que decidió quitárselas. Fue una auténtica odisea teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ningún espejo, pero almenos se había traído el pequeño estuche para guardarlas en el bolsillo. Tuvo que usar la pantalla de su móvil, usando la cámara frontal, con lo poco que se veía. Hizo lo mismo con sus colmillos.

No se imaginaba que fueran más difíciles de quitar que las lentillas, parecía que su hermana se los hubiera pegado con cemento.

Quería hacer algo con su maquillaje. Bueno, más bien, quería quitárselo. Sentía su rostro demasiado sucio, estaba seguro que la raya de le habría corrido y que parecería un mapache. Notaba que ya no le quedaba nada de pintalabios, se lo habría ido comiendo sin darse cuenta.

Se frotó la cara con un pañuelo de tela, uno de los que siempre traía en caso de necesidad. No era mucho, pero algo haría.

Le asustaba saber que, para limpiarse bien, también le haría falta desmaquillante y agua micelar. Su hermana le había influenciado demasiado… pero teniendo en cuenta que solo disponía de su saliva, tendría que apañarse.

Cuando hubo acabado, volvió a mirarse en la pantalla de su teléfono. Se veía oscuro, pero lo justo para ver que, efectivamente, estaba hecho un desastre. Se quitó lo mejor que pudo el maquillaje en sus ojos, y pasó de mapache a gótico.

Qué más daba. Almenos ya no molestaba tanto.

Veinte minutos.

Levantó su cabeza, mirando a la luna, algo que le calmaba y le ayudaba a poner en orden sus pensamientos.

La luna fue una de esas pocas compañeras que tuvo en su infancia. Algo constante. Algo claro en las noches. Una luz en la oscuridad que tuvo que vivir, sufriendo el constante desprecio de su padre y las palizas de sus hermanos mayores.

A diferencia de a muchos niños, a él le gustaban las noches. A esas horas, su madre y su hermana siempre estaban en casa, y era donde él podía esconderse. En cambio, cuando salía el sol, quedaba al descubierto.

Al descubierto de los psicópatas de sus hermanos, esos que se lo pasaban tan bien humillándole. La llegada del sol implicaba la ida de su madre a trabajar y su hermana al colegio. Él quedaba solo, con esos tres con vía libre para hacer lo que quisieran.

Se preguntó cuántas veces corrió a pedirle ayuda a su padre. Seguramente las mismas que se lo quitó de encima diciéndole que no fuera una “nenaza” y aprendiera a defenderse, hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

Sanji no dudaba que no hubiera momentos felices. Tuvo que haberlos, era imposible que en diez años no hubiera habido ni uno. Era imposible que su padre no le hubiera dicho “te quiero” ni una sola vez, ni lo hubiera abrazado o dado un beso.

Era imposible que no se hubiera unido a sus hermanos en alguna travesura, que no hubieran jugado a nada juntos.

Por supuesto que tuvo que haber buenos momentos. El problema era que, los malos, eran tan fuertes, que consiguieron opacarlos por completo.

Si realmente esos momentos felices existieron, como él quería creer, no conseguía recordarlos en absoluto.

Treinta minutos.

Sanji se consideraba una persona tolerante, muy abierta de mente. Nunca juzgaba a nadie, ni por sus gustos ni por sus preferencias. Ya lo había sufrido suficiente en sus carnes como para hacérselo a alguien más.

Eso no significaba que fuera fácil para él aceptar un cambio como ese.

Recordaba perfectamente todos y cada uno de los insultos que le dedicaban sus hermanos: llorica, nenaza, marica de mierda… y todo un repertorio demasiado imaginativo para unos niños. A saber de dónde lo sacaron.

Quizá por eso, al pensar en Zoro, recordaba a la parte despreciable de su familia. Quizá por eso había sido tan capullo con él hacía un rato. Y quizá por eso le costaba tanto aceptar lo que era tan obvio.

Porque era Zoro… era pensar el él y…

Y todo cambiaba. Todo se volvía demasiado confuso. Eso de lo que siempre había estado tan seguro, se había deformado demasiado rápido. Se insistió a sí mismo en negarlo. Se frenó antes de besarla porque sería imposible volver atrás, porque rompería su amistad.

Había sido tan sumamente idiota como para “justificar” sus miedos. Porque no lo hizo por el bien de su amistad, ni mucho menos. Su amistad ya se vio afectada des del mismo momento que se dio cuenta que le atraía Zoro, que le atraía él, y que era algo mutuo.

Porque era obvio que entre ellos había habido una conexión. No solo una, en varias ocasiones sus miradas se conectaron, dando paso a algo mucho más profundo que una simple amistad. Y en todas y cada una de esas ocasiones lo habían negado.

Pero lo último… lo que había pasado hacía ya cuarentaicinco minutos…

El rubio no “salvó” su amistad. Solo se escondió, otra vez, como tantas otras. Como siempre que tenía miedo, salía corriendo. Como cuando una de sus relaciones parecía volverse muy formal, huía.

Solo era un cobarde. No era nada más que un cobarde que se negaba a aceptar un cambio en su interior, algo que siempre había estado dentro de él pero se negaba a aceptar. Porque le daba demasiado miedo.

Porque todos los cambios asustan.

Una hora y cinco cigarros después, seguía mirando a la luna.

¿Realmente le gustaba solo el físico nuevo de Zoro? Por favor, eso era una tontería. Hacía como cuarenta minutos que había dejado de decirse eso. Ahora la verdadera pregunta era: ¿Realmente le gustaba Zoro?

Era un tipo rudo. Borde. Maleducado. Insoportable. Un idiota. Capullo. Su orientación era peor que la de una brújula sin agujas. Sádico. Con mal perder, y peor ganar –era imposible jugar con él al monopoly, videojuego o lo que fuera, siempre acababan a gritos.

Era un chulo, un prepotente, siempre haciéndose el interesante, con esa aura de soledad que lo hacía tan atrayente a la vez. Esa que siempre le llevaba a él una y otra vez, porque Sanji no quería que Zoro estuviera solo. Tenía esa mirada, tan desafiante que te invitaba a intentarlo.

Porque prometía diversión y furia, una lucha sin precedentes. Tenía unos ojos oscuros que parecían querer destrozarte mientras lo disfrutaba, con ese toque de travesura detrás de ellos que no podían evitar que te sintieses atraído hacia ellos.

Igual que una polilla a una lámpara de luz ultravioleta, donde se encontraba su condena pero aun así, iban a morir en ella.

Y así llevaba ya hora y media, dándose cuenta que le encantaba perderse en la oscuridad que le ofrecían sus ojos.

_Es tan… tan…_

– ¡Agh! –gruñó Sanji al aire, intentando encender otro pitillo. Empezaban a acabarse.

– ¿Ya has gastado otro mechero? –preguntó la voz de mujer que acababa de llegar, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, colándose de nuevo en su mente.

_Cautivante._

Y la verdadera pregunta que debería hacerse era: ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba Zoro gustándole sin haberse dado cuenta?

Zoro se fue acercando lentamente a él, un paso tras otro. Mirándole, con esa sonrisa tan típica de él, que ahora era ella. Se la veía tranquila, sosegada, como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

Como si no hubieran estado a punto de besarse hacía una hora y media, como si siguieran siendo los mismos amigos de siempre. Como si su relación siguiera siendo de peleas y risas.

Como si no fueran las dos de la madrugada y les quedaran cinco horas para el amanecer.

Pero ella avanzaba, directa hacia él. Tan hermosa. Tan decidida. Tan segura de sí misma. Su aura era realmente poderosa. Podía ser que estuviera mirándola a ella, pero Sanji solo le veía a él. Ese chico que tanto le gustaba.

–Y solo me quedan tres cigarros. Ahora ya puedo morir –dijo el rubio con ironía.

Pero Sanji ya la había cagado con Zoro. Ya le había confundido lo suficiente, y si tuvo una oportunidad, él mismo fue el encargado de pegarle una patada y mandarla a volar lejos. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada.

Su momento había sido hacía noventa minutos, y él mismo fue el encargado de mandarlo a tomar por culo.

Debía aceptar su reciente descubierta bisexualidad y el amor no correspondido. Le parecía un buen precio a pagar después de haber hecho llorar a la chica.

Porque ella podía sonreír, podía parecer tranquila, perfectamente calmada. Podía poner su mejor cara de póker. Pero no podría disimular los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que habían escapado por ellos, no de él.

Y si Zoro quería simular que no había pasado nada, él iba a respetar sus deseos.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado en los ojos? –pregunto Zoro, sentándose a su lado, tomando el mechero del rubio y prendiéndolo a la primera.

–He intentado quitarme el maquillaje con el pañuelo, que ya molestaba. Pero al no tener jabón, leche limpiadora, desmaquillante… –pero Zoro le cortó a mitad de su explicación.

–Por dios… en serio, maldito demonio. ¿Por qué me he convertido yo y no él? ¡No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando! –dijo Zoro, gritando al cielo. 

Y así empezó otra de sus peleas.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que, esa pregunta, fue escuchada.

***

_A dos kilómetros de distancia_

–Hmm, porque tú eres el que más lo necesitaba –dijo la seductora voz de la mujer, en un ligero susurro, con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

Robin se hallaba a lo alto de un árbol, descansando tranquilamente en una de las ramas, sin perderse ni un momento de la situación. Hacía tiempo que ningún humano llegaba a su morada, su cementerio, y esos dos sujetos eran realmente interesantes.

–Hacía tiempo que no te veía tan entretenida, Asmodeo. –dijo el hombre, de pie a su lado, en la misma rama en la que ella estaba sentada.

Se trataba de un hombre alto, más que ella, con sobrepeso. Su piel era pálida con un toque azulado, pero no escamosa como la de su compañera, sino más suave y resbaladiza, como si de un tiburón se tratara.

Tenía el pelo negro y rizado, la parte superior atada con una cola. De su boca sobresalían dos colmillos hacia arriba, tan afilados como el resto de sus dientes. Una cicatriz atravesaba su ojo izquierdo, producto de una batalla de hacía ya muchos siglos.

–Por favor, solo en la tele me llaman así. –dijo ella, sin mala intención y sin apartar la mirada, bien atenta a la conversación de los dos humanos, en las puertas de su cementerio.

–Nunca me acostumbraré a tus nombres humanos. –respondió él. –los cambias demasiado a menudo.

–Oh vamos, cien años no es tan poco.

El otro demonio se agachó junto a ella, mirando en su misma dirección. Sus ojos increíblemente azules se ajustaron para ver lo que la mujer observaba tan atentamente.

Agudizó sus oídos, algo muy fácil para él.

– ¿Todavía siguen de cháchara? –preguntó casi sin creérselo.

–Así es. Pero, fíjate en Sanji. Parece algo diferente. Mira como la mira. Por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por Zoro. –dijo ella, con un ligero toque de emoción en su voz.

El hombre a su lado, dejó ir una carcajada.

–Para ti, esto es como un culebrón.

–Oh, no. Es mucho mejor. Esto es real. Mira, obsérvalos bien. ¿No puedes ver la tensión entre ellos? ¿El deseo carnal creciendo cada vez que se sienten cerca?

El demonio se sentó a su lado, atento a la escena que tenía lugar tan lejos de ellos, pero que eran capaces de ver perfectamente. Podía ver lo que ella decía, pero no le parecía ni la mitad de interesante.

–Por cierto, Robin. Tengo que irme unos días. –dijo el demonio a la mujer, sin moverse a penas.

– ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó ella algo preocupada.

–Nada. Pero llevo años fuera del agua, no puedo quedarme indefinidamente en el mundo humano contigo. Soy un Leviatán, necesito volver al océano de vez en cuando.

–De acuerdo, Caballero del Mar. –respondió ella, algo más tranquila por su compañero.

La suya era una curiosa amistad. Un demonio y un Leviatán. Extraña combinación. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que las criaturas mitológicas, esas que hoy en día se creían leyendas, tuvieron que adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos.

Y ellos habían sabido adaptarse perfectamente, pese a las diferencias entre sus razas.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que mantener el bucle? –preguntó el Leviatán.

Trabajaban como un equipo: ella atrapaba a los humanos y él los encerraba, para luego observar cómo se desarrollaba la historia y disfrutar de todos sus posibles finales. Unas veces acababan bien, otras no tanto.

–Les he dado hasta el amanecer. A ver si dejan de hacer el tonto de una vez y hablan abiertamente de sus deseos…

–A veces no entiendo a los humanos. Zoro está enamorado de Sanji, y a Sanji le gusta Zoro, ¿verdad?

–Sí. Pero no solo eso. Sanji es un juguete roto, se tiene en tan poca consideración que no cree merecer el amor de nadie y siempre aparta a todo el mundo de su lado. Pero ahora, ha descubierto que le gusta Zoro y sabe que es su responsabilidad salvarle la vida, así se lo he dicho. Sanji está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por Zoro, daría su vida por él, aunque nunca lo admitirá en voz alta.

Se hicieron unos momentos de silencio mientras el Leviatán procesaba las palabras que acababa de decirle su compañera.

–No suena demasiado sano. –dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

–No, no lo es. Pero yo solo me alimento de los deseos, no los juzgo. Si sale bien, después de esta experiencia, espero que se quiera un poco más. Que ambos lo hagan –respondió ella, con tranquilidad.

Su sonrisa era amable, realmente se preocupaba por esos dos.

– ¿Y por qué no hablan? –preguntó el hombre.

–Los humanos son criaturas complejas. Por eso estoy aquí, para echarles una mano. –dijo ella, hablando con sinceridad.

Robin llevaba milenios tratando con los deseos humanos, y era capaz de entender perfectamente cómo pensaban y cómo funcionaban sus corazones. Ella era una princesa del infierno, uno de los demonios más antiguos, era el demonio del deseo.

Ella realmente quería que cumplieran con sus deseos, no solo para alimentarse de ellos, sino porque realmente le agradaban los humanos. Claro que, delante de ellos, tenía que hacer su papel de demonio.

– ¿Y no puedes hacerlo de una forma más fácil? Ese tal Zoro me empieza a dar pena.

–Soy un demonio, Jinbe. ¿Qué te esperabas, que les preparara una cita con velas a la luz de la luna?

***

Al salir de la nave del ciborg, su siguiente paso era ir al cementerio, donde encontrarían su coctel sangriento.

Según dijo Franky, era un “bloody Nami” o algo así. Estaba muy dulce, y realmente bueno, pero eso no fue lo que más le interesó.

Cuando llegaron, vio emocionado que también había un poco de pica pica. Todo tipo de dulces y bollería con formas terroríficas, solo para ellos. Y Luffy iba a arrasar con todo, no pensaba permitir que nadie. Repetía, NADIE, tocara su comida.

Y eso incluía a los zombies que no dejaban de salir de las tumbas que había por ahí.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –empezaron a gritar Usopp y Nami. Otra vez.

Otro zombie había salido a su lado. Los dos chicos gritaban con absoluto terror al ver que otro muerto viviente venía a comerse sus cerebros. Para variar, Luffy pensaba de otra forma.

Tranquilamente, se acercó al zombie que estaba sentado, incorporándose en la tumba, preparándose para empezar a salir. El muerto viviente alzaba los brazos hacia él y babeaba, pretendiendo querer ir hacia él para conseguir devorarle.

Luffy sencillamente puso su pie en su frente y le empujó con fuerza otra vez dentro de la tumba, dejándole inconsciente ahí dentro. Donde debía estar.

Luego se giró a sus amigos, mirándoles con mucha tranquilidad, mientras esos dos estaban abrazados, totalmente aterrorizados. 

–No pienso permitir que nadie nos quite nuestra comida. –dijo él, convencido que los otros dos pensaban lo mismo que él.

Según Luffy, ellos dos eran unos cobardes. Eso lo sabía de sobras. Y en esos momentos, lo más importante eran los dulces que había encima de las mesas. Teniendo en cuenta que esos zombies no paraban de gruñir “comida” mientras les miraban, solo podía tratarse de eso.

Los zombies querían comerse su comida y Nami y Usopp tenían miedo de que lo consiguieran.

No había fallas.

Les hicieron marcharse al cabo de diez minutos, tiempo de sobras para Luffy para arrasar con todo. Su intención era esperar hasta que llegaran los otros dos, tomar el coctel juntos y ver si se habían matado o todavía no.

Les dijeron que no lo tenían permitido, que ya se encontrarían en la cena, a las diez de la noche.

Pero Sanji y Zoro no llegaban. No llegaron en ningún momento. En vez de cenar con ellos dos, lo hicieron con Franky, que ya se había hecho buen amigo de ellos, de los tres. Incluso Nami le aceptaba, aunque se hubiera acoplado y no le hubiera dejado estar a solas con Luffy.

La mayoría de amigos, de grupos normales de gente, se preocuparían. Se hubieran preocupado muchísimo al ver pasar el tiempo y que sus compañeros no aparecían, no daban señales de vida y parecía que hubieran desaparecido en medio del pasaje.

Eso, claro, era para gente normal.

Porque ellos de normal, tenían muy poco.

Y no era la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera vez que algo así pasaba. De hecho, era algo muy común. Demasiado. Tanto que ya les aburría y ni les sorprendía.

Siempre que esos dos se separaban por algún motivo, acababan perdiéndose. Hacía tiempo que Nami había perdido la esperanza que Sanji consiguiera que no pasara. Si estuviera atento, seguramente lograría guiarlos.

Pero Zoro ponía demasiado de los nervios a Sanji, conseguía enfadarle a tal grado que dejaba de presarle atención a su alrededor y acababan ambos dando vueltas hasta vete a saber dónde. Normalmente acababan apareciendo al cabo de unas horas, así que suponían que esta vez sería igual.

Nami se preocupó todavía menos. Al contrario. Se alegró por ellos dos, así pasaban más tiempo juntos, a ver si Zoro conseguía dar el primer paso de una maldita vez. Y, de paso, se deshacía de dos molestias para su nuevo próximo intento con Luffy.

Solo le faltaba quitarse de encima dos molestias más…

Ni se imaginaban la situación en la que se encontraran.

Así que, en estos momentos, se encontraban tan felices de fiesta. Se celebraba en una sala a parte, un poco alejada del hotel, en caso de que alguno de los clientes quisiera a irse a dormir más pronto, para que no molestara la música.

Los chicos tenían que reconocer que Sanji hizo un buen trabajo buscando el sitio, porque obviamente Luffy no se encargó de una mierda. Se había asegurado de encontrar un lugar el que la fiesta durara toda la noche.

Llevaban ya varias horas bailando, bebiendo y haciendo el tonto. La fiesta empezaba a las doce de la noche y eran ya casi las dos de la madrugada. Ahí se habían vuelto a encontrar con Brook y con Chopper, al que habían convencido que Luffy no iba a comérselo –de momento.

Incluso habían visto a Hawkins, el cual tenía una paradita para leer las cartas y la buena fortuna a la gente en uno de los rincones, ligeramente iluminado con velas, quedando a la vista de la gente. Puede que el tipo fuera bueno, porque delante de su puesto había una cola alucinante.

La tripulación se había ampliado. Ahora eran el rey de los Piratas, la Bruja ladrona, el dios faraón, el ciborg, el lobo de algodón de azúcar y Soul King –al tipo disfrazado de esqueleto le encantaba tocar ese estilo de música, y él mismo decidió su apodo.

Les faltaba el alga apuñalada y el vampiro travesti, pero ya aparecerían cuando por fin encontraran el camino correcto. No les quitaba el sueño en absoluto, y menos las ganas de fiesta.

Y Luffy tenía una misión en mente.

Nami le había pedido a Luffy hablar con él en la fiesta, para saber si eran novios o no. Lo malo era que él no tenía ni idea de esos temas, por lo que necesitaba cierta… asesoramiento.

Le pediría ayuda a Usopp si no tuviera la misma experiencia que él, así que debería esperar a Sanji. Era el que más entendía de chicas de todos ellos. Claro que, tendría que esperarlo hasta que volviera del pasaje del terror.

Nami y Usopp comentaron que seguro que había pasado “lo de siempre”, pero Luffy tenía la sospecha de que hubieran vuelto a empezar el pasaje del terror, para tener más diversión…

Esperaba que no, se enfadaría si era así y no se lo habían dicho. Igualmente, debía esperar al rubio. Por mucho que le molestara y muy impaciente que fuera.

Pensándolo bien… Sanji también abrazaba mucho a Nami. ¿Saldría con él? Si era así, quizá no era buena idea hablar con él. ¿O se puede salir con dos personas a la vez?

Pocas veces mantenía el interés en algo, pero esto tenía que ver con su amiga, y se puso un poco nerviosa cuando hablaron de eso. Quizá a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a él, y no sabía si eran pareja o no.

Miró a la pelirroja. Bailaba al son de la música. No intentaba ser sensual, pero aun así lo conseguía. Era algo innato en ella. Sabía cómo ser hermosa aun sin intentarlo. Luffy no sabía qué era, ni siquiera sabía qué significaban esas palabras, aunque lo sintiera cada vez que la miraba.

Luffy era infantil e inmaduro. Demasiado para su edad, seguía siendo un niño a ojos de casi todo el mundo, pero ya tenía diecisiete años, y su cuerpo sufría cambios como el de cualquier otro adolescente.

Y uno de esos, era el hecho que notaba que le gustaba pasar tiempo con Nami. Se lo pasaba en grande con ella, era una chica muy divertida. Le hacía mucha gracia hacerla enfadar, sus expresiones eran realmente divertidas, aunque luego se llevara algún que otro golpe.

Cuando estaba en su cuarto, a solas, y pensaba en ella… sentía ese calor invadiéndole. Calor por todo el cuerpo y con un cosquilleo por su entrepierna. La primera vez que le pasó, se asustó. No entendía por qué se le levantaba.

Fue corriendo a preguntárselo a su hermano, a Ace. Éste solo se rió y le puso páginas web que no conocía en su ordenador, mientras le decía “alíviate, anda”. No entendía como ver personas practicando sexo pudiera aliviarle en nada, pero descubrió por sí mismo que podía pasárselo en grande si se tocaba.

Y la sensación era todavía mejor si lo hacía pensando en Nami. Era algo que no sabía cómo explicar. Cuando sentía ese calor por ver personas practicando el sexo, se sentía bien, pero era algo… insustancial.

En cambio, si se acordaba de su amiga, de su cuerpo… en especial de sus pechos, le encantaban sus pechos. Le gustaba imaginarse haciendo con ella eso que salía en los vídeos que le puso su hermano.

Era ver los videos, pensar que la chica era Nami y que el chico era él y… la sensación cuando acababa, era explosiva. Era mucho mejor.

No pensaba en Nojiko o Vivi cuando le pasaba, tampoco en Reiju. No pensaba nunca en ninguna de las otras chicas que conocía. ¿Eso significaba que eran pareja? Debería preguntárselo directamente a ella.

Sí, sería lo mejor.

– ¡Nami! –la llamó, pero la música estaba muy alta, y ésta no le oyó. – ¡NAMI! –gritó más fuerte.

Por fin parecía haber llamado su atención, girándose hacia él. La chica cesó sus movimientos y empezó a acercarse hacia él. Verla así, con esa ropa tan corta y ceñida, mirándole y yendo hacia él con el contraste de las luces, le hizo despertar otra vez ese calorcito.

Pero ahora no era momento. Podría ser que tuviera el cociente intelectual de una medusa, lo justo para no ahogarse con su propia lengua, pero sabía que debía aguantarse por ahora.

–Dime. –dijo la chica, gritando un poco en su oído, debido a la música. Podía ver ligeramente su escote, su piel sudada.

Y su lógica hizo su función.

–Nami. ¿Somos novios? Antes no me has respondido –dijo con esa seguridad e inocencia tan características en él.

Nami volvió a paralizarse. Para nada se esperaba que el chico se acordara de eso, pensaba que se le olvidaría, como casi todo en esta vida. Pero por fin había llegado. Ahora sí. Estaban de fiesta, estaban apartados del resto, hablando a solas. Debía hacer su movimiento.

Debía hacerlo, decirle algo. Decirle que le encantaría que fuera su novio. O lanzarse a besarle. Tenía que hacerlo.

¿Por qué diablos no podía ni decir ni hacer nada?

Por fin tenía su oportunidad, y estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hacer nada. Menuda mierda.

– ¿Nami? –volvió a preguntar Luffy, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.

–Eh… esto… tú y yo… ah… bueno… –tartamudeaba. No conseguía articular nada coherente. La estaba cagando, pero bien.

Si seguía así, la oportunidad volvería a pasar sin que ella hubiera hecho nada. 

– ¿Por qué te tiembla la voz? –preguntó Luffy, rascándose la cabeza.

–No… ¡no m-me tiembla na-nada, idiota! Es… es solo… que…

–Claro que sí. ¿Has pillado un resfriado?

– ¿Qué?

–Vas muy destapada, y antes cuando estabas mojada por el pasaje por bañarte en el caldero de Hancock puede que hayas cogido frío. –dijo Luffy, recordando el momento a su manera.

– ¿Como? ¡Yo no me he bañado! ¡Me ha metido dentro! –respondió Nami, indignada. Encima de que esa loca casi la hierve viva, tiene que aguantar oírse que se había dado un baño…

–Bueno, da igual, que me estás desviando del tema. Somos novios, ¿sí o no? –dijo Luffy, volviendo a centrarse en lo que a él le importaba en ese momento.

–Ah… esto… – _Habla. Díselo. Díselo. Vamos. ¿A qué esperas? Díselo._

– ¿Sí o no? –insistía.

–No, pero… – _Díselo. Lánzate de una maldita vez._

–Ah, vale. Con que no. – _No, mierda. ¡No, no, no, no!_

–Pero… – ¡ _Pero díselo de una vez! ¿Por qué dudas tanto? ¡Haz algo ya!_

–Bueno pues, aprovechando que no lo somos… ¿quieres que salgamos? –preguntó Luffy con la misma sonrisa con la que mira un plato lleno de carne.

En estado de shock.

Así estaba Nami. Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora estaba completamente paralizada. ¿Había oído bien?

– ¿No se hace así lo de declararse? Usopp me dijo que fuera directo, que te dijera lo que sentía por ti… ah claro, falta esa parte. – _maldita maruja de Usopp…_ pensó Nami.

No dijo nada. No podía articular ningún sonido, así que solo dejó hablar a Luffy, sin creerse todavía lo que le estaba diciendo.

Luffy le había pedido consejo a Usopp hacía un rato, ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban esas cosas y él era el único que tenía a mano.

–A ver… cómo puedo decirlo… verás… me pareces la chica más alucinante del mundo. –Nami le escuchaba atentamente, sin perderse ni una palabra de lo que Luffy decía.

“Eres muy lista, mucho más que la mayoría de personas que conozco. También me pareces muy guapa, la que más. Cada vez que pienso en ti, me pongo feliz. Me gusta mucho pasar el rato contigo.

_¿De verdad piensa todo eso de mí? Dios… no… no me lo puedo creer…_

“Cuando pongo esos videos de internet que Ace me enseñó, si no pienso en ti no es lo mismo, se siente como más vacío, pero contigo es mucho mejor.

_¿Está diciendo lo que…? No, que va. Imposible._

“Ya sabes, pienso que podríamos ser tú y yo, o te imagino a ti. No se quizá a ti también te pasa, puede que sea normal o puede que pienses en otros y estoy haciendo el tonto.

_No. ¿Sí? No. ¿No? Pero parece que sí… ¿sí? No, imposible. No me creo que Luffy mire porno. Y menos que me esté diciendo que se masturba pensando en mí. Soy demasiado malpensada…_

“Antes, cuando Brook te ha pedido que le enseñaras las bragas… realmente me ha molestado. Me cae bien, pero no me ha gustado que te pidiera eso, no sé por qué. Me ha alegrado ver que a ti tampoco te gustaba, aunque haya tenido que ir a la enfermería a recuperarse de tu patada en la cabeza mientras gritabas “¡Míralas!” Menos mal que ya está bien y ha vuelto con nosotros. No me gusta que te diga eso, pero es majo y me cae bien.

_¿Se ha puesto celoso?_

“Bueno, todo esto te lo digo porque eres la única persona sobre la que pienso así. Si te veo sonreír, me entran ganas de sonreír. Si te veo llorar, me pongo triste. Quiero abrazarte, hacerte sentir mejor.

“Cuando te enfadas, aunque me parezca que estás muy mona, me preocupa lo que pueda pasarte, y me enfado un poco yo también. Si es conmigo, me siento muy mal conmigo mismo, aunque a veces sea divertido.

_Luffy… yo…_

“Cada vez que me das uno de tus golpes, aunque no hagan daño, me gusta que lo hagas, porque siento que te tenga más cerca. Me gusta pensar que estamos juntos, como cuando nos abrazamos o nos damos la mano.

_Quiero estar contigo…_

“Y si te pasara algo… la verdad, ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso, porque eres demasiado importante para mí. No sé qué haría si nunca llegara a pasarte algo, pensar en eso ya me hace sentir mal. Me pasa lo mismo con todos vosotros, pero contigo es como… más fuerte. Duele más.

_Te quiero. Te quiero tanto…_

“Por eso, creo que de verdad me gustas. Cuando antes Franky ha comentado lo de que éramos novios, he pensado que, por todo esto, quizá ya lo éramos pero no me había enterado. Luego Usopp me ha dicho que no, y que debería hablar contigo. Pero como Usopp es tonto, he querido preguntártelo. ¿Por lo tanto, quieres ser mi novia?

Nami veía como Luffy la miraba. Ahí estaba ese hombre que tanto le gustaba. Mirándola con seguridad, con determinación, dispuesto a conseguir lo que fuera. No había vergüenza, no había timidez alguna.

Solo era Luffy siendo Luffy.

Por lo tanto, ¿qué hacía ella haciendo el tonto de ésta forma?

Con la confianza en sí misma renovada, le sonrió mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, agarrándole por la nuca y acercándole hasta ella, hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto.

Por fin. Por fin estaba besándole. Por fin se había lanzado, y era correspondido. Luffy se había sorprendido ante su reacción, pero pronto pasó sus brazos por su cintura y correspondió su abrazo, empezando a mover los labios al ritmo de los de Nami, disfrutando de la cálida sensación que su boca le ofrecía.

Era agradable. Era el primer beso de Luffy, era con la chica que le gustaba, y le encantaba la sensación. Era muy agradable.

Nami se sentía en el séptimo cielo. Abrazándole con más fuerza, besándole con más intensidad, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Luffy. El chico pareció sorprendido, pero no se alejó, sino que empezó a imitar sus movimientos, torpemente debido a su inexperiencia.

A Nami no le importó, le pareció tierno darse cuenta que era su primer beso, y se prometió enseñarle todo lo necesario.

Poco después, debido a la falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse, quedando sus frentes pegadas la una a la otra.

–Eso ha estado muy bien –dijo Luffy con una sonrisa. Nami sonrió en respuesta. –Pero, ¿quieres ser mi novia o no? –preguntó él, todavía confundido.

Solo le había besado, pero no le había contestado a lo de antes. ¿A qué esperaba?

–Eso era un sí, pedazo de imbécil –respondió Nami, feliz, sin sorprenderse que Luffy necesitara una respuesta con palabras y no con acciones.

Luffy sonrió otra vez, abrazándola con más fuerza. Y se apuntó mentalmente que, en lenguaje de pareja, un beso significaba “sí”.

***

– ¡Luffy! –dijo la hermosa mujer morena en cuanto le vio al final de la sala, metiéndose en medio de un grupo de gente sin importarle lo más mínimo apartar a empujones dos personas en cuanto se detuvo. 

Llevaba casi una hora buscándole. 

– ¡Yohohoho! ¡Señorita Boa! ¿Sería tan amable de enseñarme sus bragas? –preguntó Brook, que había recibido uno de los empujones.

La mujer le respondió con una mirada de asco y una patada en la cabeza, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo por segunda vez esa noche.

Nadie se sorprendió y le prestó atención, las interacciones entre estos dos normalmente eran así, y las patadas de Hancock eran tan fuertes como recibir una pedrada a la cabeza. Sus piernas eran como dos rocas.

– ¿Hancock? ¿Qué haces aquí? Nunca vienes a las fiestas. –respondió el otro hombre al que había empujado.

–Cállate, maldito robot, no hablo contigo. –respondió ella de mal humor.

–Hancock, ¿conoces a Luffy? –le respondió el más joven que se encontraba en el grupo en ese momento.

La morena se giró a él lanzándole una de sus miradas más envenenadas que tenía, pero al ver de quien se trataba, relajó su expresión.

–Chopper. No te había visto. Necesito hablar con Luffy, pero está con esa maldita pelirroja, ahí en el fondo. ¿Puedes ayudarme? –preguntó poniéndose a su altura, hablándole con dulzura.

Hancock era una mujer con mucho carácter, pero cuando se trataba del más joven de los trabajadores, su corazón se ablandaba. Era incapaz de hablarle mal a él, era demasiado tierno y mono.

–Pero… es que está hablando con Nami… y parece importante… –respondió él, algo triste de no poder complacer a Hancock. El cariño que se tenían, casi fraternal, era mutuo.

Hancock tuvo ganas de pegar mucho y muy fuerte al pequeño, pero a él no podía hacérselo.

– ¿Tú no eres la bruja de la serpiente? ¿La que se había encaprichado con Luffy? –preguntó Usopp, viendo la escena que tenía lugar.

_A Chopper no puedo hacerle nada, pero a éste sí._

Hancock dirigió una mirada de odio hacia el chico vestido de momia, y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él. Le tomó del cuello de las vendas, poniendo su cara muy cerca de la de ella.

–Y tú eres su amigo. Ahora mismo vas a ir hacia ahí y apartar a esa mujer de él, porque si tengo que hacerlo yo, no te va a gustar como acabará la cosa.

En ese momento, Usopp se vio a él mismo devorado por esa serpiente gigante que antes le había tirado a la jaula.

–Cariño. ¿Quieres dejarlo ya? No le gustas, acéptalo –respondió el hombre que había venido detrás de ella, que había pasado inadvertido hasta entonces.

–Drake, menos mal que estás aquí. –respondió Franky al verle ahí. –Por favor, controla a tu mujer.

–Claro, como si alguien pudiera –respondió Drake con ironía.

–Oye, yo no necesito control de nadie. –respondió ella, molesta, agarrando todavía por el cuello a Usopp, pero girando su mirada hacia esos dos hombres.

Usopp se sorprendió al oír eso.

– ¿Como? ¿Estás casada? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo –respondió ella, volviendo a redirigir su odio hacia él.

–Tenemos una relación abierta. –dijo Drake. Usopp le recordaba, era el carnero sobre el que había montado Luffy.

Solo un hombre tan paciente como él, suficientemente tan sosegado como para aguantar las tonterías de Luffy durante un rato, podría estar con una psicópata como la bruja de las serpientes.

Drake se agachó para coger a Brook por debajo del hombro, para poder llevarlo hacia la enfermería. Estaba muy acostumbrado a hacerlo, desde que sabía que tenían una relación abierta, no había dejado de intentarlo.

–Vamos, cariño, deja a ese chico en paz. ¿No ves que se está besando con Nami? –dijo Drake, que tenía un visual perfecto de la escena de la nueva parejita.

En cambio, debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, Hancock no los podía ver, por lo que giró su cuello en dirección contraria observando como el chico que le gustaba se besaba con otra.

Dejó caer a Usopp como si fuera un peso muerto.

– ¿Que? Pero… ¡no! ¡No puede ser! ¡A mí nadie me rechaza! ¡Soy hermosa! –dijo ella, medio llorando. Su marido la tomó por la cintura con la otra mano, con la que no sostenía a Brook.

–Vámonos de aquí, estamos molestando. Llevamos a Brook a la enfermería y luego vamos a ver si consigues algo con algún otro de los invitados, ¿te parece bien? –dijo el hombre, con su voz más dulce, haciendo uso de toda su calma.

Ese tono de voz pareció tener efecto en su mujer, que empezó a medio llorar, dejándose abrazar y arrastrar por su marido.

–Pero yo quería acostarme con Luffy… –dijo ella, sollozando.

–Siempre… puedes… acostarte conmigo… –dijo Brook, que acababa de despertarse en ese momento, aunque seguía medio aturdido.

Esta vez recibió un rodillazo de la mujer en toda la nariz, volviendo a dejarle inconsciente al instante.

–No aprendes, ¿eh, colega? –le dijo Drake, llevando su cuerpo.

Esos tres se fueron de ahí bajo la atenta mirada de Usopp, Franky y Chopper.

–Ignoradles. Siempre están igual –dijo Franky, quitándole importancia a lo que acababa de pasar.

–Quizá debería ir a ver si puedo hacer algo… –dijo Chopper, mirando con algo de preocupación a Brook.

–No te preocupes, deja que Marco haga su magia. –respondió el ciborg tranquilamente.

–Pero soy su ayudante. –dijo, aun no demasiado seguro.

–Vamos, déjalo. ¡Estás en una fiesta, pásatelo bien! Seguro que Marco lo entiende.

Los tres volvieron su cara hacia la nueva parejita del grupo, que seguían abrazados, apoyando sus frentes, completamente ajenos a lo que acababa de pasar.

Les miraban felices, contentos por ellos. Hacían buena pareja, y se alegraban de que se hubieran decidido a dar el paso. Usopp pensó que su anterior conversación con Luffy le había ayudado, y eso que no había tenido muy claro que Luffy le entendiera de verdad.

Aun así, se alegraba por ellos. Esa noche había visto que Nami estaba realmente colgada por Luffy, y verlos así, le llenaba de cierta satisfacción. Quizá debería hacer caso a sus propios consejos y hablar con Kaya de una vez, puede que ella sintiera lo mismo.

Se rió al pensar en cómo reaccionaría Sanji cuando se enterara. Sabía que Nami no le gustaba de verdad, solo le parecía tremendamente atractiva, como la mayoría de mujeres, pero aun así, tenía ganas de ver la cara que ponía al ver que Luffy le había ganado.

Miró la hora. Eran las dos y media de la madrugada, empezaba a ser tarde, y aun así, esos seguían sin dar señales de vida. Normalmente no tardaban tanto. Se acordó de las palabras de Hawkins. ¿Les habría pasado algo?

***

Zoro avanzó hacia Sanji, lentamente. Totalmente ajeno a todo, a que estaban siendo observados por dos demonios y que dos de sus mejores amigos se estaban besando. Para Zoro, en esos momentos solo existía Sanji.

Sanji.

Se notaba que se había intentado quitar todo el potingue de la cara, pero aún le quedaba algo, por no sabía qué cosa había dicho el rubio. También se fijó en que se había quitado las lentillas y los colmillos.

Porque cuando se trataba de Sanji, Zoro siempre se fijaba en todo.

Para disimularlo, obviamente, se metió con él y su curioso conocimiento sobre maquillaje y productos de limpieza facial. Discusión que les dio un poco de calma y no duró más de diez minutos.

 _Solo Sanji,_ pensó Zoro, sin dejar de mirarle, sentada a su lado.

Sanji y esa expresión tan melancólica. Se le notaba que le había dado duro al cerebro, durante el rato que estuvieron separados.

¿Habría llegado a alguna conclusión?

Zoro también había aprovechado, y había llegado a la misma que al principio. El rubio solo estaba confundido porque ahora él era una chica, en cuanto volviera a su cuerpo, todo volvería a cambiar.

Nada más.

Así de duro era su castigo por amarle.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro. Zoro de vez en cuanto le miraba de reojo, viendo como miraba casi hipnotizado a la luna.

Le gustaba volver a ver el azul celeste de sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo de verano. Tan claros, tan sinceros. Tan bonitos. Combinaban perfectamente con la luz blanquecina que chocaba contra ellos.

Oía su respiración, calmada.

Le oyó fumarse otro cigarro, lanzando suavemente el humo al cielo, viendo como hacía curiosas formas enfrente de ellos, preguntándose cómo sería la sensación de ser respirado por él, y por un momento, sintiéndose celoso de ese maldito cigarro, por poder estar entre sus labios sin temer a las consecuencias.

Era un idiota, empezaba a pensar gilipolleces, y eso que ni siquiera había bebido.

–Zoro… creo que deberíamos hablar de lo de antes. –dijo calmadamente, con la cabeza apoyada a la pared, todavía mirando a la luna.

–No hay nada que decir. –dijo la chica, imitando al rubio.

Sanji se acabó el cigarro y lo restregó contra la piedra para apagarlo bien antes de tirar la colilla al suelo. De normal, era respetuoso con el medio ambiente, pero por una vez, pensó “que se joda el bosque del demonio”.

–Creo que sí. Antes… casi nos besamos. –dijo, de golpe, sin suavizarlo ni un poco. Ahora que lo había dicho, las palabras lo hacían real. Pesaba como una losa sobre ellos.

Zoro cerró los ojos, tomó aire, preparándose para dar una respuesta a eso.

–Sanji… esto… solo estamos confusos. Esto no es real. Creo que has hecho bien parándolo a último momento, o ya no habría vuelta atrás. Ésta situación se nos ha ido de las manos, y nos hemos confundido. Seguro que cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo, todo volverá a ser como antes.

Zoro era un tipo de pocas palabras. Y esta vez había hablado de más, explicándose mucho más de lo que hacía de normal.

Había hablado con un tono totalmente inexpresivo, sin mostrar ni una sola emoción. Era su tono de mentiroso, y Sanji lo sabía perfectamente.

– ¿Eso piensas? –preguntó Sanji. Le estaba mintiendo, lo sabía.

Sabía que Zoro no pensaba en absoluto lo que decía, podía mentir muy bien. Podía mentirle a quien quisiera, menos a él. Le conocía demasiado bien.

 _No._ Quería decir Zoro. Solo se estaba protegiendo porque era lo que de verdad creía que pasaba con Sanji.

–Sí. –repitió en el mismo tono.

_Mientes._

–Ya veo. –respondió Sanji, casi sin atreverse a mover. No sabía el motivo, pero por alguna razón le estaba mintiendo descaradamente en la cara, y hacía todo lo posible para convencerle.

_¿Será mejor dejarlo estar?_

Ambos seguían sentados uno al lado del otro. Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

–Por cierto, son las tres de la mañana. –dijo Zoro, rompiendo ese momento de incomodidad que se había creado.

Habían estado una hora sentados, hablando y discutiendo tranquilamente, casi sin darse cuenta.

–Ya, el tiempo va pasando. –dijo Sanji, con una sonrisa triste.

Zoro no quería hablar de ello, quería hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. _Está bien_ , respetaría su voluntad.

– ¿Se te ocurre algo para sacarnos de este lío? –preguntó la chica, mirándole directamente a los ojos, con tranquilidad.

Como si realmente no acabaran de hablar de eso.

–Qué va… ojalá. A éste paso, acabaremos muertos. –dijo Sanji, con su habitual sarcasmo.

Como si de verdad no hubieran hablado de nada.

–Vaya. Y yo que pensaba ir a tu entierro y fumarme un último cigarro en tu honor. –dijo Zoro, con ironía. Cuando Sanji se ponía sarcástico, Zoro intentaba ganarle. En general, siempre competían por todo, hasta por lo malo.

Estaba volviendo a comportarse como el colega que era, otra vez volvían a ser amigos. Mejores amigos con una amistad que rozaba más el odio que el cariño, pero a ellos ya les gustaba. Era su forma de ser.

– ¿Quieres dejar de asumir que voy a morir de cáncer de pulmón? –dijo Sanji, algo picado por lo repetitivo de la broma.

Siempre estaba metiéndose con él por fumar. ¿A caso Sanji le decía algo de las horas que se tiraba en el gimnasio? Por supuesto que lo hacía, pero eso no significaba nada.

_Pero aun así, me gusta estar con ella. Con él. Porque por mucho que el envoltorio haya cambiado, sigue siendo él._

–Disculpa, tienes razón. También puede matarte el marido de alguna de tus amantes. –siguió el otro, mirándole divertido. Le encantaba meterse con él y sacarle de sus casillas.

Pero a Sanji no he hizo tanta gracia.

– ¡Oye! ¿Pero tú que opinión tienes de mí? Nunca saldría con una chica con pareja, tengo mis principios. –dijo Sanji, haciéndose el digno.

Le encantaban las mujeres, eso era totalmente cierto, pero era una persona decente. No era de esos que iban levantándole las novias a otros, o que solo se aprovechaban de una relación vacía, ya muerta, en la que ninguno de los dos era capaz de dar el paso.

–Ya, claro. ¿Tengo que recordarte a Violet? –dijo Zoro, riéndose ante la actitud de su amigo.

Como si no le conociera de toda la vida y no hubiera visto en primera persona sus gamberradas.

Sanji palideció un poco, quedándose en blanco. Ahí le había pillado. Rápido se puso nervioso y empezó a intentar justificarse con lo que podía.

–Eso… ¡eso fue diferente! –Dijo, con sus mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza de ser enganchado en algo que no quería que le vieran – ¡Yo no sabía que tenía novio! –decía, completamente avergonzado, intentando defenderse como buenamente podía.

Zoro empezó a reírse de él, a carcajada limpia. _Será capullo…_

Sanji la miró por el rabillo del ojo, viéndole tan tranquilo mientras se burlaba de él a más no poder. _Será capullo…_

En estos momentos, era capaz de olvidar que era una mujer, y por mucho que su aspecto y su voz fueran algo diferentes, estaba seguro de estar con él.

En estos momentos, no estaba viéndola a ella. Estaba seguro que le estaba viendo a él.

–Pero que dices tío, si iba a nuestra clase. Los dos iban a nuestra clase. –dijo Zoro, acordándose de esos momentos. Oía su voz masculina perfectamente, en su mente.

Él y Sanji iban a la misma clase, Nami era un año menor y Luffy y Usopp dos. Aun así, todos eran parte de un mismo grupo y siempre acababan juntándose.

–Pero llevaban su relación en secreto… –dijo el rubio desviando su mirada, sin atreverse a mirar esa sonrisa tan hermosa y tan conocida.

Sanji hablaba como a un niño al que habían pillado con las manos en la masa. Solo él era capaz de mentirse a sí mismo de esa forma.

–Secreta mis huevos. Se daban el lote en el descanso. –decía ella, riéndose de la reacción de su amigo.

A Zoro le encantaba cuando intentaba hacerse el digno, con muy malos resultados, eran esos momentos cuando aprovechaba para reírse de él en su cara y el otro no podía hacer nada.

–Da igual. Eso eran otros tiempos, era joven e inconsciente. –dijo Sanji, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

–Anda, si fue el año pasado. En nuestro último año de bachillerato. –dijo Zoro, riéndose todavía más fuerte.

_Adoro su risa._

– ¡Bueno vale! Fue un desliz, ¿contento? Ya sabías que Violet llevaba tiempo gustándome, ¡solo luché por mi amor! –se justificaba el otro. Dejó de hablarle en femenino sin darse cuenta, porque realmente, para Sanji, no estaba hablando con una chica, sino con Zoro.

Hacía rato que podía verle claramente a su lado.

Sanji empezaba a ponerse nervioso, no le gustaba nada eso de que su mejor amigo supiera todos sus trapos sucios, y menos que los sacara en su contra de vez en cuando para divertirse a su costa.

–Con muy malos resultados. ¿Cómo se te ocurre liarte con la novia de Kyros? Te rompió dos dientes. –le recordó la chica.

No le dieron cita al dentista hasta al cabo de una semana, con lo que Zoro tuvo material durante muchos días para meterse con él. Dejó de ser el cejas de sushi para ser el desdentado, dientes-cook, vampiro mal hecho, sonrisa de tiburón, hada de los dientes, ratoncito Sanji…

 _Buenos tiempos,_ pensó Zoro. 

– ¡Me atacó por la espalda! Y él quedó peor. –Se defendió Sanji, intentando recuperar los pedazos de su orgullo tirados por el suelo.

Zoro volvió a soltar otra carcajada antes de responder.

_Me encanta cuando se ríe de esta forma, tan natural, tan sincera. Me da igual que se ría de mí, con tal de que se ría. Siempre está tan serio…_

_Basta._ Tenía que seguir actuando como su amigo, no pensar en él de esa forma.

–Bueno, conseguiste romperle la nariz, pero da gracias que pasaba por ahí para impedir que te diera una paliza. –dijo Zoro, recordando el momento en que llegó ahí, escuchando todo el griterío de la gente animando a los que se peleaban.

Eso molestó todavía más a Sanji.

–No necesitaba que me salvaras, yo solo me apañaba perfectamente. –le respondió. ¿Por qué todo el mundo daba por hecho que Zoro era más fuerte que él? En la mayoría de sus peleas quedaban empatados.

De acuerdo, no intentaban matarse, pero aun así… algo debía significar.

Y lo peor era que Zoro se lo creía también.

_Si quisiera, te tumbaría de una patada, alga con patas._

–Tío, estabas comiendo suelo. –le dijo Zoro, recordándole perfectamente cómo era la situación.

Lo que Zoro vió: adolescentes ansiosos gritando y haciendo corrillo alrededor de dos personas, una sentada encima de la otra mientras le lanzaba puñetazos a la cara.

Cuando se dio cuenta de quienes se trataban, rápido fue a quitar a Kyros de encima de Sanji. No sabía qué había pasado pero, de lo que estaba seguro, era que era culpa de Sanji. Kyros era un tipo muy amable y pacífico.

Algo tenía que haberle tocado mucho las pelotas a ese luchador de Muay Thai como para que hiciera uso de toda su fuerza.

–Era una estrategia, imbécil. Estaba dejando que se confiara. –dijo Sanji, tapándose la mitad de la cara con sus brazos.

Tenía las piernas ligeramente dobladas, con los brazos cruzados reposando encima de estas, intentando esconder su rostro avergonzado como su fuera un crio.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Sangrando como un cerdo? –preguntó Zoro.

Ella estaba con las piernas dobladas, una en el suela y la otra con la rodilla levantada, con el codo apoyado en ella y su cabeza reposando sobre su mano, mirándole, sonriéndole con esa superioridad de la que alardeaba de vez en cuando.

La miró un momento de reojo. _Mírala… si es que es él._ _Es su cara. Son sus gestos. Es él._ Daba igual lo que le dijeran sus ojos, porque su mente procesaba las imágenes de manera diferente.

Zoro estaba riéndose de él en su cara, y encima lo peor era que tenía razón. Pero claro, eso no lo admitiría en la vida.

_Capullo… joder, me gustas demasiado._

– ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Violet, por favor? Fue un error en mi impecable expediente. –dijo ya harto del tema. Tuvo demasiado de eso en su momento.

No le hacía falta que se lo recordara de vez en cuando.

– ¿Uno? Entonces no hablemos tampoco de su hermana Rebecca, o Connie, o Kalifa, Baby 5, Monet… –empezó a enumerar Zoro, todos y cada uno de los fracasos amorosos en los que tuvo que intervenir.

_Me ha visto en las peores etapas… y aquí sigue, a mi lado. Siempre aquí, siempre conmigo._

– ¿Vas a recordarme todas mis damas? –preguntó Sanji, omitiendo deliberadamente el detalle que eran esas chicas con las que había salido en momentos que quizá no eran los adecuados.

Y por los que se buscó algún problema en el que se acabó viendo involucrado su amigo.

–Es imposible acordarse de todas, solo por las que te has ganado alguna paliza de parte de sus novios o familiares. –dijo mirándole.

Zoro no se lo reprochaba. Nunca le reprochó nada. A él no le importaba con quién se liaba el otro, le daba absolutamente igual. Mientras no fuera con él, se la sudaba el resto.

Y lo cierto era que Sanji no era el malo en la historia, para acostarse con alguien hacen falta dos personas. Por lo tanto, si ellas aceptaban aun teniendo pareja o haberse acostado también con su hermana o mejor amiga, era su problema.

Pero sabía lo mucho que le molestaba al rubio, al caballero que de vez en cuando caía en la tentación, así que aprovechaba el momento para reírse. Era su precio a pagar por esos golpes que se llevó más de una vez.

–Bueno vale, puede que haya tenido algunos errores. –puntualizó Sanji, intentando dar por zanjado el tema.

Cosa que, obviamente, el otro no pretendía hacer.

–Dime una cosa. ¿Cómo lo haces siempre para meterte en líos de faldas y tener que venir a salvarte el culo? –volvió a sonreír ella, de forma tranquila i sincera, mirándole con esos ojos color miel que tanto le gustaban.

_Mierda… me gustas de verdad._

–Déjame en paz. –dijo girando la cabeza, sin querer mirarla más.

Se le hacía difícil mirarla, ahora que la veía con otros ojos. Zoro le había dicho que todo era debido a la maldición, así que mejor no liarla más de lo que ya había hecho. Había algún motivo que le impedía dar un paso con él, y Sanji no iba a forzar nada.

Volvieron a quedarse un rato en silencio, Zoro todavía tenía esa sensación de diversión. Se lo pasaba demasiado bien con esas cosas.

–Cambiando de tema. –dijo Zoro, empezando a levantarse. Estaba cansada de estar sentada, necesitaba moverse –Han pasado varias horas ya. –dijo limpiando el polvo de su trasero, gesto que no pasó inadvertido por Sanji.

Tardó algunos segundos en contestar, antes tenía que volver a centrarse.

– ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Joder, la maldición. –se levantó, notando todo su cuerpo entumecido. Llevaba demasiado rato en esa postura. –Por tu culpa me había olvidado de eso, tenemos que intentar ponerle remedio de alguna forma. –dijo mientras estiraba sus músculos.

Zoro empezó a caminar, sin un rumbo fijo, sencillamente dando otro bonito paseo por el bosque del demonio.

Sanji la siguió. Ahora que todo había parecido volver a la normalidad entre ellos, le era más cómodo volver a hablar como siempre, dar una vuelta con ella.

–No lo digo por eso. Es más bien… ¿Bueno, no tienes hambre? No has comido nada des de hace horas. –dijo Zoro, intentando no pensar en esa guillotina que se acercaba peligrosamente a sus cabezas.

–Ah, bueno. Sí, un poco, pero estoy bien. –respondió Sanji. Ni se acordaba a penas, pero ahora que lo mencionaba…

Quería ser cocinero, en muchas ocasiones, ayudaba en el restaurante de su tío, Zeff, el hermano de su madre. En ese sitio, nunca podían comer a horas normales, normalmente lo hacían una vez se había acabado su turno, por lo que se había acostumbrado a estar largas horas sin comer.

Solo el olor de la comida que servía le alimentaba. Y el humo del tabaco, pero esa noche solo tenía sus cigarros, y en su cajetilla quedaban solo dos. En menos de una noche, se había pulido todo el tabaco de un fin de semana.

–Toma. No me lo he acabado. –respondió Zoro, acercándole el tupper de comida que Sanji le había dado hacía unas horas.

Lo había dejado a su izquierda mientras estaban sentados, y Sanji ni se había dado cuenta de que todavía lo tenía. La verdad era que comer algo le iría bien.

–Ah, gracias. –Sanji lo tomó, tocando accidentalmente la mano de Zoro.

_Electrizante._

Estaba caliente. La noche era fría, pero aun así, la piel de Zoro era cálida. Tenía un metabolismo ultra acelerado, casi nunca tenía frío, y así lo notó Sanji. El rubio miró la mano de la chica y miró la suya propia, todavía en contacto.

_Magnético._

Sin darse cuenta, la estaba sujetando, sin dejar que se apartara. Levantó la vista hacia sus ojos, justo un segundo antes de que Zoro también lo hiciera.

_Hipnótico._

Tomó su mano con más fuerza, con decisión. No quería soltarla, no pensaba hacerlo.

_Atrayente._

Zoro parecía sorprendida, sus ojos parecieron abrirse un poco, mirándole con dudas. Sanji solamente sonrió, sintiendo como esa opresión que llevaba horas en el pecho, se esfumaba. 

_Estoy harto._

–Lo siento –dijo Sanji, todavía con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

Era una sonrisa dulce, nostálgica, como quien sabe que ha perdido una intensa batalla. Pero contrariamente a eso, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, travesándola por completo.

– ¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar con un hilo de voz.

La sonrisa de Sanji cambió en ese instante, como si hubiera esperado que Zoro le diera exactamente esa respuesta. Era una sonrisa seductora, totalmente arrebatadora, e iba dedicada única y exclusivamente a ella.

–Por esto –dijo justo antes de cogerla con más fuerza y atraerla hacia él.

Cuando el cuerpo de Zoro chocó contra el suyo, antes de darle ningún tiempo a reaccionar, puso su otra mano en su cintura, atrapándola en un abrazo del que no pensaba dejarla escapar.

Una vez tuvo el tacto de la parte baja de su espalda bajo su mano, le soltó la mano, provocando que el tupper cayera al suelo. La tomó suave pero firmemente por la mejilla, con sus dedos perdiéndose en su pelo y acercándola rápidamente hacia él.

La besó.

_Explosivo._

Cuando los labios de Zoro finalmente habían chocado con los suyos, eso fue lo que sintió. Una especie de explosión en su interior, a todo su alrededor. Todo el mundo podía arder en llamas, pero Sanji no pensaba soltarla.

La abrazaba con fuerza, acercándola tanto como podía a él, quería fundirse con ella. Sus labios finos eran extasiantes, mucho más adictivos que su querido tabaco. No podía evitar intentar devorarlos una y otra vez. Quería comérsela entera.

Zoro correspondió después de un par de segundos de incertidumbre, en los que el rubio no tenía claro si quería seguir ese beso o acabaría con el labio partido. En cuanto notó que era algo mutuo, que Zoro parecía quererlo tanto como él, su pasión aumentó de golpe.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, introdujo su lengua, haciendo contacto con la contraria, enredándose con ella en una lucha que ambos querían alargar lo máximo posible. Sintió el suave sabor de su lengua y lo degustó una y otra vez, descubriendo todos y cada uno de sus matices.

La saboreaba con ansias, sintiendo los labios entumecidos por la saliva en contacto con el aire frío de octubre, pero nada de eso le importaba si podía alargar un segundo más ese beso.

Finalmente, lo había hecho. La estaba besando, y no se arrepentía en absoluto. Estaba seguro, quería hacerlo. Llevaban demasiado tiempo haciendo el tonto, no solo esa noche, sino ya de antes, de mucho antes. Y se maldecía a sí mismo una y otra vez por no darse cuenta.

Le quería. Le quería demasiado, pero estaba había estado demasiado ciego como para verlo. Y no pensaba soltarla, no iba a dejarla ir. Sanji quería transmitirle eso, de verdad con si beso, con sus ganas, con su pasión, de verdad quería transmitirle lo que de verdad sentía por Zoro.

Zoro, por su parte, no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Después de tanto tiempo. Tanto tiempo ansiando esos labios, esos que ahora se la estaban comiendo sin intención de dejar nada para después. Por fin. Le tenía.

Después de que hubieran hablado, de que ambos acordaban que era todo por la maldición. ¿Ambos lo pensaban? No… ahora que lo recordaba bien, solo él lo negó, Sanji simplemente le escuchó y lo dejó estar.

Llevaba tanto tiempo acostumbrada al rechazo indirecto que no había dado en ese detalle. Y, si aun así, aun con todo, el rubio se había lanzado, debía significar algo, ¿verdad?

_No me importa._

A Zoro le daba igual. Ahora mismo, ahora que por fin tenía entre sus manos eso que tanto había deseado, no iba a perdérselo por estar demasiado ocupada con sus miedos e inseguridades. Solo quería disfrutar de él. Disfrutar del momento. Disfrutar de Sanji.

_No me importa si me usas._

Le quería para ella, y por fin le tenía. En estos momentos, estaba tan embriagada por el beso, que no le importaban las consecuencias, para nada. Eso era lo último ahora mismo en su lista.

Sentía la mano de Sanji en su espalda, abrazándola y acercándola más a él si era posible, sentía sus dedos enredarse entre su pelo, acariciándolo y tocándolo con suavidad a la vez que le impedían alejarse. Pero ella no quería alejarse.

Cuando sintió la lengua de Sanji abrirse paso hasta su boca, le dio la bienvenida encantada, devorándole casi con más ganas que las del rubio. Igual que quien lleva horas dando vueltas por un desierto y encuentra una botella de agua.

Zoro le abrazó, llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, cogiendo la parte de atrás de su cabeza con ambas manos, perdiéndose entre esos suaves cabellos dorados que tantas veces había querido acariciar y peinar.

Eran realmente suaves y finos. Pero Zoro no era una persona romántica. No era dulce, ni tímida. Zoro era pura dinamita.

Después de acariciar por unos momentos su pelo, pasarlo por entre sus dedos, cerró el puño. Tenía sus hebras atrapadas en su interior, provocando tirones en el chico, que soltó un gruñido en respuesta.

Éste murió en la boca de Zoro, quedando aplacado por el mordisco en el labio inferior que dio en el labio de Sanji, provocando otro gruñido por su parte. Pero Zoro no era delicado, era directo.

En vez de soltarle de inmediato, dejó que su labio se deslizara suavemente entre sus dientes. Lo dejaban escapar muy lentamente, presionando ligeramente sin llegar a hacerle daño hasta que acabó liberándose. Aprovecharon ese momento para volver a respirar.

Se encontraban en la misma posición, abrazados, jadeando, con los ojos cerrados, todavía muy cerca el uno del otro.

Zoro abrió ligeramente los ojos, con cierto temor a que Sanji volviera a huir, igual que antes, cuando no habían llegado tan lejos.

En vez de eso, Zoro se encontró los ojos azules de Sanji mirándola con alegría y con una sonrisa, se le veía realmente contento. No hacían falta palabras, no hacían falta explicaciones. Sabía que, en estos momentos, Sanji pensaba lo mismo que ella.

Se habían besado, por fin, y ninguno se arrepentía.

–Lo… lo siento –dijo Zoro todavía con la respiración entrecortada, sonriendo suavemente.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sanji, siguiéndole ligeramente el juego, con la misma sonrisa que ella.

Esta vez no hubo respuesta. Zoro sencillamente se volvió a lanzar al ataque, lista para volver a devorar sus labios y no dejarle escapar.


	6. Te quiero

**De la suerte y de la muerte no hay quien escape**

– ¡Robin! ¡Mira, mira eso! ¡No te lo pierdas! –decía el Leviatán, con una bolsa de palomitas en su mano. Había ido un momento al edificio más cercano a buscarlas, ese espectáculo era demasiado interesante.

–Ya lo veo, Jinbe, estoy mirando. –respondió el demonio, con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

– ¡Pero mira! ¡Que se están besando! ¡Por fin! –seguía Jinbe emocionado.

No respondió, solo siguió sonriendo y tomó una de las palomitas de su socio, poniéndosela en la boca y degustándola con elegancia. Realmente se alegraba que esos dos por fin hubieran dado el paso.

Pero no era suficiente.

Miró hacia el cielo, en dirección a la luna, cada vez más baja. Serían las tres de la madrugada, tenían poco más de tres horas para romper la maldición que ella misma les había puesto. Robin realmente no deseaba herirles, pero toda magia conlleva un precio.

Y ella era un demonio, si no conseguían cumplir sus deseos, ella iba a quedarse con sus almas. En eso consistían los tratos con los demonios, era una ley más antigua que su propia existencia, y bajo ninguna circunstancia podía romperse.

Los demonios eran quienes especificaban los términos de los contratos, y ella fue muy clara en los suyos: “Uno desea amar, el otro ser amado. Uno desea pasión, otro aceptación. Dos envidian lo que no tienen: he aquí vuestros deseos cumplidos. Uno cumplirá cuando se exponga, el otro cuando lo salve.”

Y hasta que no cumplieran su parte, estarían condenados.

*

Le ardían los labios. Le ardían con mucha intensidad.

Y seguiría ignorando esa sensación aunque le terminaran sangrando. Porque esa incomodidad, se veía superada de muy lejos por la excitación que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, al besar a Sanji.

Seguía devorándole sin cesar, lamiendo y mordiéndole a la mínima que tenía oportunidad, sin dejarse un rincón de su boca por probar. Era demasiado tiempo deseándole, y ahora le resultaba imposible contenerse.

Sentía un leve calor en el interior de su cuerpo, y siguió moviéndose guiada por su instinto.

Con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, notó como una de las piernas de Sanji se colaba entre las suyas, restregándose contra su entrepierna y notando cierto bulto que rozaba el punto exacto para encenderla todavía más.

Sin perder el tiempo, Zoro empujó con mucha fuerza a Sanji hasta el árbol más cercano, a un par de metros.

El rubio, ligeramente aturdido, la miró sin entender del todo qué pasaba, porqué le había cortado de esa forma.

Como si se tratara de una presa observando a su depredador, solo pudo observar como Zoro, totalmente hambrienta de él, se acercaba a él con decisión, casi con furia animal, cada vez más cerca, con esa fuerza que desprendía.

–Zo-Zoro… –Alcanzó a suspirar en cuanto la chica volvió a abalanzarse encima de él, atacando ésta vez su cuello.

Oírlo así era todo lo que necesitaba para perder el poco control que le quedaba.

Primero, repartía suaves besos, respirando ligeramente en la oreja del chico, consiguiendo ponerle la piel de gallina.

Zoro estaba totalmente pegada a él, acariciando sus costados y sintiendo como su erección presionaba contra ella. Y le encantaba.

Después de los besos, venían los mordiscos, los chupetones, y los gruñidos de parte del otro mientras notaba como cada vez estaba más duro.

Zoro sintió las manos de Sanji en su trasero, apretándolo ligeramente y atrayéndola más hacia él, restregándose ligeramente contra la entrepierna de la chica.

–Ah… –gimió ella en su oreja, teniendo que agarrarse a él para evitar caerse, ya que había perdido por un momento la fuerza en las piernas.

El estado de Sanji no era mucho mejor, también se estaba perdiendo en la locura que era enrollarse con Zoro. Era realmente apasionada, no le dejaba un solo momento para pensar, solo para sentir. Y que fuera así, que tuviera tanta iniciativa, le encantaba.

Le encantaban los mordiscos que había soltado en sus labios, en su mandíbula, en su oreja, en su cuello. Le encantaba esa violencia con la que lo besaba, le estaba poniendo muy cachondo, y así quiso hacérselo notar.

Y que Zoro gimiera en su oreja solo por restregarse un poco con ella le puso todavía más caliente. Sanji, de normal, era más suave, más romántico, pero igual de certero. Sabía exactamente dónde tenía que tocar, que acariciar para lograr encenderla más si podía.

Con una mano seguía agarrando su trasero, estudiando bien su forma, apretándolo y acercándolo a él, mientras que puso la otra en su cintura. El jersey que llevaba se había levantado un poco, permitiendo sentir la piel caliente de sus caderas debajo de sus dedos.

Sin pensarlo, disimuladamente, empezó a meter su mano por debajo, sintiendo cada vez más el tacto de su piel, tan suave y caliente, acariciando ligeramente la parte baja de su espalda y subiendo un poco por ella.

Oyó un pequeño quejido por parte de Zoro al hacerlo, debido a que sus manos estaban muy frías, pero no le detuvo. Ya se calentarían.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el tronco, dejando total acceso a que la chica hiciera con su cuello lo que ella quisiera mientras él seguía disfrutando del tacto de su piel, subiendo cada vez más por su espalda, a la vez que sentía el calor de su entrepierna por encima de su erección.

Zoro nunca había estado tan caliente. Quería más. Necesitaba más, mucho más. Le daba igual todo. Le daba igual el maldito demonio, el trato, que estuvieran en un bosque, que llevaran horas perdidos o incluso el detalle de que ahora era una mujer.

Quería acostarse con Sanji, y quería hacerlo ahora.

Sintió la mano fría del rubio subir por su espalda, acariciándola. El contraste de la temperatura podría parecer desagradable en un principio, pero a ella le gustaba. Le permitía sentir con más intensidad las caricias de Sanji.

Pero exigía más.

Totalmente embriagada por la excitación, llevó sus manos al cinturón del chico, desabrochándolo con una increíble habilidad por mucho que temblara entera. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, metió su mano por dentro de la ropa interior, agarrando el miembro de Sanji, haciéndolo subir y bajar mientras volvía a morder su cuello.

– ¡Ah...! Jo-joder… Zoro… oh dios… –decía el chico, incapaz de pensar.

–Sanji… –gruñó ella en su oreja, masturbándole sin parar. –Sanji…

El rubio seguía con la cabeza levantada, abrazándola, con ambas manos debajo de su camiseta, recorriendo la piel de su espalda, sus caderas y su estómago.

–Sanji… –gruñía ella, sintiendo como una de las manos de Zoro empezaba a subir por la piel de su estómago con un claro objetivo en mente.

La imagen que la chica tenía de Sanji en esos momentos era realmente perfecta. Totalmente perdido en sus atenciones, con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo ligeramente, sin poder respirar bien, sudado y cada vez más cachondo. Le encantaba su cara contorsionada por el placer que ella le estaba dando con sus manos.

Por un momento, Sanji estuvo seguro de dejar de oír su voz femenina, para empezar a escuchar la verdadera voz de Zoro. La de hombre.

Y tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para conseguir hablar.

–Zoro… creo… creo que deberíamos… parar… –dijo él, deteniendo sus movimientos. Poco le había faltado para acariciar el pecho de la chica, pero se detuvo poco antes.

–Cállate. –respondió ella, sin hacerle ni puto caso.

 _Esto es lo más difícil que he hecho nunca…_ pensó el rubio.

Tuvo que sacar sus manos del cuerpo de la chica para coger su brazo, obligándola a pararse y quitando su mano del interior de sus pantalones. Tenía que frenarla ya o no lo haría.

Zoro le miraba extrañada, sin entenderle. ¿Por qué le detenía? Los dos querían estos. Se lo estaban pasando bien.

– ¿Qué coño pasa? –preguntó ella, de mal humor. No le gustaba para nada que la dejaran con el calentón.

–Solo… espérate un momento, ¿vale? –dijo Sanji, intentando calmar su respiración. Le costaba muchísimo pensar cuando estaba empalmado. –creo que nos estamos viniendo un poco arriba, es todo.

 _No me reconozco…_ pensaba Sanji.

Nunca, repetía, nunca había hecho algo así. Tenía una chica preciosa que estaba demostrando ser una fiera en la cama que estaba loca por acostarse con él, y él la estaba deteniendo.

– ¿Arriba? –preguntó Zoro. No entendía a qué se refería su amigo. ¿Qué quería ponerse arriba? A ella no le importaba eso, le gustaba la variedad.

–Es que… joder… Zoro. ¿Tú realmente quieres esto? –preguntó Sanji mirándole a los ojos.

El corazón de Zoro se detuvo.

Le miró a los ojos, totalmente aterrorizada.

_O sea… ¿era eso? Él… no… no quiere… todo es porque soy una chica ahora… es eso… no… no quiere…_

– ¿Tú… tú no? –preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz. –nunca había tenido tanto miedo de una respuesta.

– ¿Qué? Joder, ¡claro que quiero! ¡Mira como estoy! No me refiero a eso. –dijo Sanji, intentando calmarla.

Podía ver todas y cada una de las preguntas y temores en los ojos de la chica, tenía que aclararlo rápido.

–Es… ¿es porque soy un tío? ¿Todo esto va a acabar una vez rota la maldición? –Zoro volvía a estar al borde del llanto, y ahora no se veía con fuerzas de controlarse.

–Zoro, escúchame, joder. Quiero acostarme contigo, y ni te imaginas lo que me ha costado pararme. Solo digo que ahora no es el mejor momento. Nos quedan tres horas para el amanecer. Ya sé que siempre pienso con la polla, pero creo que ahora mismo sería mejor priorizar nuestras vidas a un polvo.

 _Bueno, vale. Ahí tengo que darle la razón._

Zoro miró a Sanji, reflexionando sobre sus palabras. La verdad era que, con menos de tres horas para que se activara la guillotina, quizá no deberían entretenerse demasiado.

Sobre todo porque seguían sin tener ni una respuesta de cómo solucionar todo ese percal.

Zoro solo gruñó como respuesta, con su mejor cara de mal humor. Se soltó y se alejó un par de pasos. Necesitaba que el aire la refrescara un poco.

Sanji suspiró aliviado. Bueno, en realidad, era una mezcla entre alivio y frustración, porque estaba seguro que acababa de echar a perder uno de los mejores polvos de su vida. Y necesitaba enfriarse con urgencia.

Se dejó caer, de espaldas al árbol, hasta llegar al suelo. Se abrió un poco la camisa, para permitir que el aire le refrescara el cuerpo. Odiaba quedarse con un calentón de tal magnitud, ahora mismo necesitaría o una paja o una ducha de agua fría.

–Oye, encima no te desnudes, que me lo pones más difícil. –dijo Zoro, a dos metros de distancia, sin atreverse a mirar.

Se había girado un momento, lo justo para ver como el otro se desabrochaba la camisa.

–Necesito aire, ¿vale? Te jodes y no miras. –respondió él.

Tabaco. Sí, eso también iba a ayudarle.

Cogió el último cigarro de la cajetilla y se lo encendió. Tendría que pasar el resto del fin de semana con el mono.

Sanji inhaló el humo, aspirándolo como algo necesario, tragándolo y sintiendo como llenaba sus pulmones. Le iría bien para calmarse.

Cuando suspiró, soltando el humo lentamente, notó como todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Poco a poco, su erección iba bajando, permitiéndole pensar con más claridad.

Lo cierto era que no había detenido a Zoro solo por eso. Esa era su mayor razón, era obvio, tenían que salvar sus vidas, lo de follar podía venir luego. Claro que, si acababan muriendo igual, quizá…

_No. No va a pasar nada._

Volvió a tragar el humo. En ese momento, ambos amigos habían estado demasiado impacientes como para reflexionar sobre nada.

Sanji estaba seguro ahora. Sabía que le gustaba Zoro, tanto su versión femenina como la masculina. No tenía ningún problema, ya lo había aceptado, y por eso acabó lanzándose.

Lo que no tenía tan claro era qué pensaba ella. ¿Y si ella se sentía atraída por él porque ahora era una mujer? Sanji nunca había notado nada por parte de su amigo, nunca hizo ningún movimiento hacia él.

Lanzó el humo al cielo, reflexionando sobre lo que sabía de él. Lo que realmente sabía.

Ni un comentario, nada. Ni a él, ni a nadie. Incluso llegó a creer que era asexual, ya que nunca había mostrado interés por nadie.

Eso era algo que, según Sanji, sería importante aclarar. Si era así, su amistad ya estaba jodida, pero esperaba que con el tiempo la recuperaran.

Y luego, estaba la otra posibilidad.

¿Y si Zoro, al igual que él, se sentía atraído a Sanji ya de antes?

Eso le llevaba a pensar que Zoro debía ser gay, o quizá bisexual. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo cuándo se convirtió en mujer, que no le gustaban los pechos, le cuadraba más la primera opción. Casi era la única que tenía algún sentido.

Igualmente, era algo de lo que nunca habían hablado, nunca trató ese tema con él. Y eso, como mejor amigo, le dolía.

No le dolía que el otro no le hubiera dicho nada, le dolía el hecho que él no fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para que se lo contara. ¿Tan poca confianza tenía Zoro en él? No solo eso.

Volvió a aspirar el humo, el cigarrillo ya iba por la mitad, y su cabeza a mil por hora.

El propio Sanji nunca le había dado la suficiente importancia. Si Zoro era realmente gay, Sanji nunca le prestó la más mínima atención. Nunca notó nada, porque estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios problemas de faldas. Realmente era un amigo de mierda.

¿Por qué Zoro no le diría nada? El peliverde siempre había sido un tipo muy hermético, pocas veces dejaba ver sus verdaderas emociones, solo él o Nami habían llegado a verle de verdad alguna vez. Incluso Reiju. ¿Lo sabrían ellas?

Soltó el humo.

Si era así… ¿por qué él no? ¿Por qué fue incapaz de prestarle la atención que merecía? No sería que… ¿era por él? ¿Le gustaba?

Si eso era cierto, con más motivo debía detenerse. Sanji por nada del mundo quería aprovecharse de Zoro, ni que él lo creyera. No quería aprovecharse de su amigo, quería que supiera que lo suyo era algo real.

También estaba seguro que Zoro se arrepentiría siempre que su primera vez hubiera sido como mujer. A Sanji le parecía excitante, pero… 

_Pero hacerlo con un Zoro mujer… sería la única oportunidad que tendría… luego volverá a ser un tío y no podríamos volver a hacerlo de esa forma…_

_Déjalo. Joder. Normal que te llame pervertido._

Dio una calada todavía más grande que las anteriores, intentando apartar esa parte tan primitiva que le dominaba demasiadas veces.

–Zoro… deberíamos hablar de esto. Lo que acaba de pasar. –dijo Sanji, antes de soltar el humo.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo, le sería imposible concentrarse en nada hasta aclararlo.

– ¿No deberíamos antes arreglar este lío? –dijo ella, girándose hacia él y dirigiéndose al mismo árbol en que estaba sentado el otro.

Se sentó a su derecha, con la espalda también apoyada en el tronco, en diagonal a él.

Estaba abrumada. Demasiado abrumada. Eran muchas cosas, en muy poco tiempo, que habían cambiado demasiado. Sanji quería hablar de esto, cosa totalmente obvia. Solo era que ella no estaba preparada para hacerlo.

Volvía a esconderse. Podía intentar camuflarlo perfectamente con el hecho de “intentemos romper la maldición”, pero lo único que hacía era esconderse de nuevo. Lo que tenía ahora, lo que había ocurrido, era real.

Pero puede que Sanji quisiera decirle que no, que no iba a volver a repetirse, así que prefería vivir en la ignorancia un poco más de tiempo.

Sanji giró un poco la cabeza. No podía verle la cara, estaba medio girada para evitar mirarle, solo podía verle el hombro, la oreja y una parte de la mejilla. Sabía que se estaba cerrando en banda, y que dijera lo que dijera él, no serviría de nada. Hasta que Zoro no decidiera abrirse, ahí seguiría.

_Tan cabezota como siempre…_

Lo dejó estar. Si lo prefería de ésta forma, lo respetaría. A parte, tenía razón. Él mismo los había cortado por la misma razón.

– ¿Cómo era la maldición? –preguntó la chica, intentando recordar ni que fuera una palabra del contrato, cosa imposible.

–“Dos almas alejadas. Dos almas predestinadas. Dos almas encontradas, una criatura que ya las codicia. Vuestros oscuros deseos, satisfechos por un precio. Joven vampiro, deberás ser el guía de la mujer, su cuerpo perdido entre éste mundo y el otro.

“Uno desea amar, el otro ser amado. Uno desea pasión, otro aceptación. Dos envidian lo que no tienen: he aquí vuestros deseos cumplidos.

“Uno cumplirá cuando se exponga, el otro cuando lo salve.

“Al amanecer acabará vuestro plazo para cumplir el contrato, o vuestras almas me pertenecerán para toda la eternidad. De ti depende su destino. Un alma. Dos cuerpos. Un final.

Sanji volvió a repetirlo palabra por palabra, sin equivocarse siquiera en una coma.

Y Zoro le miró de reojo con algo de reproche.

– ¿En serio? ¿Tan buena te ha parecido que estaba? Maldito cocinero pervertido… –preguntó Zoro, que le conocía demasiado bien.

–Oye, no me juzgues y da las gracias, alga con patas. –dijo él, aspirando la última bocanada de humo, riéndose por lo bajo.

Ella lo oyó perfectamente, por lo que rodó los ojos y sonrió. _No tiene remedio._

–Ero-cook. –dijo ella, sin disimular su risa.

–Marimo.

Esos insultos que tantas veces se habían dicho no sonaban como eso, eran más bien como bromas entre ellos. Dichas con cariño, con complicidad.

–Eres un imbécil –dijo ella.

Sanji vio que el ambiente se estaba relajando, por lo que decidió seguirle el juego a la chica, sin darse cuenta de nuevo que le hablaba en masculino.

–Y tu un gilipollas, y no me ves quejándome todo el día. –dijo girándose un poco más, para verla mejor.

– ¿Qué no? Si no haces otra cosa. –le respondió ella, mirándole también.

 _Mierda…_ pensó Sanji, mirándola.

La miraba a ella, pero le veía a él. Solo a él. Sus ojos castaños iluminados por la luz de la luna, sus facciones duras, sus hombros anchos, su musculatura entrenada. Era él. Quizá enfrente de él había una mujer, sí, pero él ya era totalmente incapaz de verla.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Zoro era algo mucho más fuerte que cualquier capricho. Mucho más.

 _Al final tendrá razón… soy un capullo_. Pensó, riéndose de sí mismo. Había tenido que pasar toda esta mierda para darse realmente cuenta de cuánto le quería.

– ¿De qué te ríes tu ahora? –preguntó Zoro, sin entender a qué venían aquellas risitas frustradas.

–Nada, que eres alucinante –dijo Sanji, tapándose la cara con las manos intentando contener la sonrisa histérica que le estaba saliendo.

Algo que se le hacía totalmente imposible.

_Idiota. Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota. Es que eres tonto. ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora? Gilipollas. Tan listo para unas cosas, y tan sumamente estúpido para otras._

Sanji seguía riéndose sin parar, y Zoro le miraba como si se hubiera vuelto completamente.

– ¿Tu dándome un elogio? ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Zoro, sin entender para nada la actitud del chico.

– ¿Y quién ha dicho que sea en el buen sentido? –dijo Sanji, puntualizando su anterior frase. Respiró y la miró con su sonrisa más espléndida.

Por fin se había ido ese estúpido ataque de risa.

–Vale, esto ya es más normal. Me estabas preocupando ya. Riéndote como un loco y diciendo mierdas sin sentido. –dijo Zoro, mirándole con la misma sonrisa.

– ¿O sea que admites que eres un maldito cromañón? –le preguntó Sanji.

–Jamás. –respondió Zoro.

Se hizo una pequeña pausa antes de que Sanji contestara, bajando un poco la vista mientras hablaba.

–No lo digo como algo malo. Me gusta cómo eres. –se atrevió a decir.

–Vaya, y yo que pensaba que te ponía de los nervios. –dijo Zoro, girándose algo avergonzada.

Sanji le miró atentamente, seguía viendo al hombre. Veía el rubor subir en sus mejillas, poco acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Zoro fuera del tipo tímido, siempre le había tenido por alguien más lanzado.

Pero esta noche estaba descubriendo muchas cosas nuevas sobre él, y quería seguir descubriendo muchas más.

–Y lo haces. Pero no significa que no me guste. –siguió provocándole el rubio, provocando que el otro se sonrojara todavía más, pero intentara disimularlo.

–No me pelotees, anda. –dijo Zoro, ya incapaz de mirar en su dirección.

Estaba sentada con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y con las rodillas levantadas, con los brazos apoyados en ella, justo donde aprovechó para apoyar su cara. Y ya de paso medio esconderla, para evitar la intensidad de la mirada de su amigo.

Realmente le estaba poniendo nervioso.

–No lo hago. –respondió con la misma seguridad que antes, aumentando esa intensidad, observando más y más a Zoro.

–Imbécil. –respondió éste, escondiéndose definitivamente.

Sanji volvió a reírse de ella, a carcajada limpia esta vez.

_Es demasiado mono._

–Tantos años intentando joderte mediante el desprecio, y ¡resulta que debía hacerlo mediante los halagos! –dijo, molestando todavía más a la chica.

–Vete a la mierda. –respondió Zoro con molestia.

Éste asalto, claramente lo había ganado el rubio.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, callados. Simplemente disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro.

El tiempo pasaba, el reloj avanzaba, y ellos se encontraban a gusto el uno con el otro. Pero no podían perder el tiempo, tenían que resolver el misterio que les permitiría seguir con vida hasta más allá del amanecer.

Empezaron a divagar, sugiriendo cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Debatían primero una teoría y luego otra, sin ningún éxito. Y encima, no podían evitar bromear sobre el tema.

Cada vez que intentaban hablar de algo serio, cualquier tontería les acababa distrayendo de su objetivo inicial.

–Sanji.

–Dime.

–Creo que tengo una parte de la profecía resuelta. –dijo Zoro, con poca emoción en su voz.

–Como vuelvas a decir que tengo que aceptar que soy un _okama_ , te parto la cara –dijo Sanji, después de haber oído la misma broma cinco veces.

Zoro no respondió, intentando aguantarse la risa. Y Sanji entendió perfectamente a qué se refería con ese silencio.

–Al final te mato yo, no el demonio –dijo frustrado.

–Me gustaría verte intentarlo. –le provocó la otra.

Otra pelea llegó después.

Empezaron a caminar sin rumbo otra vez, sabiendo que acabarían llegando al cementerio.

Estuvieron teorizando un rato sobre a qué se refería el demonio con la profecía, qué era lo que tenían que resolver, pero no lograban hallar la respuesta.

Nada.

Por primera vez, abordaban el tema de lleno, diciendo posibilidades y teorías alocadas, pero no conseguían acertar en ninguna.

– ¿Pero a qué coño se refería con “Uno desea amar, el otro ser amado. Uno desea pasión, otro aceptación. Dos envidian lo que no tienen: he aquí vuestros deseos cumplidos.”? –preguntó Zoro por enésima vez.

–Zoro, querido cabeza de musgo, si lo supiéramos, no estaríamos así. –respondió Sanji cansado de tener que decirle lo mismo una y otra vez.

Y nada, que no lo conseguían. Por más que se estrujaran el cerebro, no había nada.

Llevaban horas hablando y debatiendo de lo mismo, pero les era imposible sacar nada en claro.

– ¡Lo tengo! –dijo Zoro, con emoción en su rostro. Acababan de entrar por la puerta del cementerio de nuevo, ya dispuestos a quedarse ahí después del largo paseo.

–A ver qué suelta éste ahora… –dijo Sanji, con una mano en la cabeza.

–Oye gilipollas, que te estoy oyendo. –dijo Zoro, picada.

– ¿Si? Perdón, he dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta sin querer. –dijo Sanji con toda la ironía del mundo.

–No vas a aplacar mi alegría por haber resuelto el misterio. –dijo ella con orgullo.

–Venga, habla. –dijo él, temiéndose cualquier tontería que se le pasara por la cabeza.

– ¡Se refiere a nuestros deseos! ¡Ahí está el misterio! –dijo ella, intentando aumentar la tensión antes de resolver el misterio.

Sanji solo la miró inexpresivo.

–No jodas, Sherlock. –el rubio creía que habían llegado a esa conclusión más o menos a las diez de la noche, poco después que Zoro se convirtiera.

– ¿Y qué es lo que más deseas ahora mismo?

– ¿Yo? Irme a dormir. Empiezo a tener sueño. –dijo con ironía, cansado de lo que se supone había descubierto la chica.

Esto era demasiado para él.

Se sentó apoyado en una de las lápidas, ya hacía rato que le habían perdido el respeto a ese sitio. Total, tampoco es que éste lo hubiera tenido con ellos.

– ¡EXACTO! –dijo ella, de pie enfrente de él, como si Sanji hubiese llegado a su misma conclusión, lo que aumentaba la seguridad de sus argumentos.

– ¿Disculpa? –preguntó él, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

–Está claro, hombre. Una de mis mayores aficiones es dormir –Sanji tuvo que cortarle

–Te das cuenta de lo triste que suena eso, ¿verdad?

–Déjame acabar. Llevo despierta des de las cuatro de la tarde, y me estoy muriendo de sueño. Los deseos también son sinónimos de sueños, por lo tanto, el demonio quiere decirnos que tenemos que alcanzar nuestros sueños. ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? ¡Durmiendo! –dijo totalmente convencida. No veía ningún fallo, tenía que ser eso.

 _Misterio resuelto_ , pensó Zoro.

Sanji le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_Me está vacilando, no puede estar hablando en serio._

Zoro era una persona muy dormilona, debía dormir sus doce horas diarias, sino su cerebro cortocircuitaba. Y sus idas de olla podían ser muy épicas.

Por su parte, la chica estaba convencida que si Sanji le miraba de ésa forma era porque no podía creerse que ella sola hubiera resuelto el enigma. Si es que cuando se ponía…

–Tío, pasas demasiado tiempo con Luffy. –dijo Sanji, pero Zoro ni siquiera le escuchó.

– ¿Dónde hay una cama por aquí? –preguntó ella, empezando a buscar un colchón visco elástico en medio del bosque embrujado.

_No, si será capaz de ponerse a dormir en el puto cementerio._

Sanji tuvo que detenerla en cuanto le vio que empezaba a hacerse ella misma una almohada apilando hojas secas para tumbarse encima de una tumba y explicándole sin demasiada paciencia la gilipollez que estaba haciendo.

*

Robin les observaba atentamente desde lo alto de la rama de su árbol. No se había movido de ahí en toda la noche, totalmente atenta a los movimientos de esos dos individuos.

Les miró algo apenada.

Realmente le daban algo de pena. Ambos iban de machitos por la vida, de muy seguros de ellos mismos, de poder con todo. Pero al momento de afrontar sus miedos para conseguir sus verdaderos deseos, y se echaban atrás.

–A éste paso no lo conseguirán –respondió el Leviatán a los lamentos silenciosos del demonio.

Robin miró al cielo. Aún era negra noche, pero su vista podía ir mucho más lejos que la de cualquier humano, y podía ver como el sol se acercaba cada vez más al horizonte.

–Vamos, chicos… que os queda poco ya.

*

Llevaban horas. Literalmente horas intentando sacar algo en claro. Habían probado de todo, todo lo que se les ocurría o les pasaba por la cabeza, por muy locura que fuera.

Sabían que tenía que ver con cumplir sus deseos, pero no conseguían avanzar. Ambos ya se habían besado, se habían visto correspondidos, así que descartaban que se tratara de eso.

O almenos, eso se decían. Porque una cosa es un contacto físico. Eso era algo fácil, lo más sencillo. Lo difícil, era algo más profundo, algo que ambos tenían demasiado miedo de sacar a la luz.

Porque sus deseos tenían demasiado que ver con sus inseguridades, y eso era algo tan enterrado dentro de ellos que ni siquiera su subconsciente quería sacarlo a la luz. Esa era su manera de protegerse: ocultarse de todo, fingiendo que no existía o que ni siquiera importaba. 

Zoro estaba sentada en el suelo, con una rodilla levantada y apoyando el codo en esta, donde descansaba su cabeza, y Sanji daba vueltas por delante de ella.

La chica ya le había dicho muchas veces que se detuviera, que la ponía de los nervios con tanto paseo, pero Sanji estaba demasiado ansioso como para quedarse quieto. Decía que estar en movimiento le permitía concentrarse mejor.

–Sanji. –dijo de golpe Zoro, después de unos minutos de silencio.

–Dime. –respondió el otro sin detenerse.

–Son las seis de la mañana. –dijo Zoro, empezando a preocuparse al darse cuenta que la noche ya no era tan oscura.

La cuenta atrás, la verdadera cuenta atrás, había empezado.

Y Sanji se dio cuenta del temor en los ojos de su amigo.

–No. Oye, ni de coña. No pongas esa cara. Según la maldición, soy yo quien tiene que ayudarte, que sacarnos de éste embrollo. Y no pienso permitir que muramos, ¿me oyes? –Sanji se agachó enfrente de ella, apoyándose en sus hombros para obligarla a mirarle.

–Sanji, llevamos horas hablando y no hemos sacado nada en claro. –dijo Zoro, empezando a venirse abajo.

_Eso sí que no._

Zoro siempre había tenido más determinación que nadie. Nunca se rendía, para él, solo había una dirección posible, y esa era adelante –siempre y cuanto no se tratara de mapas, que entonces iba a cualquier lado.

Y Sanji se negaba en rotundo en quedarse mirando mientras el otro se desmoronaba enfrente de él.

–Eh. ¿Qué es eso, te estás rindiendo? –dijo para picarle. Sabía que ésta iba a ser la mejor manera de motivarle.

– ¡NUNCA! –dijo Zoro, con rabia, quien le tenía alergia a esa palabra.

–Pues cambia esa cara y espabila un poco. –dicho esto, se levantó y volvió a empezar su paseo en círculos.

Algo hizo click en la cabeza de Zoro. Sanji tenía razón. ¿A qué coño estaba jugando? Zoro sabía perfectamente a qué se refería la maldición, almenos en su parte.

Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Su deseo iba atado a su miedo, pero él tenía más huevos que nadie, e iba a superarlo en ese mismo instante. Su vida y la de Sanji estaban en juego, ahora poco importara como se sintiera él o si le hacía daño.

Podría vivir con el corazón roto, pero viviría. Se recuperaría, saldría adelante como siempre hacía. Si moría ahí, se acababa todo. Fin de la partida. Game Over.

Sobrevivir, eso era lo importante.

Y si tenía que mostrarse vulnerable, que exponerse y permitir que le pisotearan, que así fuera. Lo desafiaría con su sonrisa más arrogante, lo aceptaría y lo superaría, fuera lo que fuera. En esos momentos, tenía demasiado que perder como para quedarse callado.

Con decisión, decidido a no echarse atrás por nada del mundo, se levantó del suelo, encarando a Sanji, que daba vueltas de un lado a otro.

–Cejas de sushi. Tengo que hablar contigo. –dijo en su tono más serio.

Sanji se giró, estaba de espaldas a él en esos momentos, sorprendido por el tono de voz con que había hablado la mujer. La miró a los ojos, y le alegró ver por primera vez en toda la noche de nuevo a su amigo.

_Ahí está._

Esa era su actitud. Ese era su carácter. Esa era su personalidad. Seguro de sí mismo, decidido. Ese sí era su Zoro.

–Que quieres. –respondió Sanji, con una ligera sonrisa, provocando todavía más esa fuerza interior que tenía. Se paró enfrente de ella, dispuesto a escuchar.

No sabía qué iba a decirle, pero sabía que sería la verdadera respuesta. Ahora sí. Por fin había sacado a relucir su instinto, ese que pocas veces mostraba pero le hacía mucho más astuto que a cualquiera del grupo. Más que Nami, incluso.

Zoro tomó aire, inflándose de valor. Eso era lo más difícil que había hecho nunca.

–Mira… Yo… Joder, no sé cómo decir eso. No voy a irme con rodeos, no sé ser suave. Soy gay. Siempre lo he sido, pero nunca os lo he dicho. He estado con varios chicos, pero nunca con ninguna chica.

“–Y si no os lo dije no fue por falta de confianza, sabéis que sois muy importantes para mí. Solo Kuina y Tashigi, mis hermanas, y mi padre lo saben, aunque sospecho que Reiju también. Si no lo dije fue porque me daba miedo.

Sanji no pensaba interrumpirle. Le miraba, viendo a su amigo dentro del cuerpo de esa mujer. Un cuerpo que para él no existía ya, porque era Zoro. Le temblaba un poco la voz, pero estaba decidida a acabar. Le dejaría hablar, que dijera todo lo que necesitara sacar.

“–Y me daba miedo porque… bueno, hay más cosas. Cada vez que una chica que te gustaba se me declaraba, tú te enfadabas conmigo, y eso me jodía. Me reventaba vivo, ni te imaginas cuánto. Me gustaba que te enfadaras porque me fueran detrás, pero no el verdadero motivo…

Y ahí venía. Lo estaba soltando, lo estaba haciendo. Por fin, estaba diciéndole a Sanji lo que de verdad sentía por él.

En su vida había estado tan nervioso, pero no quería demostrárselo. Quería que le viera seguro, que lo que le decía era cien por cien real, y que no se arrepentía de dar ese paso.

“–Porque… bueno… yo… no quería que te fijaras en ellas, quería que te fijaras en mí. Pero no como lo hacías muchas veces, metiéndote con mis músculos y el tiempo que paso en el gimnasio, o teniendo envidia porque ligo más que tú, sino por mí. Quería que me vieras a mí.

Lo estaba soltando. Lo estaba haciendo. Lo estaba haciendo. Y lo hacía mirando a los ojos a Sanji, mirándole, diciéndole toda la verdad.

“–Sanji… llevo… llevo mucho tiempo queriéndote decir esto, pero no me atrevía. A ti no te gustan los hombres, así que sabía que no tenía nada que hacer. Preferí sufrir en silencio, pero tenerte a mi lado. Sabía que nunca seriamos pareja, pero podría ser tu amigo. O esa extraña relación a la que nosotros llamamos amistad.

“–Pero hoy… algo ha cambiado, lo noto, y sé que tú también. Y estoy acojonada. Te lo juro, nunca había tenido tanto miedo como lo he tenido hoy. Tengo miedo que esto sea un sueño y despertar, ni te imaginas cuanto me aterroriza volver a ser un hombre y que lo que ha pasado hoy entre nosotros acabe.

Su voz temblaba. Estaba empezando a serle imposible contener sus nervios, porque estaba en la parte más delicada. Le estaba diciendo todo. Absolutamente todo.

Sanji la escuchaba, expectante. Sabía lo duro que estaba siendo esto para Zoro, alguien tan cerrado como él se estaba exponiendo, de una forma totalmente sincera. Lo notaba, en estos momentos estaba en un estado muy vulnerable.

“–Porque habría tenido ese que hace tiempo llevo deseando, pero luego me lo habrían arrebatado. Y no podría odiarte, porque no sería tu culpa. Es normal, si eres hetero, es normal que te guste por como soy ahora y no por mí. Eso lo entiendo, pero Sanji, ni te imaginas lo que me duele.

Sanji le miraba, sin creerse todavía que Zoro no se hubiera dado cuenta.

“–En todo caso, me odiaría a mí misma, por ser tan rematadamente gilipollas de creer que tú y yo… que podríamos ser reales. No quiero ponerte en un aprieto, entiendo perfectamente que no sientas lo mismo. Solo… necesitaría un par de días para mí, ya sabes, un tiempo para que se me pasara un poco, pero luego, me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos.

_Debería decirle… algo… no quiero verle pasándolo mal. Duele verlo así._

Pero ni Sanji dijo nada, ni Zoro se detuvo. Era demasiado tiempo guardándose muchas cosas para él, y tenía que soltarlo todo. Era como si hubieran abierto la válvula de salida de agua de un pantano, ahora ya no había quien le detuviera.

Volvió a suspirar y a soltar el aire, intentando contener los nervios antes de seguir hablando.

“–En el fondo, debería agradecer almenos haber podido tener ni que sea éste momento. Era algo con lo que solo soñaba, que nunca hubiera pensado que se haría realidad. Pero eso no hará que duela menos, porque me habrán puesto la miel en los labios para luego pegarme el manguerazo en toda la cara.

_¡Eso no es cierto! No, por dios, no digas eso. No es así. Tengo que decírselo. Por favor, Zoro… date cuenta…_

“–Lo que quiero decir es… Bueno, ya de hace tiempo… tú… me… yo… te… –lo había dicho casi todo. Solo faltaban las palabras mágicas.

¿Por qué estas se quedaban enganchadas en su garganta?

Sentía la mirada de Sanji encima de ella, demasiado intensa. No sabía qué pensaría el otro, ni siquiera se atrevía a aguantarle la mirada para intentar descubrirlo. Cerró los ojos, apretó los puños, intentando darse fuerza para decirlo.

“–Yo… te… a ti… te… te…

¿Por qué no salían? 

Noto el calor de otro cuerpo a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos por el susto. Era Sanji, la estaba abrazando, con fuerza. Intentando transmitirle su seguridad, demostrándole que iba a estar ahí, para él, ahora y siempre.

Pero aun así, Zoro seguía sin poder hablar. Solo respiraba con mucha fuerza, correspondiendo con indecisión su abrazo, con mucho miedo. Estaba perdido, no sabía bien qué hacer. Estaba quedando como una auténtica idiota.

–Te odio. –respondió Sanji, con su voz cargada de ternura.

Eso molestó todavía más a Zoro, porque sabía perfectamente lo que Sanji hacía. Estaba intentando relajarle como siempre hacía, molestándole.

–No te aguanto –respondió Zoro, aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura de Sanji, escondiendo la cara en la curva de su cuello.

Sanji se rió ante el comentario. Ellos eran así. A su manera, Zoro estaba intentando confesarse, y él quería hacer lo mismo. Hacerle pasar sus miedos, decirle que todo estaba bien, que todo iba a salir bien.

–Me gustas –dijo éste, en su oído.

Notó el cuerpo de Zoro tensarse entre sus brazos. Claramente, no se esperaba que Sanji le dijera algo así, le había pillado totalmente desprevenido.

– ¿Te gusto? –preguntó ella, levantando la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos. Quería ver que lo que le había dicho era verdad.

Sanji le sonrió, algo travieso, dirigiendo sus labios hacia la oreja de Zoro.

–Me enciendes –dijo medio en serio medio en broma. Zoro soltó otra risa, conocía demasiado a Sanji para saber qué significaba eso.

–Te quiero. –respondió ella, sin dudar.

Zoro sintió un gran peso desvanecerse. Ese nudo en la boca de su estómago, la opresión en el pecho, poco a poco, fueron deshaciéndose. Se sentía revitalizado. Después de tanto tiempo, le dijo a Sanji lo que sentía por él.

No solo eso, sino que encima le correspondía. Casi no podía creérselo. Quería abrazarle muy fuerte y no soltarle nunca. Así, en silencio, tal cual estaban. Solo ellos dos, sin nada más.

Los rayos de sol empezaban a brillar en el horizonte, y ellos seguían abrazados, tocándose por última vez.

La maldición no se había roto.

–Vaya, vaya… os veo bastante tranquilos para estar a punto de morir. –dijo una voz detrás de ellos, una sensual y maliciosa voz de mujer.

Robin había vuelto a por el pago.

–Tú… –pronunció Sanji cuando la miró.

Ambos se giraron instintivamente a mirarla, con odio en los ojos. No pensaban permitir que ese demonio les hiciera nada, y lucharían hasta las últimas consecuencias.

–Que te lo crees. –respondió Zoro a su amenazas, poniéndose ligeramente delante. Había salido su actitud protectora, pero Sanji no dejaba pensarla sola.

Robin se hallaba sentada encima de una lápida, con las piernas cruzadas.

Ahora que la luz del sol la iluminaba, podían ver perfectamente claro todo su cuerpo. Sus escamas cubrían gran parte de él, como si de un reptil se tratara. Éstas ocupaban sus piernas, parte de su torso, su espalda, sus brazos y sus manos, las cuales se asimilaban a garras.

Robin tenía las alas desplegadas, parecidas a las de un dragón o un murciélago. A primera vista, sus escamas parecían negras, pero con los reflejos del sol se veían moradas, al igual que sus ojos, ligeramente brillantes.

Incluso sus cuernos tenían ese color tan oscuro y brillante.

Tanto su cara, cuello como su pecho y parte de su estómago tenían la textura de la piel humana, completamente pálida.

–Es la realidad. Os he dado la oportunidad, pero no habéis alcanzado vuestros deseos. Prueba de eso es que sigues siendo una hermosa mujer, joven humano con un cuchillo por diadema.

Seguía teniendo el mismo atractivo que hacía ya varias horas pero, a diferencia de entonces, ahora mismo no causaba en Sanji ningún tipo de atracción. Más bien todo lo contrario, y eso para él era mucho.

Robin les miraba sonriendo, con aires de superioridad. Era un demonio, no podía mostrar piedad ante los humanos, por mucho que lamentara que tuvieran que morir. Ahora mismo, le tocaba ser el demonio despiadado que podía ser, no el ser sobrenatural que se preocupa por los humanos.

Eso ya lo había sido, y habían desaprovechado la oportunidad.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡He cumplido mi deseo! Esa era la respuesta, ¿verdad? “Uno desea amar, el otro ser amado. Uno desea pasión, otro aceptación. Dos envidian lo que no tienen: he aquí vuestros deseos cumplidos. Uno cumplirá cuando se exponga, el otro cuando lo salve.” Le he dicho lo que siento, le he dicho que le quiero. Y él me ha aceptado. ¡Hemos cumplido!

Zoro gritaba y escupía cada una de las palabras. De tanto repetirlas, se había aprendido de memoria la parrafada que les había soltado Robin al inicio de la noche.

Por un momento, Robin se salió de su papel, mirándoles con lástima. Realmente, lo habían intentado. El de cabellos verdes lo había conseguido.

–Solo habéis cumplido la mitad del trato. Falta la del vampiro. –les dijo, sonando más comprensiva de lo que hubiera querido.

– ¿Yo? –preguntó Sanji. No lo entendía.

En una noche, había aceptado su reciente descubierta bisexualidad y los sentimientos que de verdad albergaba por su amigo, y quería seguir con él, pasara lo que pasara.

–Así es, chico. Aun no has cumplido tu deseo. Ese lastimoso deseo que tanto te duele. –dijo ella, fingiendo dramatismo.

– ¡Claro que lo he cumplido! Le quiero, quiero estar con él. –dijo Sanji, enfadado, tomando la mano de Zoro.

El demonio suspiró ligeramente. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan listo como el rubio, ser tan tonto a la vez?

Robin estaba segura de lo que había visto cuando firmó el contrato con él. Vio tristeza, vio soledad, vio autodesprecio. Ese chico no sería capaz de querer a nadie si no aprendía a quererse a sí mismo.

Rompiendo el código, decidió darle una pequeña pista a ese chico.

–Eso es realmente tierno. Pero ese no era tu deseo. Tu deseo va mucho más lejos de querer a alguien, va sobre quererte a ti mismo. Darlo todo. –dijo, con su tono más seco posible.

Miró a los ojos a Sanji, totalmente atenta a su respuesta, y vio algo en ellos.

Claro que lo sabía. Lo sabía de sobras a lo que se refería. Pero estaba demasiado asustado todavía. No quería exponerse, no era capaz de mostrarse tal y como era, y si no lo hacía, les llevaría a la tumba.

Esa idea, la que había estado molestando en un rincón de la cabeza de Sanji durante toda la noche, volvió a hacerse presente, más fuerte todavía que antes. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, su subconsciente lo apartaba con fuerza, dejándolo otra vez encerrado.

Porque Sanji tenía demasiado miedo, y no quería afrontarlo.

Pero ahora, Robin lo había dicho en voz alta. Ya no podía ignorarla. Se hacía demasiado fuerte, se escuchaba demasiado claro.

– ¿Sanji? ¿De qué está hablando? –preguntó Zoro, tomando su mano con más fuerza, mirándole confundido.

Sanji era una de las personas con más amor propio que conocía. Lo había demostrado cientos de veces. Eso significaba que… ¿era pura fachada?

_¿Darlo todo? ¿Qué coño significa eso?_

El rubio bajo la mirada, observando sus manos unidas. Pensó en la valentía de Zoro, en hacer eso que más temía, y se maldijo internamente a sí mismo. Él debía hacer lo mismo, debía cumplir con su parte del trato.

Estaba terriblemente acojonado, pero tenía que hacerlo.

–Darlo todo. –dijo él, en un susurro que Zoro fue incapaz de oír, pero que Robin oyó claramente.

–Chico listo. –respondió ella.

Sanji suspiró, relajando la tensión en sus hombros. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

– ¿Puedo explicárselo, almenos? –le preguntó, ahora sin ninguna pizca de odio, solo aceptación.

–Adelante. –respondió ella. Parecía que todavía no estaban condenados.

– ¿Explicar el qué? –preguntó Zoro, a quien le daba muy mala espina lo que estaba pasando.

Sanji se giró hacia ella, tomándole por ambas manos. Ahora era su turno de exponerse, de ser valiente.

–A ver… podríamos resumirlo todo como “problemas con papá”. Nunca te hablé de eso, solo algunas cosas con Nami, y muy superficialmente. Cuando era pequeño, mis hermanos me pegaban día sí y día también, y mi padre vivía ignorándome. Siempre fui un fracaso para él, solo mi madre y mi hermana me apoyaban.

“–La cosa fue mucho peor cuando empezó el proceso de divorcio. Mi padre me culpaba a mí de eso, y sus burlas hacia mí, sus desprecios, aumentaron. A sus ojos, siempre fui un inútil. No recuerdo una sola palabra buena de él hacia mí, ni un beso, nada.

“–Mi padre es un hijo de puta que le preocupaban más los logros de su descendencia que sus hijos, y mi error fue no salir como él quería. Un error que pagué durante diez años y dos meses.

– ¿Pero qué sarta de tonterías son estas? Tú no eres un inútil. –le cortó Zoro, sin poder creerse las palabras de su amigo. ¿Qué clase de padre había tenido?

Comparándolo con su situación, para él, su padre era como su héroe. Siempre había sido muy cariñoso con él, le había apoyado absolutamente en todo y nunca le trató mal. Fue a la primera persona a quien le contó que era gay, incluso antes que a sus hermanas, y solo sonrió y le abrazó.

Koshiro, Kuina, Tashigi y él siempre habían sido un equipo muy unido.

No podía creerse que la infancia de Sanji hubiera sido tan diferente a la suya.

Pensándolo bien, ahora entendía muchas cosas. Cuando eran pequeños, muchas veces venía con la cara amoratada por las peleas con sus hermanos. Nadie le dio importancia, porque él se reía y decía que ellos habían quedado mucho peor.

No habían empezado a ir a su casa hasta que sus padres se divorciaron, porque antes su padre nunca lo había permitido. Las pocas veces que Zoro lo había visto, llevando a Sanji al colegio, fue desde el coche, haciéndole bajar y sin mirar como el chico cruzaba la calle.

Aun así, Sanji sonreía. Siempre sonreía. Siempre se mostraba contento con ellos. ¿Tanto había escondido durante tanto tiempo?

“–Pues las que me hicieron creer durante años, Zoro. Puede que tu creas eso, pero cuando no dejas de decirle a un niño lo inútil que es, el fracaso que es y la deshonra que representa, llega un momento que se lo acaba creyendo.

_No… esto no… no es cierto, no puede ser. Sanji… no puede haber sufrido esto y yo ni siquiera darme cuenta…_

“–No me mires así, por favor. No es culpa tuya, yo me esforcé al máximo para esconderlo todo. Al contrario, debería daros las gracias. Estando con vosotros… peleándome contigo… realmente son de los pocos recuerdos felices que tengo de mi infancia.

Zoro tomó todavía más fuerte sus manos, intentando trasmitirle todo su apoyo.

“–No quise decir nada porque con vosotros podía evadirme de toda la mierda que tenía en casa. Lo siento, eres mi mejor amigo y quizá debería habértelo dicho. Lo lamento, de verdad. Era solo… no lo sé, si no lo decía era como si no pasara. Era como si llevara dos vidas, totalmente diferentes entre ellas.

“–Si te soy sincero… de ti fue quien más esfuerzos hice para esconderlo. No podía permitir que tú, precisamente tú, lo supieras. Tú eres alguien a quien siempre he admirado. Tan fuerte, tan seguro. Quería ser como tú. Y no quería que me vieras como a alguien débil, necesitado.

–Nunca te vería de esa forma, Sanji. –le interrumpió Zoro. Necesitaba decírselo. Lo que le pasó, lo que le obligaron a creer, era todo falso. Él le conocía mucho más, sabía cómo era. –Eres alucinante, en el buen sentido. Eres dulce, cariñoso, eres muy amable, fuerte e inteligente, consigues absolutamente todo lo que te propones. Lo has pasado mal, pero aun así eres capaz de sonreír cada día. Nunca juzgas a nadie, siempre que alguien necesita ayuda estas ahí para ofrecerla. Eres la mejor persona que conozco, Sanji.

Zoro intentaba hablar con calma, des del corazón, diciendo todo lo que pensaba de él, y Sanji la escuchaba atentamente, intentando contener las lágrimas.

_Realmente voy a echarte de menos…_

–Gracias. –dijo, con la voz rota, intentando contenerse sin éxito. –Gracias, Zoro. Gracias de verdad. Gracias por quererme, por aceptarme tal como soy. Tú has hecho realidad mi deseo. –dijo mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Yo no he hecho nada, lo has hecho todo tú. –respondió ella, acercándose a él, poniendo su mano en su mejilla y secando las lágrimas que caían por ella.

Sanji se tomó un momento, disfrutando de la caricia, antes de seguir hablando. Quería sentir un poco más la mano de Zoro, quería alargar todo lo que le permitieran ese momento.

–Claro que has hecho. Me has enseñado que no debo creerme las palabras de alguien que en realidad no me quería. Me has enseñado a quererme, a aceptarme tal como soy. Durante tanto tiempo, enseñándome tanto. Y hoy, me has enseñado a superar mis miedos. Gracias a tus palabras, antes, diciéndome que me quieres, he aprendido a aceptarme y a superarme.

Sanji seguía agradeciendo, son poder parar de llorar.

– ¿Que dices? Te lo diré todas las veces que sean necesarias. Yo no he hecho nada, lo has hecho tú solo. Y si hace falta que te diga cada día lo increíble que eres para que te lo creas, lo haré. Te quiero, Sanji. –dijo ella, acercando su frente a la de él, todavía acariciando la mejilla del chico.

_Joder… odio que esto tenga que acabar así._

–Gracias, Zoro. De verdad, muchas gracias. Yo también te quiero. Te quiero tanto… y odio haberme dado cuenta hoy. Odio no haber podido estar contigo antes. –ahora Sanji ya no intentaba contener sus lágrimas. Ya daba igual.

El mal presentimiento que tenía Zoro des de hacía un rato, creció todavía más. No le gustaba el tono con el que hablaba el otro, ni las palabras que utilizaba.

_Esto… hay algo aquí que no me gusta._

–Sanji… –dijo ella.

–Dime. –respondió el rubio, sin alejarse.

– ¿Por qué hablas como si fuera una despedida? –preguntó, con miedo de saber la respuesta.

Robin, a su espalda, sonreía tristemente. Había llegado el momento.

–Porque voy a darlo todo. –dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

– ¿Qué coño significa eso? Lo habéis dicho antes ya. –preguntó, confundida. No le gustaba nada como estaba sonando eso.

–Significa exactamente esto, Zoro. –dijo Sanji, besándola a los labios por última vez y apartándose de ella, encarando de nuevo a Robin.

El demonio les miraba enternecida, como quien mira una película romántica.

–Ese es mi deseo. –dijo Sanji, mirándola sin miedo. Estaba decidido, era su responsabilidad e iba a hacerlo.

–Respuesta correcta. –respondió el demonio, levantándose y caminando lentamente hacia él.

– ¿De qué va todo eso? ¿Qué vas a hacerle? –dijo Zoro, intentando ponerse delante de él.

Robin no tuvo necesidad de intervenir, Sanji lo hizo por ella, alargando el brazo hacia atrás evitando que se acercara más a ellos.

–Voy a salvarte, eso es lo que va a pasar. Yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de salir vivo de esta. –dijo, totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

Así era el trato que había firmado.

– ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡VAMOS A SALIR JUNTOS DE ESTA! ¡YA HAS ALCANZADO TU DESEO! ¡LO HAS DICHO! –dijo Zoro, gritando a pleno pulmón.

Esto no podía pasar. No podía dejarle así, no podía irse sin más.

–Tan lento como siempre… Esa era solo una parte del deseo. Mi verdadero deseo era aceptarme a mí mismo, encontrar a alguien aceptara por como soy y darlo todo por esa persona.

Zoro cambió su expresión. Ahora lo entendía todo, y no le gustaba para nada. No. No, no, no, no.

_Por eso ha dicho que en ningún momento podría salir con vida…_

–Sanji por favor, no lo hagas… no… ¡no quiero que hagas eso! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! –gritaba la chica, desesperada.

_¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESO SI QUE NO! ¡NO PIENSO PERDERTE! ¡CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO!_

–Es fácil. O muero yo, o morimos los dos. Es una elección muy sencilla. –dijo él, mirándola de lado y sonriendo una vez más antes de girarse hacia Robin y empezar a caminar lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

– ¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡SANJI NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡NO PUEDO PERDERTE!

–Te quiero, Marimo. –fue lo único que respondió mientras avanzaba.

Zoro estaba paralizada, las lágrimas salían a chorro por sus ojos, totalmente desesperada, clavada, gritando en el suelo.

Sanji ya estaba enfrente de Robin.

–Si me llevas a mí, no le harás nada a él. –dijo Sanji, mirando al demonio.

–De acuerdo. –respondió ella con una sonrisa, alzando su mano hacia él.

– ¡SANJI! –el rubio ignoraba los gritos, por mucho que le desgarraran el corazón. Debía hacerlo, debía salvar a Zoro.

–Le devolverás su cuerpo.

–Trato hecho. –dijo ella, tranquilamente. Su mano, o más bien su garra, se encontraba encima del pecho de Sanji, arañando suavemente su ropa, justo encima del corazón.

–Y no permitirás que ningún otro de tu calaña vuelva a acercarse a él.

Robin sonrió en señal de afirmación justo antes de empezar a clavar sus uñas en su piel.

En ese momento, Zoro se lanzó corriendo hacia ellos. Iba a impedirlo, aunque él mismo muriera.

Sanji soltó un quejido, sintiendo las uñas del demonio travesarle lentamente la carne.

Zoro corrió todavía más rápido, intentando llegar hasta ellos.

– ¡SANJI!

Hasta que una inmensa luz blanca la cegó por completo.

_Caigo._

_Silencio._

_Vértigo._

_Miedo._

_Desesperación._

_Dolor._

_Calidez._

_Nostalgia._

_Confusión._

_Luz._

_Más luz._

_Tan blanca._

_Cegadora._

_No puedo ver nada._

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_¿Quién soy?_

_¿Dónde estás?_

_¿Sanji? ¿Quién es?_

_¿Por qué ese nombre me causa tanta calidez?_

_¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te quiero tanto?_

_Luz._

Dolor de cabeza. Eso era lo que sentía Zoro. Un increíble dolor de cabeza que le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Había demasiada luz como para abrirlos, y eso solo hacía que le doliera todavía más.

Se sentía exhausto, realmente cansado. Todo su cuerpo pesaba, como si le hubiera pasado un camión por encima. Era totalmente incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

_Sanji._

Otra vez ese nombre vino a su mente, pero esta vez, vino acompañado de todos sus recuerdos.

– ¡SANJI! –gritó, levantándose de golpe y buscándolo a su alrededor. Le importaba una mierda su dolor o estar cansado. Tenía que encontrarle. – ¡¿SANJI DONDE ESTAS?!

Le buscaba con la mirada, sentado des del suelo, arrastrándose por el césped de ese horrible cementerio, buscándole por todos lados, pero no le encontraba.

Las lágrimas volvían a apoderarse de él.

_No, no por favor no. No. Dime que no te has ido. Sanji no por favor, no. No me dejes. ¡No me dejes!_

– ¡Sanji! –volvió a gritar, con la voz desgarrada por el llanto y la desesperación. – ¡SANJI POR FAVOR DIME DONDE ESTÁS! –gritaba una y otra vez, intentando levantarse.

Esto no podía estar pasando. No podía ser cierto. No habían pasado por todo eso para que ahora acabara así. No, no podía tener éste final.

Por favor, necesitaba una respuesta. Necesitaba verle, necesitaba que estuviera vivo. Como se hubiera sacrificado por él, Zoro hacía una ouija o lo que fuera para revivirle y matarle de nuevo.

– ¿Zoro? –oyó débilmente a su espalda.

Era un hilo de voz, pero lo era. Era la voz de Sanji, estaba seguro. Y se aferró a esa esperanza como a un clavo ardiendo.

– ¿Sanji? ¡Sanji por dios! –dijo dirigiéndose a él, en cuanto consiguió divisarlo. 

El rubio estaba a unas cuantas tumbas de distancia. Fuera lo que fuera esa explosión de luz, les dejo a ambos muy aturdidos. Zoro consiguió llegar hasta él arrastrándose por el suelo.

Sanji estaba tumbado, prácticamente inconsciente, intentando abrir los ojos, algo que se le hacía realmente imposible.

Le dolía el pecho. Tenía la sensación que se lo hubieran arrancado y vuelto a colocar luego. Se sentía febril, el cuerpo entero le ardía. Intentó llevarse una mano al pecho, pero justo podía levantar un poco el brazo.

Sintió algo agarrándole, levantándole ligeramente por los hombros, tocándole la cara.

–Sanji. Oye, Sanji. Soy yo. –dijo una voz encima de él. El rubio, muy a su pesar, consiguió abrir ligeramente los ojos.

Sonrió ante lo que vió.

–Eres tú… –dijo, realmente feliz.

Porque sujetándole, zarandeándole e intentando despertarle, se encontraba Zoro. El verdadero. El hombre. Había recuperado por fin su cuerpo.

Era su cara, eran sus músculos, eran sus brazos los que le sujetaban y le zarandeaban demasiado. Era su voz. Era él. Había vuelto. Lo habían conseguido.

–Estás bien… –dijo Zoro, acariciándole la cara, tocándole entero para asegurarse que verdaderamente estaba ahí. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había vuelto a la normalidad. –gracias a dios, estás bien. –repetía una y otra vez, llorando por el alivio.

–Eso parece –dijo Sanji, con algo más de fuerza. La verdad era que él era el más sorprendido.

Antes que todo se volviera blanco, estaba seguro que Robin había alcanzado su corazón con las manos.

Sentándose con la ayuda del otro chico, se abrió la camisa, comprobando su pecho.

Nada.

No había absolutamente nada.

_¿Cómo es eso posible? Si sentí como me mataba._

–Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerme algo así jamás. –dijo Zoro, cogiéndole por los hombros, obligándole a que lo mirara.

Le miraba muy serio, todavía estaba preocupado. Lo tenía ahí, con él, estaba vivo, pero había sido demasiada tensión como para que desapareciera tan rápidamente. Sanji respondió, mirándole con una sonrisa.

–Pero ha valido la pena. –a Zoro no le hizo ni puta gracia esa respuesta.

–Como vuelvas a intentar morir por mí, yo mismo te mataré luego. –le dijo, mirándole muy serio a los ojos.

–Eso no tiene ni puto sentido, Marimo. –le respondió Sanji, encontrándose mejor poco a poco.

–Y tu ofreciéndote a un demonio todavía menos, cejas de sushi.

Ambos lo habían superado, habían salido vivos.

–Pero… no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué sigues vivo? ¿No era tu deseo sacrificarte? –preguntó Zoro, mirando alrededor.

El sol estaba más alto, como si hubieran pasado algunas horas desde su encuentro con el demonio. Parecía que fueran las nueve o las diez de la mañana.

–Joder, lo haces sonar enfermizo. –dijo Sanji, sentado, intentando incorporarse sin éxito. Mejor esperar.

–Es que lo es. Pobre de ti que vuelvas a hacer una locura como ésta.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en esa posición, intentando situarse. Sanji sentado y Zoro arrodillado a su lado, cogiéndole por los hombros, en caso que se cayera.

–Creo… creo que es por eso. –dijo Sanji, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque tomé la decisión de sacrificarme por ti. Tomé la decisión de darlo todo por la persona a la que quería, que me aceptaba. Fue eso. Al tomar la decisión, el pacto quedaba cumplido. Por eso no me mató.

– ¿Era una clausula trampa?

–Zoro, era un demonio. Da gracias que no me ha matado y punto.

Ya está

Ya había acabado.

Habían conseguido salir de esa con vida.

–Anda, si ya vuelvo a ser yo –dijo Zoro, con alegría, dándose cuenta por fin.

–Pues sí, vuelves a tener tu cara de gorila. Te pega mucho más. –dijo Sanji, intentando picarle, sin éxito. Zoro ni siquiera le había escuchado.

En vez de eso, puso su mano en su propia entrepierna, suspirando con alivio.

–Amigo, te he echado tanto de menos… –dijo.

–Ya, como si hubieras tenido tiempo para usarlo. –respondió el otro.

Zoro le miró con picardía.

Ahora, todo había cambiado entre ambos.

Sanji tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de querer a su mejor amigo, a un hombre. Puede que antes le fuera más fácil de aceptar porque era una chica, pero ahora ya era él.

Le miró a los ojos, algo inseguro. Antes podía parecerle fácil, pero ahora realmente veía que no lo era tanto. Ahora tenía que ser pareja de otro hombre.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Zoro, al ver cómo le miraba.

¿Sería capaz?

–Nada… –dijo bajando la mirada, algo avergonzado. Joder, ¿por qué le entraba la timidez de golpe?

Zoro ahora era capaz de leerle como a un libro abierto. Ya no había nada que no supiera de él, y se imaginaba que su cabeza estaría hecha un lío.

Sanji no estaba inseguro por lo que sintiera, sino porque era la primera vez que era con un hombre. Le daba miedo no ser suficientemente bueno, cagarla con cualquier chorrada que quizá fuera obvia pero para él fuera desconocida. Pero no pasaba nada, porque para eso estaba Zoro aquí.

–Oye –dijo mirándole con intensidad.

–Qué –dijo Sanji, todavía apartando la mirada de él. Zoro solo pudo reírse en voz alta mientras le tomaba por la barbilla y le obligaba a mirarle.

–No te preocupes tanto, anda –le dijo éste, con su habitual tono de burla. Eso molestó a Sanji. Lo estaba pasando mal como para que el otro se riera en su maldita cara.

–No estoy preocupado. –mintió Sanji, apartando otra vez la mirada de él, pero sin poder mover su cara. Su barbilla seguía bien sujeta por Zoro.

Éste volvió a soltar una pequeña carcajada en voz alta, observando con gracia la timidez de su pareja. Porque no pensaba dejarle escapar.

–Tú solo déjate llevar, yo me encargo del resto. –dijo Zoro, justo antes de acercarse a él, lentamente para besarle.

Fue un beso lento, primero dejó que los labios del rubio se acostumbraran a los suyos, totalmente quieto, sin moverse. Cuando le notó algo más relajado, empezó a abrir la boca, pretendiendo intensificar suavemente ese beso.

Sanji estaba un poco paralizado. No sabía qué hacer, casi no sabía ni cómo moverse. Estaba más nervioso que en su primer beso. Sentía la mano de Zoro todavía en su barbilla, dirigirse lentamente a través de su cuello hasta su nuca, intentando acercarle más a él.

Poco a poco, el rubio empezó a corresponderle, algo torpe. Zoro se estaba controlando, conteniéndose. Si fuera por él, se lo comía ahí mismo, pero no podía asustarle.

En cuanto notó a Sanji algo más cómodo, se atrevió a lamer sus labios y a introducir su lengua en la boca del otro, buscando la contraria. Sanji pareció sobresaltarse un poco, pero tampoco le rechazó, y poco a poco, fue moviendo también la suya, disfrutando de la experiencia del otro.

Zoro consiguió que Sanji fuera relajándose, que cada vez estuviera menos tenso y empezara a disfrutar de la sensación que era besarse, prometiéndole en silencio que iban a haber muchos momentos más así.

Zoro sabía que todo esto era nuevo para Sanji, así que irían a su ritmo. No tenía ninguna prisa, sabía que ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con él.

**FIN**


	7. Epílogo

**Si el miedo llama a tu puerta, ten confianza, ábrele y regálale unos dulces**

Llegaron al hotel hora y media después de despertar. Por lo que pudo notar Sanji, no debían estar a más de veinte minutos a pie, pero esa distancia con Zoro era relativa. A saber la de vueltas que dieron por culpa del Marimo.

Esa noche se les había hecho realmente eterna, habían pasado muchísimas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Querían volver a ver a sus amigos, tenían la sensación que llevaban meses sin verles.

Se les hacía raro pensar cómo les dirían lo suyo y qué trola se inventaban –porque, obviamente, la verdad no se la creerían ni locos. Bueno, Luffy seguramente, pero tampoco lo entendería.

– ¿Qué coño…? –dijo Zoro en cuanto se adentraron al jardín del hotel. No daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

_¿Seguiremos bajo la maldición de ese demonio?_

– ¿Qué cojones ha pasado aquí? –dijo Sanji, sin salir de su asombro.

_¿Hemos muerto y será éste el infierno?_

Eso hubiera sido una explicación mucho más fácil a lo que tenían delante.

Sin duda, la Dantesca escena que tenían enfrente de sus ojos llevaba la marca personal de su grupo de amigos. Siempre, siempre, siempre, acababan en desastre. Todo destrozado, copas tiradas por ahí, gente durmiendo la mona en la calle…

Pero tenían que reconocer que esta vez se habían superado, y eso que eran dos menos. Claro que, conociendo a Luffy, seguro que había reclutado más gente a su “tripulación”.

Al tratarse de un hotel rural, tampoco era que fuera un jardín demasiado grande o lujoso. Se distinguía que se trataba de la propiedad del hotel por el césped del suelo, que hacía frontera con el bosque que empezaba al fondo.

Por el resto, se entraba a través de un camino de piedras que se desviaba de la entrada del hotel, pasando por debajo de un arco formado por dos árboles unidos por sus ramas.

Siguiendo el camino de piedras, se llegaba a un espacio más romántico, pequeño, con algunos bancos y una fuente al medio, todo decorado con flores y arbustos.

El resto del jardín estaba cubierto de césped, con una piscina al centro, algunas tumbonas alrededor y unas mesas a la derecha, cerca de una caseta donde se vendían todo tipo de bebidas y snacks.

Cerca de ese chiringuito, la tarde anterior habían visto una especie de tienda con todo de artículos esotéricos, como si se tratara de un puesto de un vidente, con su bola de cristal y todo.

Al fondo, para la fiesta, habían montado una pequeña mesa con altavoces y luces, donde el Dj había reproducido la música la noche anterior.

Esa era la teoría, porque a la práctica, el jardín poco tenía que ver con lo que recordaban.

Primero de todo, se encontraron a Brook, el tipo de la entrada, abrazado a uno de los árboles, manoseándole. Se le veía la cara muy pálida y los ojos hundidos, no le hacía falta el maquillaje para que realmente pareciera un esqueleto.

Oían que susurraba algo, pero no lograban entender bien el qué, hasta que se agacharon un momento para comprobar si seguía respirando.

–Bragas… señorita… por favor… podría… enseñarme sus… bragas… 

El hombre estaba convencido que el árbol era una mujer.

–Tarde para eso, colega –respondió Sanji, mirando con sorna a Zoro. Éste ni siquiera le contestó. Sencillamente pasó por encima del esqueleto, pisándole, mientras seguía observando ese desastre.

Debían descubrir qué otras catástrofes habían provocado y por lo cual seguramente tendrían que pagar. Siguieron avanzando, muy despacio.

Llegaron hasta la piscina, a pocos pasos. De las tumbonas de la tarde anterior, no quedaba ni una. Todas estaban perfectamente colocadas en el fondo de la piscina, con los muñecos que habían decorado el pasaje tumbados en ellas.

Una de las mesas del jardín estaba también en el fondo, con sus sillas a los lados, mientras un par de zombies de atrezzo tomaban el té, cual cita romántica. Sanji debía admitir que había que tener habilidad por colocarle la taza a la mano del muñeco.

_Esto va a salir muy caro…_

–Apuesto por Usopp –dijo Zoro, mirando la escena que había debajo sus pies. No era la primera vez que en una de sus fiestas se encontraban la escena de alguna peli montada.

–Usopp es más de pelis de ciencia ficción, él los hubiera puesto volando o en los árboles. Me da que ésta vez ha sido Nami.

– ¿Qué peli crees que será esta vez?

–Hmm… ¿Titanic? –dijo Sanji. Había visto muchas películas románticas a lo largo de su vida, pero en esos momentos, viendo una pareja en el agua, solo se le ocurría eso.

– ¿En Titanic tomaban el té?–al rubio no le sorprendía que Zoro no la hubiera visto.

–Bueno, mientras se hundía el barco, había un grupo de ricos que sí. –dijo haciendo memoria. Se acordaba de esa escena, la había visto miles de veces. Muchas de ellas con la pelirroja.

–Vaya, tenía entendido que iba de una chica que tiraba a su novio al mar –dijo Zoro, rascándose la cabeza.

– ¿Pero qué…? Déjalo, no importa. –Sanji no tenía ganas de empezar otra discusión.

Su conversación se cortó de golpe.

Oyeron gruñidos a su derecha, sonidos guturales parecidos a las amenazas de un lobo o un perro. Estuvieron atentos, ahora mismo ellos eran los únicos capaces de defenderse ante un ataque.

–No me jodas, ¿a parte de demonios hay lobos? –dijo Zoro, mirando a lado y lado, intentando encontrar de dónde venían los animales.

Sanji parecía algo más tranquilo, analizándolo todo. No tenía sentido, era imposible que fuera a atacarles ningún animal salvaje. Hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde venían esos sonidos tan amenazadores.

–Y Yorkshires. –dijo Sanji, en cuando vio a Chopper durmiendo encima de la barra del chiringuito, hecho una bolita.

Tan pequeño como era, todavía vestido de lobo, se le veía realmente adorable. Y parecía que por fin había aprendido a sonar amenazador. Esos gruñidos provenían de él.

–Mira el chihuahua –dijo Zoro, acercándose también un poco a él.

Viéndole dormir, se dieron cuenta que estaba abrazado a un murciélago de peluche, escondiendo ligeramente la cara en él.

–Quien osa… entrar… en… mi cueva… aaaaarg –decía en sueños.

–Al final aprendió a dar miedo –dijo Zoro, mirándole. Su hubieran encontrado alguna manta, se la echaban encima.

_Demasiado mono para los gruñidos que suelta._

Un golpe seco. Un ligero rebote. Seguía cayendo.

Algo pasó rodando a sus pies.

Ambos chicos siguieron mirando ese objeto hasta que chocó contra la pared que tenían delante, moviendo la cabeza a la vez.

Fue Zoro quien se agachó para cogerlo.

– ¿Una bola de cristal? –preguntó Sanji, sin entender qué pintaba ahí ni de donde había salido.

– ¿Pero de qué está hecho? –a Zoro más que eso, le fascinaba que no se hubiera roto con el golpe.

–De plástico. Solo es decoración, mi herramienta son las cartas. –respondió una voz a su derecha.

Se acercaron a la tienda, esa que habían visto que parecía de alguna especie de vidente o brujo. Ahí se encontraron a un hombre rubio, sentado, perfectamente calmado por todo el caos que tenía a su alrededor.

– ¿Es tuya?

–Así es, vampiro –respondió el hombre a Sanji. El chico se sorprendió, ya que ya no iba caracterizado del personaje.

–Que peliculero eres queriendo llamar la atención de esta forma… –dijo Zoro, devolviendo la bola a su sitio.

Sanji iba a hablar para preguntarle, pero el brujo les interrumpió.

–Me alegro que hayáis encontrado el camino de vuelta, no todos han sido tan afortunados. –dijo mientras empezaba a barajar sus cartas, mirándole a los ojos.

Lo cierto era que siempre había tenido cierta tendencia al dramatismo.

–Espera, ¿qué…?

–Tú… ¿cómo sabes qué…?

–Solo digo lo que los astros deciden mostrarme. Intenté avisar a vuestros amigos, y ellos hicieron caso omiso a mis palabras. ¿Cometeréis vosotros el mismo error? –preguntó el brujo, empezando a lanzar las cartas encima de la mesa.

A los chicos se les heló la sangre. Lo cierto es que todavía no habían visto a ninguno de sus amigos. ¿Y si les había pasado algo? El bosque ya les había demostrado cuan peligroso podía llegar a ser.

– ¿Qué has hecho con Nami? –preguntó Sanji, golpeando en la mesa con los puños cerrados, muy enfadado.

–Oye, preocúpate por el resto también. –Le tiró en cara Zoro – ¿Dónde está Luffy? –preguntó él, ignorando por completo a Usopp.

–Calma, mujer y vampiro. –dijo Hawkins, a punto de volver a hablar. Iba a decirles lo que sabía, pero…

– ¿Cómo que mujer? Oye, que vuelvo a tener pene. –dijo Zoro, enfadado.

–Zoro, eso no le interesa a éste señor. –dijo Sanji, intentando acallarle como si se tratara de un crío que está montando el numerito.

Hawkins tomó aire antes de responder.

–La verdad es que un poco. ¿Cómo fue eso de convertirse en mujer? ¿Habéis conseguido desentrañar el mayor misterio de la humanidad? –les preguntó, realmente curioso.

Para él, era mucho más fácil descubrir qué querían decirle los astros, leer las manos o cualquier otra cosa antes que entender a una chica. Quizá por eso seguía siendo virgen.

–Corta el rollo y cuenta qué ha pasado con Nami. –dijo Sanji, intentando no desviar esa conversación a un total sinsentido, como acostumbraba a pasar con sus amigos.

–Y con Luffy. –respondió Zoro, mirándole mal.

–Eso.

El brujo, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, miró las cartas. Zoro y Sanji le observaban atentos. Antes no creían en estas cosas, pero su perspectiva del mundo había cambiado demasiado.

Seleccionó una, la que estaba más cerca de Sanji y la hizo avanzar en su dirección. Tenía dibujada una mujer, con un águila y una corona.

–La emperatriz. Veo a la bruja. Su imagen es borrosa, como si estuviera sumida en una profunda oscuridad, pero no está sola. Alguien la acompaña en ese camino. –movió otra de las cartas, esta vez la más cercana a Zoro. –El emperador. –dijo, como si se tratara de una sentencia.

Tomó otra de las cartas. Esta vez no dijo ningún nombre, pero los chicos podían observar que tenía un caballo.

Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, aumentando la tensión a propósito.

“–Vuestros amigos se encuentran recorriendo un largo camino, muy lejos de aquí. –Apartó otra carta, mirándola atentamente. Hizo unos segundos de pausa antes de volver a hablar –Sus vidas no corren peligro, pero su cordura podría prender de un hilo.

–Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo. –le cortó Zoro, sin poder evitarlo.

–Cállate, déjale seguir. –le reprendió Sanji.

Hawkins tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para volver a concentrarse.

–Les veo. Es un camino tortuoso, lleno de monstruos. La bruja corre, parece que huye. Ha hecho algo, ha robado el tesoro de alguien, pero la están atrapando, el botín pesa demasiado. Por suerte, el rey es capaz de estirar sus brazos, estirarlos mucho para ayudarla a avanzar.

“–También… veo… sí, no hay duda. Un barco. ¿Será el del río Estigia? Mi visión no logra llegar. El emperador de goma sonríe, la emperatriz ladrona domina las mareas. Un mundo cubierto por el agua, lleno de islas con múltiples peligros.

– ¿Tu entiendes algo? –preguntó Zoro.

–Me recuerda a Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Un conjunto de sinsentidos. –respondió Sanji.

Otro silencio por parte de Hawkins. Sanji y Zoro estaban perdiendo la paciencia, empezaban a creer que realmente les estaba tomando el pelo.

–Vuestros amigos no están en este mundo. Son felices viviendo aventuras en la gran línea. –sentenció de golpe. Luego apartó otra carta, mostrándosela a ellos. –Es un camino distinto al vuestro. “El enamorado”.

Volvió a quedarse callado unos momentos más. A Zoro se le estaban hinchando las pelotas con tanta pausa dramática.

_Y encima nos tira las cartas a nosotros…_

“–Serán cien bellys. –dijo de golpe, cortando toda la tensión que se había formado hasta entonces.

Eso les descolocó a ambos, ya que no esperaban que el tipo hubiera acabado. Se habían quedado todavía más confundidos que cuando les tiró la bola de plástico.

– ¿Vas a cobrarnos? ¡Si no nos has dicho una mierda! –dijo Zoro, con ganas de saltarle a la yugular.

–He transmitido lo que los astros me han mostrado, tal y como me lo han mostrado. Si no sois capaces de entender al universo no es mi culpa.

–Yo lo mato… –dijo Zoro, pretendiendo abalanzarse encima de él. Y Sanji no pensaba detenerle, más bien disfrutaría del espectáculo.

Eso, claro, siempre y cuanto un loco en tanga no les hubiera cortado la diversión.

–¡¡ESTA FIESTA ES SUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!

Alguien gritó detrás de ellos. Los tres dirigieron sus miradas hacia el sujeto que había empezado a gritar.

– ¿Quién coño…?

Un tipo vestido con camisa hawaiana y bañador deportivo estaba bailando delante de la mesa del dj. No había nada de música, pero parecía como si se hubiera despertado de golpe y se hubiera acordado que estaba en una fiesta.

Las personas que había tiradas a su alrededor empezaron a levantarse y a unirse a su fiesta. Una fiesta en la que solo había griteríos y balbuceos ininteligibles, sin nada de música.

– ¡Uoooooh! ¡¡Fiesta!! ¡Venga Franky, que no decaiga! –oyeron una voz conocida, pero que para nada les cuadraba.

– ¿Esa es…? –preguntó Zoro, con Hawkins cogido del cuello.

–No, es imposible. No puede ser, si ni siquiera ha venido.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a ese grupo de gente loca, sin creerse lo que estaban viendo. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Si estaba en el extranjero.

Delante de ellos, una chica de su edad, con el pelo azul atado en una coleta, bailaba como una loca con el tal Franky.

– ¿Vivi? –preguntó Sanji.

– ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?–dijo Zoro, mirándola con asombro.

Vivi también formaba parte de su grupo, y era la mejor amiga de Nami. Se había ido un par de semanas a Alabasta, país natal de su padre, y no volvía hasta pasado el fin de semana.

– ¡¡CHICOOOOS!! –dijo ella, abrazándoles. De normal, Sanji lucharía por toda su atención y Zoro intentaría quitársela de encima, pero estaban demasiado sorprendidos de verla ahí –¡¡Ossss he eshaddo muuuuuucho de menossss!! ¡Ossss he traído regalosssss!

A Zoro le sorprendía mucho verla así. Normalmente era una chica seria y responsable, solo cuando bebía mucho se soltaba tanto.

–Pero a ver. ¿Tú no estabas en Alabasta? –preguntó de nuevo Sanji.

–Sssshí, pero adelantaron el vvvvuelo un par de díasssss y quise daros una chorprechaaaa. –dijo la chica tambaleándose ligeramente. Apestaba a whiskey barato – ¿Cóóóómo puede sher que ossss hayáissss perdido durante tooooooda la noche? Zzzzzzoro, no mejorassss.

– ¿Por qué me echas a mí la culpa? –peguntó él indignado, intentando evitar a toda costa la conga que se estaba formando a su alrededor y que intentaba que se uniera a ella.

–Porrrrque un día te perdishte por mi casha. –dijo ella, uniéndose a la conga.

–No es mi culpa, vives en una puta mansión. –y no mentía. Su padre era un importante diplomático internacional, su familia estaba forrada.

–Te he traído un relojjjj de arrena, a ver si así no te pierdesssss. –dijo ella, quitándolo de su bolso.

– ¿Cómo que reloj? El tardón es el cejitas, dáselo a él. –dijo Zoro, sin entender nada.

Tenía la sensación de estar hablando con Luffy en vez de con Vivi. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se volvió idiota por culpa de la bebida?

– ¿Ah, sí? Entoncesssss quédate tú shu calendario de modelossss de lencería de Alabasssssta. –dijo ella, sacándose el papel enrollado del bolso.

¿En serio, cuántas cosas traía ahí dentro?

– ¡NO! ¡EL CALENDARIO ES MÍO! –dijo Sanji, tomándolo rápidamente. Zoro le miró y suspiró, resignado.

Le dejaron mirando su calendario, como a un niño con un juguete nuevo.

_Hay cosas que nunca cambian…_

Tampoco era que le molestara, no era alguien celoso. Mientras solo mirara, no se preocupaba en absoluto.

–Dilllle a Usssssopp que te dddddé shu Licorrrrr de esssscorpióóóón y tú le dassss el relojjjjj, quizá te diga que shí. No parrrecía demashiado illllussssionado al sssssaber que la botella tennnnnía un escorrrrrpión muerrrrrto dentrrrrro, y essssso que essss el mejorrrr licorrrr de Alabastaaaaaaaaa… –empezó a divagar Vivi.

– ¿Alcohol? ¿Dónde está Usopp? –dijo Zoro, reactivándose. Ese sí era un regalo que le interesaba.

A él le daba igual el bicho muerto. Tenía mucha curiosidad por probar aquella bebida.

–Puessss… –dijo la chica alargando la última letra –había ido a darrrrshe un bañooooo –dijo tranquilamente, dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Sanji seguía por Marzo.

Zoro volvió a mirar a la piscina. Ahí solo había la cita de los cadáveres putrefactos, nada más. ¿Dónde coño se habría metido la maldita momia cutre?

El peliverde tomó por el hombro al rubio para que le ayudara a buscar a sus amigos.

– ¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¡Miss Abril quiere mi atención! –dijo Sanji, muy indignado, sin quitar los ojos se la sensual mujer de la foto.

–En la habitación te la casco mientras miras el puto calendario, pero ahora me ayudas. –dijo el chico sin ni siquiera un poco de tacto.

Sanji se quedó un poco en blanco. Para nada se esperaba que su ahora “novio” fuera tan directo, y que él se volviera tan pequeño con ese tipo de comentarios.

–Joder, no seas tan bruto. –dijo intentando disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Zoro pareció darse cuenta del cambio de actitud del chico, por lo que se giró hacia él, mirándole con cierta maldad.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te gusta que te hable así? –preguntó Zoro, que le conocía demasiado bien.

–No es eso, imbécil –dijo Sanji, sin siquiera poder mirarle.

Decir que le gustaba era poco.

–Vaya, vaya… –dijo Zoro, deteniéndose y abrazándole –Si es que eres un pervertido –le dijo al oído, lo que provocó un escalofrío a Sanji que recorrió todo su cuerpo. –Pues prepárate para cuando vayamos a la habitación, porque no pienso dejarte tranquilo ni un momento. Serás mío completamente…

–Zoro por favor, para... –Sanji mentiría si dijera que no se estaba poniendo cachondo. Solo que, todavía era demasiado pronto.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Zoro, con un tono de voz más suave, al darse cuenta que Sanji hablaba en serio.

–A ver… no es que no quiera solo que… joder, dame un poco de tiempo. –pidió sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

Claro que tenía ganas de acostarse con Zoro, y muchas. Había comprobado en el bosque lo pasional que podía llegar a ser Zoro, y eso le gustaba, le encantaba. Pero también estaba terriblemente acojonado, necesitaba que fueran algo más despacio.

–De acuerdo –le respondió Zoro, algo más tranquilo, revolviéndole un poco el pelo.

– ¡ACE! ¡ACE! ¡AAAAAAACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –empezaron a oír alguien gritando y llorando, cortando completamente la atmosfera que se había formado entre ambos.

Los dos se sorprendieron bastante. Ese era el nombre del hermano de Luffy.

– ¿Luffy? –preguntó Zoro en voz alta, apartándose un poco de Sanji.

–Pero… no era su voz… –reflexionó el rubio.

Delante suyo, pasó un tipo corriendo. Llevaba un curioso peinado en forma de piña y un par de alas en su espalda. Iba vestido con unos calzoncillos, nada más.

– ¿Ese no es Marco, el novio de Ace? –preguntó Zoro.

–Sí. Cuando Luffy y yo buscábamos sitios para la noche de Halloween, su hermano nos recomendó éste, por Marco.

– ¡AAAAACE! ¡¡DONDE ESTÁS AAAAACE!! –gritaba el hombre, corriendo de un lado a otro.

Zoro y Sanji no podían parar de mirarle, corriendo de un lado a otro.

–Le tenía por alguien serio. –dijo Zoro.

–Yo también. –respondió Sanji.

*

Marco se despertó de golpe, asustado. El día anterior había bebido mucho. Había bebido tanto que fue despertarse y seguir borracho. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era atender a Brook en su consulta por otra de las patadas de Hancock.

_Mierda. ¿Dónde está Ace? Tengo que decírselo. ¡Tengo que decírselo!_

Cogió su teléfono y empezó a llamarle. Antes que respondiera, ya le estaba gritando al aparato.

– ¿Diga? –una voz adormecida respondió al otro lado de la línea.

–AAAAAACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –gritaba el doctor una y otra vez.

– ¿Marco? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Va todo bien?

–AAAAAAAAACEEEEEEEE –volvió a gritar.

– ¿Estás borracho? –preguntó el chico, que no entendía nada. Su novio acababa de despertarle mediante gritos telefónicos como si le estuvieran matando.

– ¡AAAAAAACEEEEE!

– ¿Quieres decirme qué pasa, o te cuelgo? –el chico tenía muy mal despertar, y más si era a gritos y de esa forma.

– ¡NOOOOO AAAAACE! ¡¡NO CUELGUEEEES!! ¡¡¡ESCÚCHAMEEEE!!!

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Va, habla. –Ace tenía un dolor de cabeza alucinante. Había salido de fiesta con sus amigos, y tenía una resaca de caballo.

– ¡AAAAAACEEEEEE ¡

–Dime. 

– ¡ME GUSTAN MUCHO TUS PECAS! ¡SON PEQUEÑAS Y REDONDAS! –ese no era su Marco. Se lo habían cambiado.

–Sí, sí. Y a mí tu cabeza de piña. –probó de decir Ace. Normalmente a Marco le jodía mucho que se metiera con su peinado.

– ¿PERO DONDE ESTÁS? –teniendo en cuenta que no dijo nada de eso, es que iba muy, pero que muy mal.

– ¿Cómo que…? En casa de Kid, ya lo sabes. Con él y Law. –pocas eran las ocasiones en que Marco acababa mucho peor que él, y Ace intentaba no reírse lo máximo que podía.

– ¡ES VERDAD! ¡CON EL PUNKY Y EL PSICOPATA!

–Los mismos, eso es. –Ace no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando.

– ¡PERO YO TE QUIERO MÁÁÁÁÁÁÁS! 

–Sí, sí, cariño… y yo a ti…

– ¡PERO MUCHO, MUCHO MÁS!

–Sí, sí, Marco. Yo también te quiero.

–¡¡PERO ESPERA!! ¡¡TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE!

–Te escucho.

–ES QUE SE ME HA OLVIDADO. –dijo histérico y muy preocupado Marco.

– ¿Me estás vacilando? –dijo Ace, descojonándose vivo. Esto era demasiado. Tenía que encontrar la forma de guardar esa llamada, lo necesitaba.

– ¡NO! ¡ESPERA, ESPERA! NO CUELGUES, ¿VALE?

–No, no. Yo no cuelgo. –eso era lo que menos quería Ace en ese momento.

– ¡YA ME ACUERDO!

–Pues dime, te escucho. –por suerte, Ace había encontrado el botón para grabar la llamada.

– ¡QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO!

–Pero eso me lo acabas de decir

–AH SÍ ES VERDAD. ¡HAY MÁS, HAY MÁS! ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE TE SAQUE VEINTE AÑOS, PORQUE TE QUIERO Y ERES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MI!

A Ace le parecería tierno y se moriría de amor si no fuera porque su novio se lo estaba diciendo con un alto contenido de alcohol en sangre.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué más? –le picaba el más joven.

– ¡QUE HOY SOY UN CUPIDO DISPUESTO A CONQUISTAR TU CORAZÓN!

– ¿Disculpa? –esto era demasiado para Ace. No podía parar de reírse contra el colchón. Marco borracho era demasiado divertido.

– ¡VOY DISFRAZADO DE CUPIDO! TENGO UN ARCO Y FLECHAS. ¿DONDE ESTÁS, QUE TE DISPARO? – _muy mal tiene que estar como para dejarse disfrazar, con lo que lo odia,_ pensó Ace _._

Se preguntó si fue cosa de Luffy o alguno de sus amigos. Tenía que conseguir una foto fuera como fuera.

–Baja las armas, angelito, que le harás daño a alguien. –dijo un poco preocupado, por si acaso tenía algo de verdad.

–PERO… ¡PERO ES QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO! –dijo Marco mientras empezaba a llorar.

– ¿Y ahora porqué lloras?

–¡¡PORQUE TE QUIERO!!

–Y yo te quiero a ti, tendrías que estar feliz, no llorar.

– ¡LO SIENTO! ¡¡PERO ES QUE TE QUIEROO!!

–De acuerdo, pero no llores, va. Que representa que eres el adulto de los dos.

– ¡SÍ! ¡ERES UN BEBÉ! ¡ERES MI BEBÉ PRECIOSO ADORABLE CON PEQUITAS! –dijo animado de golpe.

Ace empezó a reír a carcajada limpia al otro lado de la niña. Había intentado hablar bajito para no despertar al resto, pero eso era demasiado para él.

–Joder, eso da grima –dijo Ace, algo incómodo, en cuanto pudo parar de reir. No le gustaban demasiado los apelativos cariñosos, y menos de ese tipo.

– ¡LO SIENTO ACE! ¡PERDONAME! ¡NO ME ODIES! ¡YO TE QUIERO!

_Que bien… es un borracho bipolar._

–Sí, sí… no pasa nada… va, tranquilo.

– ¿ME QUIERES?

–Sí.

– ¿CUÁNTO?

–Mucho.

– ¿Y CUÁNTO ES MUCHO?

–Más que lo que darías en un control de alcoholemia. 

– ¡PERO SI VOY BIEN!

–Sí, de puta madre vas.

–¡YA NO ME QUIERES!

–Vamos, no empieces otra vez, Marco…

*

Zoro y Sanji seguían mirando a Marco, corriendo de un lado a otro. Tenía una especie de arco de plástico en la mano con una flecha con una ventosa, con corazones donde debería haber las plumas.

Primero gritaba, luego se reía, luego lloraba, volvía a reír, volvía a gritar, volvía a llorar…

– ¿Y éste es el doctor del lugar? –preguntó Zoro.

–Normal que todo el mundo esté medio muerto. –respondió Sanji.

Siguiendo a Marco con la mirada, dar vueltas en calzoncillos por el jardín, disparando esa misma flecha una y otra vez mientras hablaba con Ace, Sanji se dio cuenta de algo importante.

– ¿Usopp se estaba dando un baño, verdad? –preguntó el rubio al otro chico.

Zoro solo miró hacia donde señalaba Sanji y luego le siguió.

Llegaron hasta la fuente, donde se encontraron a Usopp durmiendo la mona felizmente. Almenos sabían que se encontraba bien.

Tenía medio cuerpo en el agua, con la parte alta de la espalda apoyada a la piedra, sacando los brazos por fuera, como si se hubiera puesto bien. De vez en cuando algunos de los chorros de agua le llenaban la boca de agua, pero él solo se la bebía, aún dormido.

Los peces se paseaban tranquilamente a su alrededor, y algunas ranas saltaban encima de él de vez en cuando.

Ya no había ni rastro de las vendas de su disfraz, pero por suerte había tenido la decencia de ponerse ropa debajo. Parecía estar encantado, disfrutando de un sueño reparador. Roncaba y todo.

Y eso que era uno de noviembre.

– ¿Le despertamos, o que duerma? –preguntó Sanji.

–Tú –dijo Zoro pegándole una patada en la pierna –donde has dejado mi escorpión –preguntaba Zoro, zarandeándole una y otra vez.

Le importaba una mierda la comodidad de su amigo. Si era capaz de roncar estando metido en una fuente, es que no estaba tan mal. Así que quería su alcohol.

Solo consiguió que Usopp se girara un poco, pero fue lo suficiente como para ver que tenía la botella a su lado, bajo el agua. Zoro la agarró y dejó el reloj de arena a su lado. Si Usopp no se negaba al intercambio, tampoco era culpa suya.

–De acuerdo, ya tenemos a uno localizado. Faltan dos. –dijo Zoro, girándose y dándole la espalda a Usopp.

–Vamos a mirar por ahí, el caminito ese que queda más apartado. –Sanji señaló a la parte del jardín más reservada, la que estaba llena de rosales y bancos.

Parecía un espacio bastante íntimo, pero también bueno para que alguien se escondiera.

– ¿Quieres ir a un sitio romántico conmigo? –preguntó Zoro, acercándose más a Sanji y tomando su mano.

–Cállate. –dijo, volviendo a ponerse rojo.

Ésta vez Zoro no intentó ningún otro acercamiento, solo se burló con una carcajada de la timidez de su pareja. Le encantaba descolocarlo así.

A medida que se adentraban a esa zona del jardín, empezaron a llegarles ruidos un tanto… extraños. Por definirlos de alguna forma.

–Zoro… eso es… –preguntó Sanji, algo emocionado.

–Eh… creo que sí… –esta vez el que estaba rojo de la vergüenza era Zoro.

– ¿Vamos a mirar? –preguntó Sanji, emocionado.

– ¿Pero qué dices, guarro? Ni de coña.

– ¡Vamos, vamos! –le ignoró Sanji, tirando de su mano.

_¿Por qué me dejo enredar así?_

Ambos chicos se escondieron detrás del muro de una pequeña caseta de jardín, donde se podía oír perfectamente el sonido de dos personas manteniendo relaciones sexuales.

*

–Pues sigo entender por qué Luffy no ha querido nada conmigo… –decía Hancock, en los brazos de su marido, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

Drake suspiró, algo cansado de repetir la misma conversación unas cincuenta veces.

–Vamos Hancock, déjalo. No puedes tener siempre lo que quieres. –dijo ese, abrazándola por los hombros.

–A parte, ¿no has tenido bastante conmigo? –preguntó una tercera voz. Otro hombre se encontraba tumbado al lado de la chica. Esta se encontraba de espaldas a él, pero totalmente pegada a su cuerpo, haciendo la cucharita mientras es otro la abrazaba por su estómago.

–Vamos, Mihawk, no es eso y lo sabes.

–Es porque es una caprichosa –respondió Drake por ella.

–No pasa nada. Nosotros vamos a encargarnos de quitarte a ese chico de la cabeza… –dijo el hombre, bajando despacio una de sus manos desde su estómago hasta su entrepierna, sintiendo la calidez y humedad de la mujer envolviendo sus dedos.

Un suspiro de ella fue suficiente para reactivar a su marido y prepararse para el segundo asalto.

*

– ¡Zoro! ¡Van a montarse un trío! –dijo Sanji emocionado.

– ¿Podemos irnos, por favor? –preguntó el peliverde visiblemente incómodo.

Aceptaba que su novio fuera un maldito degenerado y una maruja, pero él no tenía por qué unirse a sus locuras.

–Sí, sí, ves. Yo iré a echarles una mano. Parece ser que la dama necesita muchas atenciones. –decía Sanji, empezando a imaginarse la escena.

Deseaba que esa tal Hancock fuera la bruja de las serpientes. Solo la había visto en fotos por internet, y era una autentica belleza a la que tenía ganas de apreciar con sus propios ojos.

–Será una broma –dijo Zoro, mirándole a los ojos. No era celoso, pero sabía lo fácil que se dejaba llevar el rubio por la bragueta.

Sanji tardo unos segundos antes de contestar con algo de nerviosismo.

–Pues claro, imbécil. –dijo sin mirarle a la cara, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el otro.

–Oye, ¿por qué has dudado? –le preguntó, buscándole la mirada.

– ¿Qué? –Sanji seguía evitándole, intentando salir del paso como buenamente podía.

–Nada de qué, me has oído perfectamente. –dijo el otro, con su habitual tono seco, mirándole directamente.

Sanji no sabía ni dónde meterse.

–Vamos a buscar a Nami y a Luffy, va. –dijo Sanji, huyendo de ahí tan rápido como pudo. Tendría que controlar alguna de sus viejas costumbres a partir de ahora.

Le dejó atrás en un momento.

– ¿Sanji? –preguntó Zoro, al ver que el otro se iba de ahí todavía sin responderle.

El rubio era más rápido que el peliverde, por lo que tuvo que salir corriendo detrás de él.

_Joder… qué rápido es el cabrón._

Le había perdido de vista.

Empezó a buscarlo de un lado a otro, corriendo por donde creía que se había ido.

–¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!! –oyó que gritaba su pareja.

Eso le puso muy alerta.

– ¡SANJI! –gritó también éste asustado.

Empezó a correr en dirección a sus gritos.

– ¿¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEE?? –seguía lamentándose el otro.

– ¿DONDE ESTÁS?

Cuando Zoro llegó a donde se encontraba, vio a Sanji tirado de rodillas al suelo, lamentándose sobre su existencia. Delante de él, en un banco, durmiendo abrazados tranquilamente estaban Luffy y Nami.

Aunque estuvieran vestidos, y aunque fuera Luffy, no era muy difícil darse cuenta que esos dos se habían liado.

Luffy estaba medio sentado encima del banco, con las piernas estiradas, y encima de él estaba Nami tumbada, abrazándola por la cintura mientras ella le abrazaba por el cuello.

–La madre que te parió… –dijo Zoro, comprendiendo la situación.

– ¡Naaamii porqueeeeeeee!

Los dos tortolitos finalmente empezaron a despertarse. El primero en hablar fue Luffy.

– ¡Hey! Zoro, Sanji ¿Por qué me despertáis? Estaba soñando que era el capitán del Thousand Sunny y que navegábamos por la Grand Line para encontrar el One Piece, y Nami era mi navegante…

Luffy siguió contando todo de sinsentidos. Zoro y Sanji oían palabras, sabían que la mayoría eran en su idioma, pero no lograban entender el significado detrás de todas ellas.

–Ves demasiado anime… –dijo Nami, a su lado, todavía con los ojos cerrados, abrazándose bien a su cuello.

 _Y ahí la predicción del brujo loco… nos ha soltado su sueño,_ comprendió Sanji. 

–Os veo preocupados por nosotros –dijo Zoro, agachándose al lado de Sanji y ayudándole a levantarse.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por desaparecer durante horas? Ni que fuera la primera vez. –respondió Nami.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, vio la manera en que Zoro abrazaba a Sanji, intentando consolarle, con protección, y sonrió al ver que su plan había funcionado.

–Vaya, vaya… así que por fin os habéis liado… –dijo la chica, intentando levantarse.

Sanji pareció darse cuenta en ese momento de la realidad, quedando medio en blanco.

_Es verdad, mi dama se ha ido con otro, pero yo estoy con el Marimo…_

Sanji quería darle explicaciones, decirle que sí, que había pasado y que ahora estaban juntos, pero no le acababan de salir las palabras. No sabía muy bien como decírselo todavía a sus amigos.

–Tsk, mira quien fue a hablar –dijo Zoro, acercando más para sí a Sanji. El peliverde era el único del grupo que había notado la atracción que Nami tenía por Luffy.

Luffy soltó otra de sus enormes sonrisas, abrazando también a Nami.

– ¡AAAAAAAACEEEEEEE TE QUIEROOOOOOOO ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un Marco salvaje pasó detrás de ellos, gritando.

– ¿Todavía le dura el efecto del licor de escorpión de Vivi? –se preguntó Nami en voz alta, levantándose finalmente, colocándose bien el disfraz que todavía llevaba.

Un Marco salvaje desapareció detrás de la caseta.

– ¿Este efecto tiene? ¿Pero cuánto le disteis? –preguntó Zoro, levantando la botella y mirando el contenido con curiosidad. No parecía que faltara demasiado.

–Nada, un chupito. –respondió ella.

Un Marco salvaje salió gritando la suerte que tenían algunas personas por estar con la persona que querían y se tiró de cabeza a la piscina.

Por la cara que puso Zoro, Sanji supo que ahora le apetecía mucho más esa botella. Bueno, podía ser un buen plan.

–Son las once de la mañana, deberíamos ir a recoger, tenemos que irnos. –dijo Nami, cortando el silencio.

Habían contratado solo una noche, así que debían empezar a plantearse hacer el check-out. Zoro miró con tristeza a Sanji, los planes que tenía para él quedaban pausados para más adelante.

Él ya se estaba imaginando una noche de pasión y alcohol de escorpión… _mierda, si me ha pedido ir despacio._

–Sí, a poder ser, antes de que el dueño del hotel descubran éste desastre… –respondió Sanji, sin fijarse en los planes que pasaban por la mente de su pareja.

A Nami se le heló la sangre al darse cuenta que era posible que les hicieran pagar los desperfectos que ella misma había causado. Porque por nada del mundo pensaba poner un belly más.

–Vamos. Rápido, a despertar al narizón y a tomar por culo de éste sitio. –dijo ella levantándose y yendo en dirección a la fuente.

*

Por petición de Nami, quedaron al cabo de diez minutos en la recepción. Lo que frustró todavía más los planes de Zoro, pero era mejor no llevarle la contraria a la chica, y menos si te interponías entre ella y su dinero.

Pero, Sanji le había pedido paciencia. Entendía que éste era un cambio muy fuerte en la vida de Sanji, veía que aunque lo aceptaba todavía le costaba y le daba cierta vergüenza.

Sí, lo mejor sería ir despacio, a su ritmo, sin asustarle.

–Yo ya estoy –dijo saliendo del baño, acababa de pegarse la ducha más rápida de su vida y salía con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura.

Si las hubieran usado, Luffy y Usopp compartían habitación, luego estaban Zoro y Sanji, y Nami dormía sola.

_Joder, pero qué ganas le tengo…_

El rubio todavía no se había acostumbrado a su nueva situación. Eran muchos años siendo amigos, habían compartido habitación, compartido vestuario y ducha en el instituto e incluso se quedaron a dormir uno a casa del otro. Para Sanji, no estaba siendo nada nuevo.

Pero para Zoro, si antes lo veía como un plato prohibido, ahora era el menú que le ponían encima de la mesa.

Tenían que ir rápido, por lo que Sanji no había acabado de secarse. Podía ver perfectamente la piel húmeda de su cuerpo, como las gotitas de agua que le salían del pelo resbalaban lentamente por su espalda hasta perderse en la suavidad de la toalla.

Esa toalla demasiado bien agarrada a sus caderas, que se iban moviendo de un lado a otro mientras cogía la ropa que iba a ponerse, inclinándose un poco en la cama para colocarlas bien…

–Joder… –dijo el peliverde, apartando la mirada e intentando aguantarse todo lo posible.

_Si se quita la toalla, no me hago responsable de mis actos._

– ¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora? ¿No vas a ducharte? –preguntó Sanji, completamente ajeno a todo.

No podía verle la cara a Zoro, ni siquiera se estaba fijando en él. Solo estaba buscando ropa limpia para poder ponerse y alisándola encima de la cama.

–Sí… mejor me doy una ducha de agua fría… –dijo Zoro, saliendo disparado hacia el baño y encerrándose ahí dentro.

Sanji le miro extrañado, no entendía a qué venía lo que acababa de decir. Miró hacia la silla en la que había estado sentado Zoro en ese momento. Detrás de él, había un espejo de pie, que le permitía verse reflejado.

Se miró y miró la ropa encima de la cama.

Justo en ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo enfrente de su nuevo novio, con el cual todavía no había hecho nada, pero que sabía que tenía ganas terribles de acostarse con él, y se le había puesto medio en pompa.

El agua empezó a caer, y él se puso más rojo que un tomate.

*

–Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos… –decía Nami pulsando una y otra vez el timbre de la recepción del hotel. Quería irse de ahí cuanto antes, se negaba a pagar ningún cargo extra.

–Relájate, vas a romperlo al final –le dijo Zoro, sujetándole el brazo para que se estuviera quieta de una maldita vez.

Estaban listos para irse, tenían las maletas, los documentos listos y Sanji tenía las llaves del coche en la mano. Iban a fugarse de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Eso, claro, siempre y cuando llegara el recepcionista, porque ahí no aparecía ni de broma.

–Bueno, si pasa algo, podemos hacer que lo pague Usopp. –dijo Nami, mirando al cadáver andante que estaba detrás de ellos.

Tanto él como Vivi estaban medio muertos, uno apoyado encima del otro. Se oía a Vivi roncar de vez en cuando.

–Y… y una… mierda… –respondió Usopp. Tenía una resaca de narices, tan grande como la suya. Era el que más había bebido la noche anterior, y lo estaba llevando realmente mal.

–Yo lo veo bien –respondió Zoro.

–Estoy con el Marimo –se apuntó Sanji.

–Yo lo que diga Nami –dijo Luffy.

–Os... os odio… ca-cabrones… –les respondió Usopp. –soy vuestra… vela… y saco… de boxeo…

Zoro y Sanji salieron del armario delante de Usopp poco después de despertarle. Le sorprendió bastante, no se esperaba que esos dos acabaran juntos, él estaba demasiado ciego como para ver nada.

Pero aun así, se alegró mucho de ellos y felicitó a la nueva pareja, sin saber que empezaba su pesadilla.

Los otros cuatro del grupo, las dos parejitas, se aliaron en contra de Usopp. Vivi, la única que podría defenderlo, ya a penas salía con ellos. Quería seguir el mismo camino que su padre, por lo que el tipo de viajes como del que acababa de volver se daban muy seguido.

Cada decisión que tomaban, él era el perjudicado, y ya le dijeron que lo seguiría siendo mientras no le pusiera huevos y hablara con Kaya.

Él no tenía ni idea que, aun después de eso, seguiría siendo su saco de los golpes. Porque sí. Porque, ¿por qué no?

–Lamento haberles hecho esperar. –un hombre muy corpulento llegó a recepción.

Era realmente grande, debía medir unos dos metros. Tenía el pelo rizado, se recogía la mitad de él con una cola, con perilla y patillas y una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos. El hombre les sonreía con calidez, y podían verse los dientes un poco afilados. No era extraño, pero sí que resaltaba.

El hombre iba vestido con un traje azul en el que llevaba una placa con su nombre.

**JINBE**

Sin saber por qué, Zoro y Sanji sintieron un escalofrío.

Nami fue la que se dirigió a él, con su mejor sonrisa.

–Hola, Jinbe. Nos gustaría hacer el check out, por favor. –dijo ella, ocultando a la perfección sus nervios.

–Oh, sí, claro. Ahora mismo lo tramito. Disculpad la demora, hay algunos destrozos en el jardín, estaba ayudando a su reparación. –dijo él, sonriendo y tomando la documentación de los jóvenes mientras realizaba los procedimientos necesarios.

Sanji se fijó que había varias bolsas de palomitas encima de la mesa, al lado del ordenador donde estaba haciendo su trabajo. Le pareció un tanto extraño.

–Sí, fue una fiesta alucinante –dijo Luffy, riéndose. Se llevó un puñetazo a lo bajini por parte de su novia.

–Me alegra oír que os lo pasasteis bien. –dijo una nueva voz.

A Zoro y Sanji se les heló la sangre. Ambos chicos pensaban lo mismo.

_No… no puede ser… no… no… Pero… qué… ¿qué hace ella aquí?_

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y negros, de piel tostada, vestida con traje negro y camisa morada acababa de salir de dentro de una de las oficinas, en la que estaba escrito el cartel de “ **Dirección** ”.

Ambos chicos reaccionaron a la vez, poniéndose enfrente de ella, intentando proteger al resto de sus amigos, que les miraban como si se hubieran vuelto locos.

–Robin… –dijo Zoro en un gruñido claramente amenazador.

Era ella. Estaban seguros. No tenían ni una duda. Ahora parecía humana, no tenía esos cuernos, su piel parecía cien por cien humana, no se veían escamas por ningún lado, ya no tenía garras sino manos, y sus ojos eran de un azul claro muy humano.

No tenía su apariencia demoníaca, pero aun así, estaban seguros que esa era la niña demonio.

Y ella les sonreía como si no pasara nada, como si no les hubiera estado a punto de matar hacía solamente unas horas.

–Hola, chicos. –les saludó. –me alegra ver que habéis podido llegar bien.

– ¿De qué hablas? Si no fuera por ti… –dijo Sanji, entre dientes.

–Zoro, Sanji, ¿se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? –les preguntó Luffy poniéndose delante de ellos, queriendo poner una barrera entre ellos.

– ¡LUFFY! ¡Apártate de ella, es peligrosa! –dijo Zoro, intentando tirar de su brazo, pero éste no se movió.

– ¿Qué dices, Zoro? Ella es parte de la tripulación –dijo Luffy, sin entender nada.

– ¿DISCULPA? –preguntaron los dos chicos, que seguían sin entender nada.

– ¡PERO SI ES UN DEMONIO! –dijo Zoro, muy alterado.

Nami se adelantó, intentando calmar ella a Sanji, ayudando a Luffy. Tocó por el hombro a Robin antes de empezar a hablar.

–Sí, claro, su disfraz y el de Jinbe eran los más currados. Parecían demonios de verdad. ¿Qué os pasa? No parecéis vosotros –preguntó la chica.

– ¿Como que disfraz? –preguntó Sanji, intentando entender algo.

–Pues eso, Robin es la directora del hotel y Jinbe el recepcionista. Ayer decidieron unirse a la fiesta con sus disfraces de demonio. Impresionaban de verdad. –explicó la chica.

_Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?_

–Son muy divertidos, lo pasamos muy bien juntos, así que ahora forman parte de nuestra tripulación. –explicó Luffy.

Sanji y Zoro no podían estar más sorprendidos. Eso sí que no se lo esperaban absolutamente para nada. ¿Esos dos demonios –porque estaban seguros que el recepcionista también lo era –se habían montado un hotelito al lado de su cementerio-comedor particular?

Eso era demasiado. O sea, demasiado.

–Me niego a aceptar a esta mujer a la tripulación. –dijo Zoro, mirándola con mucho odio. Ella solo le sonrió en respuesta.

Sanji se la miraba en silencio, reflexionando, con cierta sospecha que le rondaba la mente.

–Ya… ¿y eso a qué hora fue? –preguntó el rubio.

Nami se rascó la cabeza, intentando recordarlo. A penas lo recordaba, había habido mucho alcohol de por medio.

–Pues… serían las siete de la mañana quizá… el sol acababa de salir. –respondió ella.

Sanji ató todos los cabos.

–¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! ¡¡¡¡QUIERO QUE ESTA NOCHE ME HAGAS TUYOOO!!!! ¡¡¡SOY TUYO BEBEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Un Marco salvaje apareció por la recepción, dio un par de vueltas a su alrededor, besó a Luffy en la frente y se fue.

– ¿Pero qué coño lleva ese licor? –preguntó Sanji en voz alta, sin entender el comportamiento de Marco.

–Pregúntaselo a la novia cadáver –respondió Zoro, señalando a Vivi. La chica ni siquiera se había cambiado, seguía con el mismo disfraz que la noche anterior.

– ¡Shishishishishi! –Rió Luffy –fue buena idea eso dárselo, Robin. –dijo Luffy, sin poderse aguantar las carcajadas.

Ella se rió como respuesta.

–Vosotros deseabais que se soltara y él deseaba ser capaz de ser completamente sincero con su pareja. Solo facilité vuestros deseos. –Dijo ella, con calma –Fue muy provechoso, pero no fueron los mejores deseos que he probado –dijo ahora, fingiendo inocencia, pero mirando a Zoro y a Sanji con picardía.

–Hija de… –dijo Zoro antes de ir hacia ella.

Luffy le frenó otra vez, mientras Nami le miraba e intentaba hacerle reflexionar.

–Oye Zoro… no sé qué habíais bebido cuando llegasteis y cuando les visteis… pero os estáis pasando. –le dijo, mirándoles a los ambos.

La tensión del ambiente podría cortarse con un cuchillo, e iba a más a cada segundo que pasaba.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Sanji, intentando acabar con toda esa situación.

Nami hizo el check-out para todos mientras Sanji y Zoro miraban atentamente a Robin, sin fiarse un pelo de ella.

Poco después se fueron del lugar, con Luffy prometiendo que volvería y que traería a Ace con él, para que el resto de la tripulación conociera al novio de Marco.

Sanji conducía, ya de camino a casa. Como no cabían todos en el coche, habían dejado a Usopp durmiendo en el maletero mientras Vivi babeaba encima de Nami y Luffy sacaba la cabeza por la ventana. Ésta vez, Zoro era el copiloto. Le miró de reojo, reflexionando sobre todo lo que había pasado, sobre cuánto había cambiado él en una sola noche.

Sobre cuantas cosas habían cambiado.

Zoro se dio cuenta que le miraba, y le sonrió ligeramente. Una de esas sonrisas dulces que tenía reservadas para todo el mundo, menos para él.

Sanji se sonrojó un poco, volvió a poner la vista a la carretera y cogió la palanca para cambiar de marcha. Volvió a mirar a Zoro, que seguía mirándole con la misma intensidad, el mismo cariño. Entonces, Sanji le devolvió la sonrisa, y Zoro puso su mano encima de la suya.

Sí, muchas cosas habían cambiado, y no se arrepentía de nada.

**1 año después**

Cayeron exhaustos tumbados de la cama, después de una larga e intensa sesión de sexo.

– ¡Joder! –suspiró el peliverde, intentando recuperar la respiración. –pero, ¿qué ha sido eso? –preguntó girando la cara hacia la persona que estaba a su lado.

El chico giró la cara para mirarle. También estaba algo cansado, pero ese orgasmo había valido la pena. Solo se rió y levantó los brazos, y Zoro tuvo la sensación de volver a enamorarse de su risa.

–Madre mía… y pensar que eras tan tímido al principio… –dijo yendo hacia él, abrazándole y acercando la cabeza al hueco de su cuello.

El rubio pasó un brazo por detrás de sus hombros, acercándole un poco más a él.

–Porque me dabas miedo. Me mirabas como si fuera un filete, eso intimida a cualquiera –le respondió éste, acercando sus labios a su rostro.

–Ya, claro, ahora es culpa mía que no me hicieras ni caso durante años. –dijo Zoro, alargando la cara hacia él.

Hacia Sanji. Su Sanji. Hacía casi un año que habían empezado a salir, un año donde se habían consolidado como pareja.

Habían aprendido mucho el uno del otro. Habían tenido sus altibajos, les había costado adaptarse al cambio, pero finalmente lo habían hecho. Lo habían conseguido.

Seguían peleándose tanto como antes, había cosas que nunca cambiaban, pero ahora la mayoría eran de broma, para reírse entre ellos. Ya no se desquitaban el uno con el otro como solían hacer, o almenos no tan a menudo.

Zoro aprendió a tener paciencia con Sanji, a esperar que fuera él quien fuera avanzando a su ritmo, que por suerte del peliverde, no fue tan lento como se esperaba. Y Sanji aprendió todo un mundo nuevo con Zoro.

Sanji nunca antes había estado con otro hombre, sacaba muchas conclusiones por lógica pero estaba totalmente falto de experiencia en ciertas situaciones. Eso, junto a la bestia en la cama que prometía ser Zoro, le frenaba un poco.

Por suerte, Zoro se mostró muy comprensivo y logró no perder el control, adaptarse cien por cien al ritmo de Sanji. Eso sí, una vez se le pasaron todas las inseguridades, se soltó completamente, haciendo gemir durante horas a su amante.

El rubio podía asegurar que Zoro era muy bueno en lo que hacía, pero estaba claro que eso nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Solo le faltaba hincharle más el ego…

Fueron avanzando poco a poco como pareja, dejando el orgullo a un lado y empatizando con el otro. Y eso, para ellos dos, era un gran logro.

Incluso se fueron a vivir juntos. Llevaban un par de meses en su nuevo apartamento. Era algo pequeño, pero estaba en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de la estación de metro, y con mapas por todos lados.

Aunque Zoro se perdía igualmente, y el rubio seguía teniéndole que ir a rescatar cada vez que intentaba hacer la compra en el súper de debajo de su casa.

Sanji bajó los labios hacia Zoro, besándole y manteniendo su abrazo.

Zoro podía parecer un tipo duro, al que no le afectaba nada y que iba a su bola. Por lo que había descubierto, nada más lejos de la realidad. Era serio, algo borde y de carácter fuerte, sí, eso era cierto.

Pero por otro lado, era como un niño. Era un peluche, un oso amoroso. Era mucho más cariñoso de lo que podía aparentar. Era de esos chicos que les gusta abrazar a su pareja después de hacer el amor y acabar durmiéndose abrazados.

Aunque aparentara lo contrario, era un chico muy sensible, y eso era algo que le encantaba a su pareja. Eran impresionante los contrastes que podía tener Zoro. En el sexo, no era para nada suave y delicado, más bien al contrario.

Era una auténtica explosión de energía. Se entregaba cien por cien, sin dejarle un solo momento de descanso, pero era acabar y volverse extremadamente tierno.

–Felicidades –dijo Sanji. –me alegra que te haya gustado el regalo. –dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

– ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? De verdad… ha sido alucinante –repetía Zoro, completamente satisfecho, tumbado a su lado, abrazado a él.

31 de Octubre de 2021. Esa era la fecha del día de hoy, y la de su aniversario. Hoy hacía un año que habían empezado su historia, una historia con un inicio un tanto perturbador pero perfecta para ellos.

Zoro no era una persona materialista, si fuera por él no se hubieran hecho ningún regalo, pero Sanji quiso insistir en el tema.

Sanji le había regalado un par de videojuegos de esos que tanto le gustaban a Zoro, unos _shooters_. Junto con cierta técnica nueva en la cama que dejó a Zoro completamente loco.

–Nunca lo sabrás –respondió el rubio, riéndose de él. Zoro le devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo que no había nada que hacer. Mientras fuera capaz de disfrutarlo… le servía.

El regalo de Zoro fue algo más sencillo. Sabía que últimamente Sanji se estaba interesando en la repostería, por lo que le regaló algunos moldes para hacer tartas y cupcakes. También le trajo algunos ingredientes: harina, chocolate, nata, fresas, decoraciones… para pasar la tarde estrenando el regalo.

Bueno, más bien, con Sanji intentando hacer algo decente mientras se descojonaba en la cara de Zoro por ser un maldito inútil en la cocina.

Claro que, lo malo de eso sería que ahora tendrían que cambiar las sabanas. Sanji prefirió utilizar el chocolate, la nata y las fresas para otra cosa. Zoro no pensaba quejarse por esto, era una de los mejores polvos que jamás habían echado.

– ¿Has hablado con el resto? –preguntó Sanji, refiriéndose a todo el grupo de amigos.

Hacían un año, sí, lo que significaba que volvía a ser Halloween de nuevo. Luffy se había puesto muy pesado en volver ir al hotel rural del año anterior, pero Zoro y Sanji no querían ni oír hablar del tema.

Que va. Ellos preferían quedarse tranquilitos en su apartamento, un espacio libre de demonios y maldiciones.

Usopp y Nami también se habían negado en rotundo a ir. Lo pasaron muy bien en la fiesta, eso era cierto, pero seguían odiando las actividades de terror.

–Vivi sigue en Alabasta, que acabará la carrera ahí. Usopp se ha ido con Kaya estos días a un spa, irán en plan parejas con Nami y Luffy. –dijo Zoro.

El narizón se atrevió a hablar con la chica unas semanas después de la vuelta del hotel, y, sorprendentemente para todos, Kaya le confesó que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él. Decía que era la persona más valiente que jamás hubiera conocido, que era un hombre como los que no quedaban y que ella le veía como a un héroe.

Nadie lo acabó de entender, pero si ellos eran felices, eso era lo importante.

Lo importante era que Usopp seguía siendo su saco de boxeo, ese papel ya no se lo quitó de encima.

–Ahora entiendo tantos mensajes de Luffy para comprar tiburones de plástico… –dijo Sanji.

A ellos también les habían invitado, pero ambos chicos fueron muy tajantes con su decisión. Quedaron demasiado escarmentados. Sanji incluso llevaba una semana sin encender su teléfono móvil, por lo pesado que podía llegar a ser Luffy.

Los otros lo entendieron y respetaron a la primera, pero el futuro Rey de los Piratas –porque, sí, iba a disfrazarse otra vez de Rey Pirada –no entendía el significado de la palabra “no”. Era demasiado egoísta, para él solo había valida su opinión y lo que a él le apetecía hacer.

Así que pasar de él durante unos días, para Sanji, era más sencillo.

–Ya te vale, me lo he tenido que comer yo –le echó en cara Zoro.

–Una vez tú, otra yo –respondió Sanji. Se repartían las pataletas infantiles de Luffy de esta manera. –Seguro que encontrará alguna manera para liarla…

–Eso no lo dudes. El otro día, para compensarle, le acompañé a comprar quilos y quilos de salsa de tomate, cuchillos de plástico, máscaras de monstruos y asesinos… –dijo Zoro con una sonrisa traviesa.

No estaría ahí, pero se aseguraría que Nami y Usopp se llevaran algún susto. No se preocupaba por Kaya, a ella le hacían mucha gracia esas cosas. Estaba convencido que iba a ser la compinche de Luffy esa noche.

“–Pero me dijo algo que… no lo sé… –dijo Zoro, algo dubitativo.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sanji.

–Dijo que se alegraba por Ace, que este año podría pasar Halloween con Marco. –dijo algo preocupado.

– ¿Con Marco? ¿Pero no trabajaba esos días? –preguntó Sanji, entendiendo perfectamente el tono de voz de su amigo.

Marco era el doctor de ese maldito hotel.

Las veces que Sanji y Zoro volvieron a coincidir con él, por petición del doctor para pedir perdón por su comportamiento, esos dos no se habían fiado un pelo.

Ya le conocían de antes, sí, pero teniendo en cuenta que dos de los trabajadores del hotel eran demonios, ya no se fiaban de nada.

Incluso le hicieron un exorcismo ese día. El pobre Marco acabó bañado de agua bendita, con Zoro sujetándole fuerte y Sanji poniéndole una cruz en la frente mientras rezaba.

Ace, Nami, Luffy, Usopp y Vivi se quedaron tan sorprendidos que fueron incapaces de hacer nada mientras torturaban al pobre hombre.

Y después de comprobar que no había nada raro, sencillamente se hicieron los locos y dijeron que todo era efecto del licor de escorpión. El más comprensivo con la situación fue el propio Marco, que conocía de primera mano sus efectos.

–Sí… por eso… pero me dijo que pasarían juntos Halloween con todo su grupo de amigos, y que se alegraba que Marco estuviera con ellos. No sé, quizá le han dado fiesta. –dijo Zoro, algo dubitativo.

–Sí, seguramente será eso. –dijo Sanji, no del todo tranquilo.

Sanji notó como Zoro pasó de abrazarle tranquilamente a besar lentamente su cuello, repartiendo besos primero castos y luego más atrevidos. Luego, éste alargó su brazo hasta su pezón, jugando ligeramente con él y empezando a pellizcarlo luego.

Sanji gimió ante las atenciones que le estaba dando su pareja.

– ¿Ya quieres un segundo asalto? –preguntó acariciándole la espalda, acercándole más a él. Zoro tomó ese gesto como una aprobación y se situó encima de él, besándole la mandíbula.

–Nunca me cansaría de ti. –dijo en un susurro ronco en su oído.

*

– ¿Lo tenéis todo? –preguntó Ace a los dos jóvenes en el coche.

–Sí, no te preocupes –dijo la chica pelirroja, mirándole con una sonrisa, des del asiento del conductor.

Había pasado un año, y Nami ya tenía el carnet. Luffy se acababa de sentar en el asiento del copiloto, e iban a buscar a Usopp y Kaya para ir al spa. Un plan aburridísimo para Luffy, pero por suerte tenía todo su arsenal de diversión listo en una de sus bolsas. Él llevaba una parte y Kaya la otra.

Él llevaba la salsa de tomate y Kaya las decoraciones. Nami podría desconfiar de Luffy, por eso él trajo lo más inocente, y Usopp nunca sospecharía nada de Kaya.

Si Nami abría sus maletas y preguntaba por los veinticuatro botes de salsa, le diría que era porque el tomate era muy bueno para la piel, y les habían llamado del spa diciéndoles que se les había acabado para su baño relajante. Seguro que se lo creería.

Era un plan perfecto, no podía fallar.

– ¡Pásalo bien esta noche! ¡Ya verás que es súper divertido! ¡Saluda a los de la tripulación de mi parte! –se despidió Luffy mientras Nami arrancaba.

– ¡Lo haré! –respondió Ace a gritos, viendo como el coche se alejaba.

Suspiró contento, le gustaba ver que su hermano había encontrado una chica como Nami y que les fuera tan bien. Le preocupaba ella, por el hecho de tener que aguantar sus locuras, pero no dudaba que sabría dominarle.

Su móvil empezó a sonar. Miró el contacto.

**Marco mi bebé precioso**

Se rió para él mismo.

–Hola bebé –respondió Ace, en tono burlesco.

–Joder… No vas a olvidar nunca eso, ¿verdad? –preguntó Marco, desesperado por tener que aguantar la misma broma durante un año. Y lo que le quedaba…

–Aunque quisiera no podría –dijo Ace, riéndose de él en su cara. – ¿Que hay? –preguntó finalmente.

–Quería saber si ya estabais de camino –preguntó Marco, ignorando al niñato cabroncete que tenía por novio.

–Estoy enfrente de casa, esperando a que Killer llegue con Kid y Law. –dijo Law, tomando asiento en el suelo.

–Ya veo. ¿Cómo están esos dos? –preguntó su novio al otro lado de la línea.

–Yo que sé… depende del día. Ya te diré cuando les vea. –respondió Ace, cansado, pensando en dos de sus mejores amigos.

Kid y Law llevaban saliendo unos meses. Y ni Ace, ni Marco, ni Killer entendían cómo podían seguir juntos. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían cortado y luego habían vuelto. Los dos tenían un carácter demasiado fuerte y les era completamente imposible ponerse al sitio uno del otro. Solo les importaba su propia visión de las cosas.

–Por su bien deberían cortar de una vez… –dijo Marco.

–Ya, pero mira, ellos no lo ven de la misma forma. Me sabe mal que estén así, son buena gente, pero entre ellos se portan como unos capullos. –se lamentó Ace.

Se llevaba muy bien con Kid y Law era su mejor amigo, les adoraba y le encantaba que estuvieran juntos. Se alegró mucho cuando empezaran a salir, hacían muy buena pareja y se veía que se complementaban muy bien.

Tanto Ace como Killer les habían hecho de celestinas, tenían demasiada tensión sexual no resuelta que tenían de aclarar de una vez. Cuando se liaron, tanto Killer como él lo celebraron por todo lo alto, y todo fue bien.

Al principio.

Hacía un par de meses las cosas habían empezado a torcerse. Las anteriores discusiones, esas que tenían cuando se conocieron, empezaron a volver. Primero eran pocas veces, luego no hubo día que no quedaran los cuatro y no hubiera guerra.

Y luego empezaron los corta-folla.

Un día cortaban, y al día siguiente volvían a acostarse. Ace incluso dudaba que no hubieran cortado alguna vez mientras follaban. Conociéndoles, no le sorprendería.

Le supo muy mal ver como su relación iba desgastándose más y más a medida que pasaban los días, pero puede que sencillamente no fueran compatibles.

Ni lo serían mientras siguieran siendo tan condenadamente orgullosos. Pero ni él ni Killer podrían intervenir ahí, era algo que debían superar ellos mismos. No solo por el bien de su relación, sino por su propio bien.

Por algo ambos tenían tan pocos amigos o, más bien, tan poca gente que les aguantara.

Un coche se paró enfrente de él.

Y los gritos se oían desde fuera.

–Te dejo, acaban de llegar. Parece que será un viaje movidito. –dijo Ace, apenado, levantándose del suelo y cogiendo su maleta con la mano.

–Sé fuerte, almenos tienes a Killer. Avísame cuando estéis llegando, saldré a recibiros y me uniré a vosotros. –respondió Marco, mandándole todo su apoyo.

–Gracias, bebé. –le respondió Ace, volviendo a su buen humor habitual y colgando antes que el otro pudiera mandarle a la mierda.

Killer salió a ayudarle con el equipaje. Que en verdad fue una excusa para salir del coche porque para nada hacían falta dos personas para colocar una mochila en el maletero.

– ¿Tan malo es? –le preguntó cuando le vió salir.

Killer era un tipo rubio, pelo largo y sedoso que muchas veces recogía en una cola, con unos hermosos ojos verdes y un rostro nada desagradable a la vista. Cuando Ace le conoció, alucinó con lo guapo que era.

Tontearon un poco un tiempo, pero nunca llegaron a nada. Algunos meses después, fue cuando conoció a Marco.

Law era su mejor amigo. En esos momentos compartían piso. Estaban muy unidos, por mucho que tuvieran un carácter tan diferente. Un día Ace se cortó la mano, por lo que fue al hospital donde Law estaba de prácticas como estudiante de medicina.

Ace empezó a pasearse por todo el hospital para encontrar a su amigo. Justo en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso se encontraba Law, en medio de un grupo de estudiantes escuchando a su tutor.

Se trataba de un hombre rubio con un peinado peculiar al que Ace no prestó un mínimo de atención.

Law, en cuanto le vió meterse en medio de su grupo y casi exigirle que le curara y que no se cortara con la anestesia, tuvo unas ganas locas de matarle y practicar la medicina forense con su cadáver. O mejor, vivo directamente.

Después de varias malas miradas por parte del tutor y disculpas y amenazas de Law, ese doctor tan serio se ofreció a tratarle él mismo, para hacer una demostración práctica de diversos tipos de costura para las heridas.

Fue en ese momento que Ace se dio cuenta de su existencia, y tuvo un flechazo. Sus manos eran fuertes, seguras y cálidas. Sentía la electricidad recorrerle cada vez que le tocaba.

Ace apenas se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Cada vez que ese doctor dirigía los ojos de su herida hacia él, Ace desviaba su mirada hacia su placa.

**MARCO**

A partir de ese día, sus visitas al hospital fueron mucho más recurrentes, diciendo que iba a visitar a su amigo, pero Law quería matarle cada vez que aparecía para acosar a su profesor. Porque Law era muy observador y se dio cuenta desde el primer momento cómo Ace miraba a Marco.

¿Su peor momento como estudiante? Despertarse y encontrarse con su tutor en la cocina, desnudo, con Ace a su lado abrazándole.

–Con suerte, dentro de poco se quedarán afónicos y empezarán a ignorarse el uno al otro. –respondió Killer, desesperado.

Ace sacudió un poco la cabeza, intentando volver a la realidad y salir de sus recuerdos.

–Que bien… –respondió Ace con ironía –bueno, ignorémosles, ya se cansaran.

Ace se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Por suerte, cuando entraron, parecía que ya se habían cansado el uno del otro, porque reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Ace sentía que podría cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

Arrancaron, rumbo al hotel.

Kid y Law estaban cada uno a un lado de los asientos de atrás, sin siquiera mirarse. Iba a ser un viaje duro…

–Law, ¿al final tu colega consiguió el puesto? –preguntó Ace, intentando acabar con ese horrible ambiente.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Law, saliendo de su propio mundo. Un mundo en el que seguramente operaría a Kid a corazón abierto sin anestesia.

Hacía unas semanas, Law les había pedido ayuda para un amigo suyo, que necesitaba trabajo para seguir pagándose los estudios. Ace le habló del hotel, del pasaje del terror, donde sabía que necesitaban actores.

Se trataba de una semana de trabajo, pero era algo. Habló con Marco para pasarle el currículum y a ver si podía hacer algo.

–Tu colega. –repitió Ace.

La expresión de Law pareció suavizarse un poco. De furia helada a algo más relajado.

–Ah, Penguin. Sí, lo consiguió. Seguramente hoy nos lo encontremos, será el que no tenga ni puta idea de asustar a la gente. Podéis reíros de él –dijo con su sonrisa más cínica.

–Tsk… –respondió Kid.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora? –le dijo Law, girándose y volviendo a mirarle con la misma expresión de antes.

 _Que buen rollo…_ pensó Ace.

–Nada. –respondió Kid. Claramente “nada” no era ni mucho menos lo que le pasaba al pelirrojo. Law sencillamente no contestó y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

– ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama? –preguntó Killer.

–Penguin –respondió Law, con una sonrisa un poco más dulce al recordar al chico. –Le quiero mucho, pero es demasiado blando para ese trabajo. Seguro que se asusta de su propio reflejo –dijo riéndose con calma.

Pero Kid volvió a interrumpir.

–Vaya, si resulta que eres capaz de decir algo bonito de alguien y todo. ¿O solo me reservas esa lengua tan afilada a mí? –dijo mirándole con fuego en los ojos.

Esos dos volvieron a la carga y Killer subió el volumen de la radio, para evitar oírles otra vez. Tanto él como Ace se miraron con comprensión.

Pero no pasaba nada, Ace era un chico muy optimista. Vería a Marco después de dos semanas, tenía muchas ganas de que llegara ese momento. Le echaba de menos. De normal trabajaba como jefe de cirugía en el hospital donde estaba Law, pero en esta época siempre se iba a trabajar a ese hotel durante un mes, por un compromiso con un amigo o algo así. 

Lo importante era que ya estaban en marcha, que iban al hotel.

Miró a través de la ventanilla. Ya se veían los bosques que lo rodeaban, dentro de poco entrarían al camino que llevaba a la entrada. Nunca había estado ahí, tenía curiosidad por ver cómo sería. Por lo que le dijo Luffy sobre el año pasado, se lo habían pasado en grande.

Cogió su teléfono y marcó el número. Su pareja tardó dos tonos en responder.

– ¿Marco? Ya casi estamos aquí.

**¿FIN?**


End file.
